Hielo Y Fuego
by Kath Icaza
Summary: - Yo ya no te amo. - Mentirosa. Yo no me voy a enamorar. Ella soltó su mano y se adelantó a entrar a la habitación, el clavó su mirada en la espalda de ella. - Mentiroso. Ya te enamoraste. – Y con eso desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta, él la siguió. La encontró acostada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura. HieiOC
1. Ch 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Tres años habían pasado desde que Hiei empezó a trabajar para Mukuro, pero aún seguía visitando el templo de Genkai en el Ningekai con regularidad. En esta ocasión en particular se encontraba semi acostado en la rama de un árbol, como de costumbre, observando como su hermana alimentaba tranquilamente a los pajaritos. Su ropa seguía siendo la misma y su actitud había mejorado tan levemente que solo con conocerlo bien, habría como darse cuenta del cambio. Ella lo miraba de reojo, disimuladamente; para ser sinceros, Yukina ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de ese pequeño demonio del fuego que parecía subestimarla, después de todo ella también era una youkai y era más que evidente que se daría cuenta de la constante vigilancia en la que él la mantenía. No se quejaba en absoluto de la situación, le agradaba el verlo constantemente. Es más la tranquilizaba, porque solo así sabía ella que él se encontraba bien, ya que Hiei en cuestión no era exactamente del tipo comunicativo. De todos modos, había una única duda que carcomía a la koorime, y esa era ¿cuándo se atrevería el demonio del fuego a decirle que él era su hermano? Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a verlo nuevamente, cayó en cuenta que se había quedado dormido y suspiró resignada. Ella supo prácticamente desde el principio quien era él. El que él se la pasase observándola seguramente quería decir que la quería, esa era su esperanza, sin embargo, ya llevaba años pretendiendo estar en busca de un hermano que ella hace tiempo ya había encontrado y mientras más pasaba el tiempo más fácilmente se llenaba su cabeza de dudas; quizás a final de cuentas él no la aceptaba como hermana, después de todo habían sido las de su propia raza las que lo exiliaron. Si es que él la repudiaba por eso, estaría en todo su derecho y ella debía comprenderlo, y, aún así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa no fuera la razón por la cual el muchacho se negaba a decirle de su parentesco.

Pasaron los minutos y Hiei seguía sin despertar, Yukina ya se disponía a ingresar nuevamente al templo, dejando a su hermano dormido plácidamente, cuando sintió varias presencias que se aproximaban rápidamente. La dama de hielo frunció el seño levemente, fueran quienes fueran, no venían con buenas intenciones, de eso ella se daba cuenta. Cuando los sintió cerca, como movimiento de autodefensa congeló el ambiente, como cuando estaba en la celda de Tarukane, pero eso no los detuvo, los sintió moviéndose de un lado a otro en el perímetro, rodeándola a ella y a su hermano. Se mantuvo tensa, alerta. Por su parte, Hiei empezó a abrir sus ojos, despertando de su sueño debido al frío que de repente sentía; al mismo tiempo que tres monstruos se precipitaban a atacar a Yukina. No alcanzó siquiera a terminar de reaccionar cuando las tres creaturas ya descansaban muertas en el suelo; una Yukina con cara de sorpresa junto a ellos y en el centro una chica, parada como si nada y dedicándole a la koorime una sonrisa nerviosa.

**- Hola.** – Dijo la muchacha mientras movía nerviosamente sus cabellos con una de sus manos.

Yukina se quedó congelada en su lugar un par de minutos antes de finalmente reaccionar. Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente, sin llegar a soltar lagrimas y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Segundos después ya se había lanzado a abrazar a la otra, quien la tomó en sus brazos un tanto sorprendida y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la llorosa chica para luego apartarla suavemente de sí.

**- Has vuelto.** – Mencionó finalmente la hermana del demonio de fuego.

**- Toda promesa es una deuda.** – Respondió la recién llegada bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro que seguía parado sobre la rama del árbol.

**- Espérame aquí, iré a pedirle a la maestra Genkai que te permita quedarte aquí conmigo.**

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la pequeña dama de hielo salió corriendo en dirección al templo. Hiei observaba con atención a la chica que aún permanecía afuera, quien se había sentado en el césped con resignación. Se fijó en sus largos cabellos negros, lisos en un principio, pero con leves churos y ondas al final, sujetos en una cola alta; en su piel morena, en sus ojos cafés, delineados con negro; en sus labios rosados torcidos en una leve sonrisa, en sus brazos desnudos cruzados sobre su pecho, sin ocultar del todo una musculosa blanca con unos decorados en verde ni sus manos con las uñas largas pintadas de una especie de azul claro brillante; sus piernas estaban cruzadas, estirando un poco los jeans desgastados que llevaba, resaltando al mismo tiempo las botas negras en sus pies.

**- ¿Sabes? Si te doy una foto, te dura más tiempo.**

Los puños del chico se cerraron, demostrando el enojo que le había causado no solo el comentario, sino también el tono sarcástico que había sido usado en el mismo. Estaba a punto de responder cuando su hermana apareció nuevamente en el jardín con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

**- La maestra Genkai dice que está bien.**

Y eso fue lo único que mencionó antes de tomar la mano de la recién llegada, obligándola a levantarse para seguirla de regreso al templo nuevamente. Unos pasos más allá se detuvo, volteó la vista atrás y sonrió un tanto tímida.

**- Hiei ¿no viene con nosotras?**

Como toda respuesta el muchacho dio un salto para bajarse del árbol y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia ellas, siguiéndolas. Entendiendo el mensaje Yukina se dio nuevamente la vuelta y reanudó su camino, manteniendo la mano de la pelinegra sostenida. La chica miró con curiosidad a la koorime y al demonio de fuego que las seguía, sin embargo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin mencionar nada y a dejarse arrastrar por la muchacha sin oponer resistencia alguna.

* * *

Hace menos de una hora que había llegado y ya se encontraba dentro de una perfectamente pulcra habitación que le había sido asignada para que pasará las noches, siendo sinceros, ella no le veía el sentido, podía haber acampado tranquilamente en algún árbol o cueva en las cercanías, pero Yukina lo había dispuesto así y ella no le daría la contra. Suspiró, había escuchado diversas historias sobre la tal maestra Genkai y su discípulo, Yusuke Urameshi, pero jamás había conocido ni al uno ni al otro. De todos modos, su sentido común le decía que la anciana aparecería en cualquier momento en su habitación para hacerle las preguntas que considera pertinentes. Removió sus cabellos con una mano, la verdad es que ese era una especie de tic que tenía, por eso los peinados nunca le duraban mucho, se la pasaba desordenando su cabello. Liberó a su melena de la cola que la mantenía presa, se acercó al bolso que había dejado en el piso junto a la cama y sacó de ahí una muda de ropa, además de una toalla.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, su cabello negro aún estaba levemente húmedo y la toalla, en el mismo estado, era sujetada por su mano izquierda. Acomodó la toalla en el filo de la ducha, para que se seque e ingreso nuevamente a su habitación, con la idea de salir por la ventana a investigar los alrededores. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ella suspiró resignada y frunció levemente el seño dado que no había caído en cuenta de que alguien estaba cerca, no estaba del todo recuperada. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con el mismo pelinegro que las había seguido al templo por pedido de Yukina, ella lo había llamado Hiei. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, en un gesto de ella que significaba curiosidad.

**- Hiei, ¿cierto?**

**- Hn.**

Viró los ojos y sacudió su cabello nuevamente. Era obvio que la comunicación no era el fuerte del youkai que estaba frente a ella, pero de momento no era eso lo que le interesaba, sino el motivo que había llevado al susodicho hasta su puerta.

**- Supongo que no vienes por la foto, ¿o sí?** – Mencionó ella, levemente burlona.

Vio como el apretó los puños nuevamente y sonrió, divertida, no estaba segura de que era, pero había algo en ese muchacho que la hacía desear provocarlo un poco. El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero la llegada de la maestra Genkai se lo impidió.

**- Supongo que Hiei viene con el mismo motivo con el que vengo yo, niña.**

**- ¿Y cuál sería ese motivo? Si es que se me permite preguntar, claro.**

**- ¿Por qué estás aquí?** – Cuestionó la anciana.

**- Todo lo prometido es deuda.** – Replicó la recién llegada, con calma.

**- Eso ya lo dijiste antes.** – Intervino el muchacho.

**- Porque es cierto.** – Dijo la interrogada.

**- ¿Qué promesa?** – Mencionó la maestra, con intención de mantener el interrogatorio.

**- Le prometí a Yukina que volvería a ella, estuviera donde estuviera.** – Admitió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

**- ¿Por qué?** – Acotó el demonio de fuego.

**- ¿Importa realmente?** – Comentó la chica.

Genkai ignoró deliberadamente la pelea verbal que parecía querer dar inició en el lugar, se mantuvo al margen, encerrándose por un par de segundos en sus pensamientos. Cuando finalmente habló, el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes era claramente tenso.

**- Tengo una última pregunta.**

La muchacha sacudió su cabello y lanzó un suspiro.

**- ¿Qué quiere preguntarme, maestra?**

La mujer clavó su mirada en la chica, era de esperarse que estuviera al tanto de que ella era la dueña del templo, sino se hubiese enterado por medio de rumores, se hubiese enterado por medio de Yukina, quien parecía tenerle un gran afecto a su nueva invitada y además le había confesado que confiaba en ella plenamente. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, la verdad era que ella había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño a la koorime que vivía con ella y si es que la visita ahí presente la hacía feliz, ella no se negaría.

**- ¿Quién eres tú, niña?**

**- Mi nombre es Cho.**

**- No pregunte como te llamas, sino quien eres.**

**- Eso tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes.** – Contestó ella, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de un salto por la ventana.

Hiei y Genkai se mantuvieron en silencio, viendo la ventana abierta por la cual la tal Cho había huido. Ya iban a marcharse cuando Yukina apareció, vio la ventana aún abierta y negó levemente con la cabeza.

**- ¿Le hicieron algunas preguntas?**

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio y la anciana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La muchacha les sonrió buscando tranquilizarlos y precedió a dar una leve explicación.

**- Cho es muy reservada con sus cosas y tiende a desaparecer cuando siente que le preguntan más de lo que quiere contestar. Probablemente vuelva mañana o en algún momento de esta semana, pero definitivamente no esta noche. Todo depende.**

**- Ya veo.** – Comentó la maestra, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, seguida del demonio del fuego.

Una vez los dos salieron de la habitación, Yukina se permitió una leve mueca de preocupación. Dejó la ventana abierta para que su amiga pudiese regresar cuando así lo dispusiera, tomó la ropa presumiblemente sucia que descansaba sobre la silla junto al escritorio y se fue de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

* * *

Había pasado ya más de tres días desde que Cho había desaparecido del templo y aunque Yukina pretendía no preocuparse por el asunto, tanto Genkai, como Hiei y el resto del grupo se daban cuenta de la frecuencia con la que ella observaba el horizonte, como esperando algo, además de la cantidad de veces que pasaba cerca del cuarto que a la pelinegra le había sido asignado. Finalmente, durante la cena, la muchacha apareció con un ramo de hortensias en mano que extendió a Yukina sin mediar palabra. Después de recibir el agradecimiento de la youkai continuó su camino, ignorando maratónicamente las miradas de sorpresa sobre ella y el silencio que había reinado a penas apareció en el lugar, estaba a punto de salir del comedor cuando la maestra Genkai la detuvo.

**- Cho, deberías quedarte a cenar con nosotros. Después de todo no te hemos visto por un tiempo.**

**- Lo lamento, no tengo hambre.** – Buscó excusarse la aludida, clavando sus ojos chocolate en la anciana.

**- Bueno, al menos podrías hacernos compañía para que Yukina se tranquilice un poco, estuvo muy preocupada por ti desde que desapareciste.**

Cho simplemente se dio la vuelta y tomó asiento junto a Hiei, dado que era el único puesto libre. Yukina le lanzó una leve mirada consternada, como pidiendo disculpas por lo que acababa de suceder, mientras la maestra tenía en su rostro una leve sonrisa de victoria. El resto de la banda observaba la situación con relativo interés. Aún así, no paso mucho tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y la cena se volviera el caos habitual. Cho miraba con asombro las peleas simultáneas entre el discípulo de la maestra Genkai, Yusuke, y una muchacha de ojos y cabello cafés llamada Keiko, quien parecía ser la novia del chico; frente a ellos el tal Hiei sacaba de quicio a un tal Kuwabara, un joven de rojos cabellos y piel pálida, quien amenazaba con asesinar al pelinegro, siendo Yukina quien buscaba tranquilizarlos. Una chica que mantenía un remo junto a ella conversaba amenamente con un muchacho de largos cabellos rojos, mientras que la maestra Genkai comía tranquilamente en silencio, pasando olímpicamente por alto el caos en el que se veía envuelta la cena. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la recién llegada que con el paso del tiempo se transformó en una carcajada. Al instante la actividad de la mesa se detuvo.

**- Son tan graciosos. **– Anunció Cho entre risas.

Yukina sonrió ya más tranquila.

**- Cho.**

La aludida volteó a verla, aún riendo por lo bajo.

**- Te quiero.**

La pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, se levantó de su lugar junto a Hiei, besó la mejilla de su amiga y se marchó, esta vez sin que nadie la detuviera.


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

**Capitulo 2**

Ya llevaba un par de días ahí, su relación con el grupo en general era buena. Excepto con Hiei, por supuesto, y sabía perfectamente que eso era culpa de ella, por pasársela provocándolo aún sabiendo lo orgulloso que él era. Claro que él también la sacaba de quicio de vez en cuando, a decir verdad las cosas se habían transformado en una especie de juego al estilo de "quien saque más veces de quicio al otro gana" y ella llevaba la evidente delantera. Sonrió, ese chico la divertía y aunque nadie lo creyera, lo respetaba, sabía perfectamente que era un youkai de cuidado, con fuerza y habilidad increíbles. Era tan solo que había algo en él que la incitaba a molestarlo. Quizá fuera el hecho de siempre verlo tan serio lo que hacía agradable el verlo un poco más emotivo de vez en cuando, aún cuando la emoción que demostrase fuese enojo. De todas maneras tarde o temprano terminaría ofreciéndole una tregua y ella lo sabía, no solo por Yukina, sino porque el pelinegro en cuestión le agradaba y le causaba cierta curiosidad. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro en cuanto notó la presencia que se acercaba a ella; bueno, molestarlo una vez más no empeoraría las cosas.

**- ¡Hola chiquito!** – Gritó ella agitando una mano, mientras aterrizaba al lado del muchacho al bajar del árbol.

Él le lanzó una mirada envenenada y continuó su camino. "Chiquito" normalmente era un apelativo cariñoso, pero a él le molestaba y ella lo usaba con ese motivo; era un tema un tanto irónico, dado que Hiei era más alto que ella de todos modos. Cho sabía perfectamente que esa mirada envenenada que él le había mandado era una especie de advertencia, pero la paso por alto como todas las veces anteriores y corrió hasta llegar a su lado nuevamente.

**- ¿Qué te pasa chiquito? ¿Estás de malas?**

**- Deja de molestar, enana.**

**- No seas así, Hiei, yo solo me preocupo por ti. **– Comentó ella, un tanto burlona.

**- Hn. **– Fue todo lo que él dio por respuesta.

**- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, chiquito? ¿o es solo que no sabes hablar?**

**- Eres demasiado infantil.**

**- Y aún así no puedes vivir sin mí. **– Anunció ella con fingido dramatismo.

Él le lanzó otra de sus miradas envenenadas que ella nuevamente ignoró.

**- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Admítelo! **– Dijo ella entre risas.

**- Ni que estuviera en drogas.**

Ella colocó la palma de una de sus manos en su frente, en un pequeño teatrito.

**- ¡Has herido mis sentimientos, chiquito! **– Lloriqueó ella con un tono evidentemente fingido.

**- Estás loca.**

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, a sabiendas de que eso lo molestaría más. Esquivó el golpe justo a tiempo y le sacó la lengua, burlona. Hiei se puso rojo de la rabia y empezó a largar golpes a diestra y siniestra, de modo que la pelinegra era perfectamente capaz de esquivar cada uno de ellos con facilidad. Pasados un par de minutos ella detuvo el golpe de él con una de sus manos y le sonrió, sin burla o ironía alguna, lo que logró que él la viera confundido.

**- ¿Sabes chiquito?** – Anunció ella. – **Si no fueras tan frío, tal vez yo no te molestaría tanto.**

Se encogió levemente de hombros al notar la confusión en la que se encontraba el chico, sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca. Soltó el puño del demonio, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marchó del lugar, dando saltos de un árbol a otro.

Él se quedó viendo el lugar por el cual Cho se había ido por un par de minutos, antes de bufar y darse la vuelta para seguir su camino.

**- Loca.** – Murmuró el youkai entre dientes, pero inmediatamente llevo su mano al lugar donde ella lo había besado.

* * *

La pelinegra acababa de llegar al templo, tenía una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro y más que caminar daba pequeños saltitos. Cerca de la entrada se encontraban Kurama y Yukina conversando amenamente, probablemente sobre algo relativo al jardín del que Yukina se hacía cargo. Al verla llegar tan contenta suspiraron con una leve mueca de resignación.

**- ¿Es necesario que te la pases molestando a Hiei, Cho?**

**- Él también me molesta a mí.** – Se defendió la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros.

**- Pero tú empezaste.**

**- Ya, ya, Yukina.** – Mencionó la pelinegra, restándole importancia a la situación. – **Tarde o temprano le ofreceré una tregua y lo sabes.**

El par dejó el tema a un lado, conocedores de que nada conseguirían por más que insistieran.

**- Iré a ver que Hiei no destruya el bosque.** – Anunció el pelirrojo antes de salir en la misma dirección por la que Cho había llegado.

Una vez Kurama desapareció entre los árboles, Yukina le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su amiga frente a la cual la pelinegra simplemente alzó las manos frente a ella, como usándolas de escudo y sonrió nerviosa.

**- Ya, ya, Yukina, no me mires así. **

**- No deberías molestarlo tanto, Cho.**

**- Ya lo sé.** – Contestó ella, mientras sacudía su cabello con una de sus manos. – **Es solo que está siempre tan serio.**

**- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?** – Cuestionó la dama de hielo, repentinamente intrigada.

**- Que al menos cuando lo molesto muestra alguna emoción.** – Respondió la otra, con calma. - **Pero bueno, ya que te incomoda tanto que moleste a tu hermano le ofreceré una tregua entre hoy y mañana. **

La youkai la miró sorprendida.

**- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que es mi hermano?**

**- Desde que lo vi.** – Admitió Cho, encogiéndose de hombros. – **No debería sorprenderte.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** – Murmuró Yukina.

**- Las personas que están relacionadas entre sí huelen ligeramente parecido.**

**- ¿Lo descubriste por el olfato?** - Preguntó la muchacha un tanto sorprendida.

**- Si bueno, sabes bien que mi olfato es mejor que el de la mayoría de los youkai, hermanita, no sé por qué llama tanto tu atención.**

Sin decir más, la pelinegra emprendió el camino al templo, dejando a Yukina sola en el jardín, pero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente la youkai le gritó:

**- ¡Le encanta el helado!**

Cho alzó la mano para dar a entender a la muchacha que la había escuchado y siguió andando.

* * *

Habían pasado ya un poco más de una hora desde el altercado entre la pelinegra y Hiei, la susodicha se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado por la ciudad, evidentemente buscando con la mirada algo que parecía no poder encontrar. De repente se paró en seco sobre un poste, tomó una liga que estaba en su muñeca derecha y se hizo una cola, aprisionando de ese modo su larga melena negra que permanecía normalmente libre. Olfateó el aire por un par de segundos y reanudó su marcha, corriendo y saltando con rapidez, manteniendo la vista clavada en su objetivo y un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

* * *

**- ¿Alguien ha visto a Cho?** – Preguntó preocupada Keiko. – **Ella no suele llegar tarde a la cena.**

**- Yo hable con ella hace un par de horas, pero parecía estar bien.** – Anunció una igualmente preocupada Yukina.

**- Tal vez simplemente desaparecerá algunos días, como la última vez.** – Propuso Kuwabara, buscando tranquilizar a las muchachas.

**- No, ella no desaparece sin razón alguna antes de avisarme. **– Rebatió Yukina, intranquila.

En ese momento el grupo entero voleó a ver a Hiei, quien al verse observado se cruzó de brazos. Fue Kurama quien salió en su defensa.

**- Con Hiei no paso nada, él estuvo conmigo toda la tarde.**

El silencio reinó, todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos. Buscando en sus recuerdos algo que pudiera haberla molestado para que se fuera o tal vez en donde podría estar. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y todos observaron como Yusuke ingresaba al templo.

**- ¿Qué con las miradas sombrías?** – Preguntó el muchacho un tanto burlón.

Pero la sonrisa en su rostro pronto desapareció al escuchar la respuesta.

**- Cho no aparece.**

Como por medio de un conjuro la susodicha llegó, dejando a todos mudos de la impresión. Manteniéndose en pie solo con el apoyo de la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios tratando de verse tranquilizadora, pero sin lograrlo realmente dado a las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, su cabello un tanto revuelto y llenó de sangre que probablemente le pertenecía a ella misma, en su mano libre una katana chorreando sangre que arrastraba probablemente por ya no poder mantener su peso. Ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, viendo que no hacía efecto en aquellos a los que ella había llegado a guardar afecto.

**- Yukina.** – Dijo ella en un sonido tan suave que parecía un susurro.

La aludida pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su nombre, se cubrió la boca con sus manos al mismo tiempo que daba un gritito ahogado para luego correr lo más rápido que pudo al lado de su amiga para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie. Cho rio levemente de un modo lastimero y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

**- Tranquila, mujer.** – Comentó ella, tratando de sonar bien, sin lograrlo en verdad. – **Se necesita mucho más que esto para que te libres de mí.**

La dama de hielo no contestó, se limitó a cargarla hasta el sofá con la ayuda de Keiko quien finalmente había reaccionado. Una vez recostada en él, Cho sonrió de nuevo al notar como las dos mujeres trataban de sanar sus heridas.

**- Dejen las heridas en paz, soy más resistente de lo que parece.** – Murmuró. – **Si van a hacer algo, preocúpense del veneno.**

Con el paso del tiempo la muchacha parecía cada vez más aletargada por más conversación que la gente a su alrededor buscaba hacerle para que no se durmiera mientras Kurama con ayuda de Botan se dedicaba a fabricar el antídoto al veneno que corría por las venas de la pelinegra. El ambiente en si era tenso, Keiko, asustada, lloraba en el jardín en brazos de un tenso Yusuke; Yukina trataba por todos los medios de mantener a Cho despierta con ayuda de Kuwabara, Genkai se mantenía quieta apoyada en una de las paredes y Hiei caminaba nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la habitación.

**- Oye Yuki.** – Casi susurró la pelinegra.

**- Dime Cho.** – Preguntó la youkai, impidiendo que se durmiera al moverla suavemente.

**- Te quiero.**

Y con esas palabras cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir por más que todos le dijeran que no lo hiciera, porque se sentía cansada como nunca antes, porque necesitaba ese descanso, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque en cuanto sus ojos hubieron terminado de cerrarse, sintió como era sacudida con algo de violencia.

**- Enana, si te dejas morir, no te lo voy a perdonar.**

Abrió los ojos con cansancio que se transmitió en la sonrisa que se obligo a dibujar en su boca, con ambas manos se apoyo en los brazos del pelinegro que ahora la sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que le hizo formar una leve mueca de desagrado por el sabor metálico que se intensificó levemente en su boca y el dolor que el gesto le había causado.

**- Lo siento.** – Dijo ella, viéndolo a los ojos.

Con la palma de su mano limpió la sangre que había quedado en la mejilla del demonio de fuego y sonrió nuevamente.

**- ¿Sabes? A ti también te quiero, aunque me guste molestarte.**

Luego simplemente la fuerza de su cuerpo le fallaba y ella caía hacia adelante. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron un par de brazos fuertes que la sujetaban con fuerza y un olor familiar inundarle los sentidos antes de que todo se pusiera de un color negro y perdiera el conocimiento de una vez por todas.


	3. Ch 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Si bien el ambiente de preocupación no terminaba de despejarse, las cosas ya estaban cada vez más tranquilas conforme el tiempo seguía su curso. Tres días habían pasado desde la llegada de Cho en un estado tan deplorable como delicado y la muchacha en cuestión aún no despertaba. La habían colocado en su habitación luego de administrarle el antídoto que Kurama y Botan hicieron para ella y de que la hermana de Hiei tratara sus heridas de la mejor manera que pudo. Yukina y el resto se encontraban realmente preocupados y un tanto inquietas, un tanto de curiosidad los carcomía, aunque nada podrían saber hasta que la pelinegra despertara y eso si es que ella deseaba contarles lo que había pasado, pues con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido que si a la primera Cho no contestaba la pregunta, era mejor no insistir, después de todo ella era una mujer bastante reservada y eso era algo que ellos debían respetar. De todos modos hacían especulaciones al respecto, preguntándose si tal vez fueran viejos enemigos de ellos los causantes del estado actual de la muchacha o quizás, y en el peor de los casos, que la pelinegra se encontrara metida en alguna especie de aprieto del que se había negado a hablar con ellos hasta ahora.

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre la ventana de la habitación, logrando así un sonido constante de golpecitos del agua estrellándose contra el cristal, las tinieblas impedían la visión de aquellos que no estuviesen acostumbrados a ellas, exceptuando por lo poco que iluminaba el astro de la noche y el silencio era prácticamente absoluto, lo único que se escuchaba además del agua, era la respiración acompasada de la muchacha de largos cabellos negros a la que un par de ojos atentos observaban en la oscuridad como lo hacían ya varias noches seguidas. Finalmente los ojos de ella empezaron a abrirse y apoyándose en uno de sus brazos buscó incorporarse en la cama, ese fue, definitivamente un error. Lo único que consiguió con ello fue forzar a sus músculos, logrando obviamente provocarse dolor y junto con ello, la consecuencia: soltar un leve quejido. Sintió como alguien la ayudaba a incorporarse, apoyándola en unas almohadas que colocó en su espalda. Al sus ojos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad logro finalmente ver a quien la acompañaba en la habitación.

**- Hiei.** – Murmuró, más para sí que para él, sorprendida.

**- Creí que solo me llamabas chiquito.**

Ella sonrió ante el comentario, ignorando el sarcasmo que había de por medio y sacudió su cabello.

**- Si bueno, sobre eso… Lo siento, la verdad es que…**

**- Ya déjalo.** – La interrumpió él, logrando que ella hiciera un gracioso puchero.

**- Déjame terminar.** **Me estoy disculpando. **– Dijo Cho en un suave berrinche.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y ella, tras mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados un par de segundos, se decidió a continuar.

**- La verdad es que de algún modo me agrada molestarte no solo porque es divertido, sino porque es el único momento en el que muestras alguna emoción y pues no sé por qué no me gusta que seas tan serio. Igual con todo eso sé que no es excusa y lo siento, te iba a ofrecer una tregua con helado, que según me han contado te gusta bastante, pero no creo que pueda ir en busca de uno por ahora. Tal vez luego, si es que quieres hacer las paces conmigo después de todo.** – Concluyó ella con la mirada clavada en la pared, evitando la de él y sacudiendo casi compulsivamente su cabello a intervalos.

Hiei simplemente la observó con curiosidad, mientras ella continuaba despeinando su cabello y optó por darle una respuesta no verbal, a sabiendas de que hablar no era precisamente su punto fuerte. Se limitó a acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla, como ella lo había hecho antes con él, luego se acomodó en el espacio libre de la cama, junto a ella. Los minutos pasaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo en el que ni el uno ni el otro sabía con certeza que es lo que se supone que debía hacer, hasta que ella lanzó un suspiro, con un leve quejido tomó el brazo de él, alzándolo, para así poder acomodarse sobre su pecho para dormir. El demonio de fuego simplemente la dejo ser, colocó la mano en la cintura de ella y se mantuvo quieto para que ella pudiese caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Un par de minutos después la voz de ella se escuchó somnolienta justo antes de que cayese dormida.

**- Te quiero chiquito.**

**- Y yo a ti, enana. **– Murmuró él, sin estar realmente seguro de que ella haya alcanzado a escucharlo.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más tarde la luz del sol ya se filtraba por la ventana y ella empezó a removerse en su lugar un tanto fastidiada por la misma. Empezó a murmurar un par de incoherencias en contra del astro en cuestión cuando su olfato la distrajo de sus quejas. Un olor familiar inundaba sus sentidos, confundiéndola un poco y el cuerpo entero le dolía. Resignada, decidió abrir los ojos para descubrir que estaba usando el pecho de Hiei a modo de almohada, con ese descubrimiento los recuerdos de lo pasado unos momentos atrás llegaron a ella, logrando sonrojarla. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco de la impresión volteó a verlo nuevamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración acompasada delataba que estaba dormido. Sonrió con ternura, la imagen le parecía de lo más linda. Acarició con cariño los cabellos del muchacho y beso suavemente su mejilla. Se levantó de la cama, procurando no despertarlo e hizo algunos movimientos para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

**- Bendita sea la sangre de youkai que corre por mis venas. **– Anunció tras caer en cuenta de que si bien aún estaba adolorida, sus heridas ya habían sanado.

Dio un par de saltitos hasta llegar al armario, mientras tarareaba en voz baja una canción que no recordaba realmente donde había escuchado, demostrando con ello lo feliz que se encontraba ese día en particular. Una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro.

**- ¡Ah!** – Murmuró ella, desperezándose.

Jugó distraídamente con su cabello, mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana.

**- Es bueno estar de vuelta.** – Sentenció tras soltar una pequeña risita.

Abrió la puerta del armario de par en par, con la sonrisa aún pintada en su rostro. Colocó ambos brazos en jarra, dejando a sus manos descansar en su cintura y puso brevemente un semblante pensativo.

**- Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué me pongo?** – Susurró, sin cambiar su posición.

Tomó algo de ropa de uno de los cajones, además de un papel y un lápiz del escritorio y se dispuso a dejar una notita por si el muchacho se despertaba antes de que ella regresara, todo eso sin dejar de tararear.

_**"Me voy a duchar. Nos vemos."**_

_**Cho.**_

Sonrió satisfecha con la nota, se levantó del asiento frente al escritorio y decidió que el mejor lugar para dejarla era en el velador junto a la cama, de modo tal que Hiei tuviese que verla si es que se levantaba a menos que estuviese ciego o algo por el estilo, cosa que ella sabía no era cierta, sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo y salió de la habitación para tomar esa ducha que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose e inmediatamente cayó en cuenta del peso que hacía falta sobre su pecho, su olfato estaba impregnado con el característico olor frutal de ella que él tanto conocía. Se removió un tanto inquieto entre las sabanas, tratando de luchar contra las ganas de ir a averiguar a donde se había marchado ella sin avisarle primero, pero finalmente las ganas terminaron por vencer la batalla. El pelinegro bufó suavemente tras desenredarse como pudo de las sabanas que lo aprisionaban y se levantó, a su lado en el velador había una notita en un papel de un color rojo muy llamativo escrita en un color dorado, saltaba demasiado a los ojos como para no notarla. Sacudió sus cabellos, buscando de ese modo escapar de la somnolencia que de algún modo aletargaba sus sentidos. Tomó la notita con su mano y la leyó.

_**"Me voy a duchar. Nos vemos."**_

_**Cho.**_

Murmuró un par de frases sin sentido alguno, dejó la notita en donde la había encontrado y dio una vuelta más en la cama, para así poder volver a dormir. Más tranquilo ahora que sabía a donde se había marchado la susodicha muchacha que, según él, debería seguir sobre su pecho entre las sabanas.

* * *

Yukina iba tranquila por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de su amiga, cuidaría que la fiebre no hubiese reaparecido y tenía la esperanza de que finalmente hubiese despertado. Sabía que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que debido a la sangre que corría por sus venas su recuperación no debía tomar mucho más tiempo. Al pararse frente a la puerta el nerviosismo le ganó un poco, como todas las mañanas. La verdad era que si bien quería respuestas a las preguntas que ahora estaban formuladas en su cabeza, no estaba segura de que Cho quisiera responderlas o de que las respuestas en cuestión le agradaran. Cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y descubrir que en la cama no estaba recostada su pelinegra amiga, sino más bien su pelinegro hermano.

**- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Yukina?** – Escuchó a Keiko acercarse, pero no reaccionó.

La muchacha coló la cabeza por encima del hombro de la mujer de hielo para así poder observar lo que tanto la había sorprendido. La boca de la recién llegada formó una perfecta "o" pequeña y su cuerpo pareció convertirse en mármol, pues se negaba a responder. Cuando finalmente lograron salir de su shock, dieron un paso atrás, Keiko cerró la puerta tras de sí, justo al mismo tiempo que Kuwabara y Yusuke hacían aparición.

**- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?** – Preguntó el discípulo de Genkai.

**- Nada. **– Respondieron las dos al unísono como en automático.

Los muchachos fruncieron el seño sin creerse lo que las chicas les habían dicho, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Keiko se apresuró a tomar a Yusuke de la mano y arrastrarlo lejos de ahí, mientras que Yukina, con una suave sonrisa, invitaba a Kuwabara a hacer lo mismo junto a ella.

* * *

Cho salía del baño con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, esa ducha le había hecho tanta falta. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y para variar el look se había puesto un par de calentadores y una musculosa, porque ese día en particular no tenía pensado salir a ningún lado, se tomaría las cosas con calma, aún estaba demasiado adolorida con su anterior aventura como para salir aunque fuera tan solo a caminar un rato. Ingresó a su habitación sin encontrarse con nadie en el camino de manera milagrosa, aunque estaba segura de que ya sabían que ella había despertado. Sobre la cama aún estaba Hiei, plácidamente dormido, pero la nota caída en el piso le dio a entender que él se había despertado aunque sea un par de segundos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dormido así se veía tan tierno. Procurando no hacer ruido se acercó a la cama y se acomodó junto al youkai. Besó suavemente su mejilla y se dispuso a acomodarse nuevamente en su pecho para dormir un rato más cuando sintió que un brazo apresaba su cintura, pegándola al pecho del muchacho y una mano la obligaba a alzar el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con los del demonio del fuego.

**- Hiei ¿qué…**

Pero no logró siquiera terminar de formular la pregunta para cuando la respuesta de él llego. Los labios de él rozaron los suyos, pidiendo permiso, y los de la pelinegra se abrieron levemente, otorgándoselo. Sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo con una caricia, mientras ella afianzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del youkai. Hiei soltó su barbilla para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella y finalmente usó su brazo de apoyo para lograr quedar sentado, luego apretó el agarre que mantenía en la cintura de ella, obligándola a sentarse frente a él en su regazo, con las rodillas apoyadas una a cada lado de su cadera. El beso continuó hasta que ambos necesitaron oxigeno y después de eso continuaron dándose pequeños besos hasta que pudieron fundirse en uno igual o más profundo que el anterior nuevamente. Una de las manos de Cho subió hasta el cabello de Hiei, jugando con él y ahí fue cuando ambos comprendieron que las palabras realmente en ese momento sobraban. La pelinegra se limitó a levantarse, poner seguro a la puerta y volver a los brazos del chico que la esperaba.


	4. Ch 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Ya varios meses habían pasado desde el despertar de Cho y la rutina parecía seguir su curso con una simple alteración: ahora había una pareja más en el grupo. Si bien al principio había resultado un tanto sorpresivo para los demás miembros del equipo, con el tiempo habían terminado por adaptarse a la nueva situación. La pelinegra y el demonio del fuego eran sin duda una pareja peculiar: él siempre tan serio, tan calmado, de un malhumor explosivo; y ella siempre llena de energía, correteando alrededor de él mientras el medio koorime caminaba, tan risueña, y, sin embargo, igual de explosiva que él. La felicidad de ella era más que evidente, lo jalaba de un lado a otro en sus arranques de emoción, y él la dejaba ser, siempre con una casi invisible sonrisa en su rostro que era, quizás, lo que más sorprendía a todos, porque aunque Hiei no lo hiciera tan evidente como Cho lo hacía, todos se daban cuenta de que él era realmente feliz.

Era difícil no verlos juntos al menos una vez al día, por más ocupados que estuvieran se las ingeniaban para encontrarse, ya sea para tomar un helado, entrenar o incluso simplemente pasar el tiempo hablando de todo y a la vez de nada. Tal era la cercanía de ambos que parecían poder entenderse sin mediar palabras; de algún modo habían costumbres del demonio de fuego que se le pegaron a Cho y costumbres de Cho que se le pegaron al demonio de fuego, era por eso que ya no era algo extraño escuchar a la pelinegra responder a algo que la molestaba con un simple "hn" o encontrar a Hiei sacudiéndose el cabello con una mano, distraídamente. Habían también una que otra costumbre que habían adquirido los dos juntos, como la de saludarse o despedirse con un rápido roce de labios, que más de una vez había estado a punto de provocar un infarto en Yusuke o Kuwabara.

Ese día en particular los dos habían estado hablando por varias horas recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso en el jardín, cuando la pequeña Yukina había aparecido junto al resto de la pandilla. Ambos pelinegros la habían visto con curiosidad mientras ella jugaba con sus manos y un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro. Cho estalló en risas al comprender la situación, ellas eran amigas desde siempre, no era necesario que Yukina le explicara el porqué de su incomodidad para que la pelinegra lo supiera.

**- Vamos Yuki, vas a tener que acostumbrarte tarde o temprano. **– Concluyó la mujer una vez hubo controlado las risas lo suficiente para poder hablar.

El leve tono carmín de las mejillas de la koorime subió rápidamente a un tono rojo furioso en menos de un par de segundos, logrando simplemente que su amiga se burlará de ella de nueva cuenta. La pequeña dama de hielo optó por cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y fingir un leve puchero.

**- No seas mala conmigo, Cho.** – Se quejó la koorime.

Su amiga le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

**- Nunca lo sería, princesa.**

La dama de hielo sonrió ante el apelativo.

**- Hace mucho que no me llamabas así, no pensé que lo recordarías.**

**- ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme?** – Murmuró en respuesta la pelinegra, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yukina sonrió con cariño. Keiko se acercó al par de amigas, llevándose consigo a Yusuke a quien mantenía sujeto de la mano.

**- Veníamos a invitarlos a hacer picnic. **

Los ojos de Hiei, que había perdido interés en la conversación hace ya algún tiempo, se abrieron de nueva cuenta. La pelinegra a su lado hizo una leve mueca de desagrado, no es que tuviera nada en contra de la idea de pasar la tarde junto con el resto del grupo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo comiendo a la intemperie que la idea de comer afuera por puro gusto no le parecía del todo llamativa.

**- La verdad es que yo por mi parte prefiero quedarme aquí hoy, pero vayan ustedes.** – Dijo la pelinegra, buscando librarse del asunto con amabilidad.

Yukina se dio cuenta del desagrado que la idea había causado en su amiga, pero para ser sinceros, tenía muchas ganas de compartir con ella y verla junto a su hermano, por más que de cierto modo la cohibiera, de modo que antes de que los demás pudieran interferir, ella sonrió tranquilamente a su amiga y murmuró:

**- Vamos, Cho.**

La pelinegra jugó con su cabello, incomoda. El resto del grupo guardó silencio, mientras ambas amigas se veían una a la otra a los ojos, hasta que la dama del hielo decidió agregar algo más a su mención.

**- Te lo pido yo, por favor.**

Como si esas fueran palabras mágicas, la pelinegra bufó resignada, sin más se levantó. Sacudió de nueva cuenta su cabello, le ofreció la mano al demonio del fuego para que se levantara y viendo a los ojos a la koorime respondió.

**- Lo que tú me pidas, Yukina. **

La aludida notó la incomodidad en las palabras de la chica, pero las paso levemente por alto. Ya se encargaría ella misma de que Cho pasará un buen rato. En cambio, simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y le ofreció su mano, para caminar juntas. Fue así como partieron, como en cadena, Yukina sujetando la mano derecha de Cho, y Cho sujetando la mano derecha de Hiei con la mano libre.

* * *

Llevaban un par de minutos en el sitio que Botan había escogido para hacer el picnic. El sitio en sí era realmente hermoso, era un prado extenso, con algunos árboles que daban sombra, el sol brillaba en lo alto, varías flores decoraban el verde y unos cuantos pajaritos hacían de sus cantos la música de fondo que se mezclaba con las risas de los miembros del grupo. Las chicas, excepto Cho, se habían dedicado a proteger la comida de las hambrientas manos de Kuwabara y Yusuke, mientras Kurama colocaba un par de manteles en el suelo para poder sentarse y colocar la comida. Hiei y la pelinegra estaban cómodamente sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles.

* * *

La comida en sí no había durado mucho, no es que hubieran logrado comer mucho de todos modos, entre Yusuke y Kuwabara se habían atragantado prácticamente todo lo que habían traído. El grupo descansaba ahora junto entre risas amenas y comentarios sobre uno que otro recuerdo del pasado; todos estaban recostados bajo la sombra. Yusuke tapaba sus ojos con una de sus manos, mientras la otra afianzaba el agarre en la cadera de Keiko, cuya cabeza reposaba en el pecho de su novio; Kurama estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol, a su lado estaba Kuwabara acostado en el césped junto a Yukina, quien estaba arrodillada con los dedos de su mano entrelazados en los de su compañera, sobre una de las ramas del árbol estaba Hiei, cuyas intervenciones se basaban casi únicamente en insultos a Kuwabara y uno que otro comentario sarcástico. Pasados los minutos decidieron regresar casa quien para su casa, dando como resultado la separación del grupo, quedando así Yukina, Hiei y Cho solos.

* * *

Las dos chicas conversaban y reían amenamente, una a cada lado del demonio del fuego, quien solo permanecía en silencio escuchando las ocurrencias de las muchachas y una que otra anécdota del pasado que o bien se contaban la una a la otra o recordaban de alguna travesura que habían hecho estando juntas.

**- Éramos unas sádicas de pequeñas.** – Dijo la pelinegra, aún entre risas.

La koorime simplemente siguió carcajeándose mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano para darle a entender a la muchacha que estaba de acuerdo.

**- ¿Te acuerdas como destruimos el cuarto de Yami? **– Mencionó Yukina mientras se sujetaba suavemente el estómago.

**- ¡Cierto! **– Respondió la otra a duras penas. – **¡Volteamos el velador, hicimos un desastre y desarmamos la cama!**

**- ¡Sí! ¡Y escondimos las partes en el jardín!**

**- ¡Me había olvidado!**

**- Por eso la anciana amargada esa pensaba que éramos mala influencia para ti.** – Recordó la pelinegra, arrugando su cara adrede a modo de burla.

Siguieron riendo hasta que llegaron al tiempo y tuvieron que separarse para que cada una pudiera ir a su propio cuarto. Yukina sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amiga y a su hermano marcharse juntos en dirección al cuarto de la pelinegra con las manos entrelazadas, le encantaba que estuvieran juntos. Cho era perfecta para el demonio del fuego.

Cho iba casi saltando de alegría, se sentía bien, feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato así con Yukina, no por falta de ganas, sino porque simplemente no se había dado, momentos así no son algo planificable, simplemente surgen de la nada, son espontáneos. Entro a su habitación con una gran sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, dando brinquitos se acerco al armario y tomó una blusa unas tallas más grandes que ella para dormir, ella las usaba a modo de pijama, le resultaban cómodas. Al darse la vuelta vio al demonio del fuego recostado en la cama, mirándola fijamente, ya solo en bóxers. Se sonrojó un poco, ya hace varios meses que esa visión la encontraba prácticamente a diario y aún no podía evitar sonrojarse no solo por su falta de ropa, sino por la profunda mirada de la que Hiei era poseedor. Alegre, se acomodó sobre su pecho, después de robar un rápido beso de sus labios.

**- Tú y mi hermana son buenas amigas.** – Dijo él, rompiendo el relativo silencio en el que estaban inmersos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y subió la mirada, encontrándose con ese par de ojos que tanto le gustaban, en ellos pudo ver curiosidad y supo que no estaría conforme con una respuesta tan escueta como esa.

**- Nos conocemos desde pequeñas. **– Murmuró ella, mientras se acomodaba más sobre su pecho. – **Nos presentó una amiga que teníamos en común, Yami. Una mitad koorime, como tú.** – Continuó. – **Pronto nos hicimos realmente cercanas, éramos las tres mosqueteras, inseparables.**

**- ¿Yami? **– Preguntó él, sin saber de quién se trataba.

**- De ella no quiero hablar, chiquito.**

El chico se mantuvo en silencio a modo de aceptación a esa respuesta por un par de segundos más antes de continuar con su interrogatorio, ella estaba de humor para sus preguntas y él no pasaría por alto la oportunidad de obtener las respuestas que quería.

**- Enana. **

**- ¿mmm? **

**- Dijiste que le prometiste a mi hermana volver a ella, estuviera en donde estuviera. **– Recordó él.

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Cuando las tres éramos aún pequeñas por una serie de motivos estúpidos hubo problemas en mi clan.** – Comenzó a relatar ella. – **Fueron Yukina y Yami quienes estuvieron ahí para mí como soporte en esos momentos.** – Continuó ella. – **Yami tuvo que irse, cosa que me deprimió más aún, pero Yukina y yo nos apoyábamos una a la otra, juntas logramos salir adelante.** – Murmuró ella, con nostalgia. – **Después de un tiempo, cuando las cosas ya estaban más tranquilas, ella me confesó que había descubierto la existencia de un hermano perdido y que quería ir a buscarlo. No la detuve, yo también debía marcharme, así que tomamos caminos diferentes, nos separamos. No sabía cuándo volvería ni a dónde iba, pero sabía que debía irme, ¿Lo entiendes? **– Subió la mirada para ver como el muchacho asentía, confirmando que había comprendido y siguió hablando. – **Ella me hizo prometer que nos volveríamos a ver y como yo no sabía ni mi destino ni cuánto tiempo estaría lejos, le prometí que en cuanto regresará la encontraría, estuviera donde estuviera, y volvería a ella.**

Las palabras de la pelinegra fueron cada vez más bajas hasta que él supo que ella se había quedado dormida, pero ahora él entendía mucho más que antes, aunque por supuesto aquellas respuestas habían logrado provocar más interrogantes en su cabeza. No la presionaría, no había prisa, la experiencia le había enseñado a darle su tiempo a Cho en ese tipo de cosas, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

* * *

La mañana no tardó en llegar y con ella los molestos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, molestando a aquellos que aún querían permanecer dormidos. Una pelinegra empezó a removerse en los brazos de su acompañante, fastidiada por los rayos solares, buscando la manera de ocultarse de ellos y así poder seguir durmiendo. Sintió como el brazo que sujetaba su cadera la presionaba más contra el demonio del fuego, como leve pedido de que se quedase quieta. Una risita escapó de sus labios mientras con algo de dificultad se las ingeniaba para así poder darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Hiei, el chico reaccionó ante el tacto soltando un leve bostezo para luego posesionarse de los labios de su compañera en un beso entre somnoliento y demandante. Cuando se hubieron separado, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho, tranquila.

Pasaron los minutos y ahí seguía ella, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Hiei, acariciando la piel de su pecho con sus dedos, mientras él rozaba la yema de sus dedos en la espalda de ella. Cho se sentía llena, feliz, tranquila, segura y le encantaba. Nunca antes en la vida se había sentido así y para ser sinceros no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar ir ese conjunto de sensaciones que la embargaban. Besó el hombro del demonio, con cariño y sintió como el besaba su frente en respuesta. Suspiró, sabía que debía levantarse aunque no lo deseara realmente. Se puso de pie y se acercó al armario para coger una muda de ropa.

**- Te amo. **

Simplemente se le salió, sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiéndola incluso a ella misma. No estaba planeado, no lo había pensado siquiera, sencillamente se había escapado de sus labios al verlo ahí recostado en la cama, mirándola de esa manera tan profunda que le hacía perder cualquier atisbo de razón y al decirlo se había dado cuenta de que así era, todo ese paquete de sensaciones que la recorrían al verlo tenía un nombre y ese era amor, aunque ella lo hubiese notado recién en ese momento. Y no, Cho no sabía cuando había pasado, eso también había sido algo que simplemente paso. Guardó silencio, viéndolo a los ojos, nerviosa. Lo vio levantarse de la cama, vestirse, y sus latidos se aceleraron, su corazón expectante. Lo miró pasar de largo a su lado sintiéndose como si algo le impidiese respirar y al verlo salir por la ventana sin darle respuesta alguna casi pudo escuchar como algo en su pecho se rompió en mil pedasos.


	5. Ch 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El tiempo pasaba y el ambiente entre Hiei y Cho era evidentemente tenso. Ya no pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, es más, el par de pelinegros parecía esquivarse el uno al otro. Las salidas a ver helados se habían suspendido del todo, las pocas veces que entrenaban el uno con el otro era porque no les quedaba de otra y las pocas veces que se encontraban parecían no querer dirigirse la palabra, cuando lo hacían, era de manera rápida, directa y seca. Tanto Kurama como Yukina estaban preocupados por la situación, de modo que habían desarrollado una especie de alianza silenciosa en la que ambos buscaban calmar y entender a sus respectivos mejores amigos, sin conseguir en realidad información de lo que sucedía. Ambos pelinegros se negaban a hablar del tema.

La pequeña koorime y la reencarnación del kitsune estaban juntos en la sala esperando al demonio del fuego y a Cho. Esta era la última opción que se les había ocurrido para tratar de solucionar las cosas y sabían perfectamente que era una espada de doble filo. Las cosas eran fáciles de predecir, tanto Hiei como la pelinegra iban a terminar explotando por la presión, eso era seguro, y se pelearían con ellos, de ahí en adelante habían dos opciones o bien su unían para reclamarles, que era lo que ellos esperaban que hicieran, o ocasionaban una pelea incluso más fuerte que lo que sea que había sucedido. Eran conscientes de los riesgos que la acción en sí tenía, pero ya habían agotado cualquier otra estrategia que se les había ocurrido así que habían optado por la intervención, dado que la situación en cuestión ya no afectaba solo a ese par, sino que la evidente tensión entre ellos incomodaba y ponía con los nervios de punta a todos los demás miembros del grupo.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación mientras el par de amigos esperaban la llegada de los pelinegros, los nervios de ambos prácticamente se sentían en el aire.

**- Kurama.** – Lo llamó la pequeña mujer.

**- Dime Yukina.** – Respondió él con más calma de la que en realidad sentía.

**- ¿No están tardando mucho en venir?**

El pelirrojo sonrió un tanto incomodo, esa duda también existía en su cabeza, pero de todas maneras trataría de tranquilizar a la mujer que estaba a su lado, después de todo él tenía a su mejor amigo involucrado, en cambio ella tenía a su mejor amiga y un hermano. Además tenía el leve mal presentimiento de que la tormenta la había desatado el Jaganshi. El muchacho tendía a tener muy poco tino en las cosas relacionadas con el corazón.

**- No te preocupes, ya deben estar por llegar.**

Como invocados por la afirmación, ambos pelinegros aparecieron en la habitación. La muchacha por la puerta y el chico por la ventana. Las miradas de ambos chocaron, la leve calma que estaba en los rostros de ambos pronto se transformó en tensión que velozmente se extendió en el ambiente, mezclándose con el nerviosismo del par de youkais sentados en el sofá. Con una lentitud casi ceremonial ambos avanzaron un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y se recargaron sobre las respectivas paredes, alejados el uno del otro. Clavaron sus ojos en quienes los habían llamado y esperaron, sin que los anfitriones llegaran a decir nada, por lo que Cho terminó por romper el, por mucho, incomodo silencio.

**- ¿A qué me has llamado, Yuki?** – Cuestionó la mujer.

**- Lo mismo pregunto, zorro.**

Los aludidos se tensaron, la pequeña koorime suspiró, nerviosa, lo que provocó curiosidad en su amiga, que ladeó la cabeza, interrogándola con la mirada. La youkai de hielo no pudo mantener la mirada de su amiga, así que la fijo en el suelo. Sabía que Cho se enojaría con ella, eso era algo seguro y era, además, algo que había aceptado por más que la lastimara. Al menos la tranquilizaba el hecho de que el plan parecía estar funcionando, a pesar de estar ambos tan lejos el uno del otro, se habían respaldado como mínimo en la pregunta que hicieron. Kurama observó por el rabillo del ojo a su compañera y notó que ella no estaría en capacidad de empezar la intervención, así que fue él quien decidió dar el primer paso.

**- Hiei, Cho, ¿por qué no se sientan?** – Los invitó el pelirrojo con un ademán.

**- No, gracias.** – Respondió la pelinegra, viéndolo interrogante.

**- Ve al grano.** – Espetó el demonio del fuego.

Ahí fue cuando la dama del hielo pareció reaccionar, con una suave sonrisa que no logró evitar que se viese forzada se dispuso a tratar de convencerlos de que se sentaran al menos. Clavo sus ojos en los de su amiga por un par de segundos y luego en los de su hermano.

**- Cho, siéntate, por favor. Te lo pido.**

La aludida descruzó los brazos que mantenía sobre su pecho, se separó de la pared y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás individuales frente a los dos jóvenes que los habían citado allí, con evidente desgano, pero sin chistar. La koorime miró entonces suplicante a su hermano y casi en un susurró continuó.

**- Hiei, por favor.**

El muchacho bufó molesto, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Tomo asiento en el sofá libre. La situación era realmente incomoda y tan tensa que parecía que se podía cortar con el filo de una espada. Kurama decidió dar inicio a la conversación.

**- Bueno, los hemos llamado porque tenemos que hablar con los dos. La verdad es que ya hemos agotado todas las demás estrategias en las que hemos podido pensar y…**

Pero no pudo terminar porque Hiei lo interrumpió con fastidio.

**- Ve al grano, zorro.**

La compañera del aludido decidió hablar, no iba a dejar solo al pelirrojo con el problema. Con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pudo lograr observó a ambos pelinegros.

**- Hiei, Cho, lo que sucede es que la tensión entre ustedes dos ya está empezando a incomodar al grupo y nos preguntábamos si quizás podrían solucionarlo.**

Bien, estaba dicho, la bomba había sido lanzada, se encogió un poco sobre sí misma y esperó la reacción que no fue ni la mitad de explosiva de lo que había esperado. Ambos pelinegros se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse del lugar, la primera reacción de la dama de hielo fue congelar tanto la ventana como la puerta para impedirles marcharse.

**- ¡No se vayan! **– Casi gritó. – **Por favor.** – Continuó ella con un tono más calmado.

Ambos youkais detuvieron su huída, pero no se volvieron a sentar. Sus miradas frías como el hielo, tempestuosas, demostrando claramente que se sentían invadidos, que no deseaban estar ahí. Kurama suspiró, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Algo le decía que las cosas iban a salir mucho peor de lo que pensaron en un principio. Sin embargo, ya no podía dejarse a medias, el caos había sido liberado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

**- ¿Podrían decirnos que es lo que sucedió? Quizás podamos ayudar.**

Parecía como si la pregunta hubiese sido lanzada al aire, nadie movía un músculo siquiera, ninguno de los cuestionados hizo siquiera un ademán de querer responder. Los minutos pasaban y el silencio era cada vez más insufrible. La expresión dolida en el rostro de la koorime finalmente hizo efecto en el demonio del fuego, quien abrió la boca para hablar.

**- Es solo que la onna se toma las cosas muy a pecho.**

Kurama alcanzó a alzar una ceja antes de que la explosión se diera. Así que había estado en lo correcto, sí había sido culpa del poco tacto de Hiei.

**- ¿Me tomó las cosas muy a pecho? ¡Maldito insensible!**

La voz de la pelinegra empezaba a subir de tono, mientras que sus puños se cerraban con una fuerza tal que lastimaba. El demonio de fuego se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, mientras la dama de hielo y el kitsune se encogían un poco más en sus asientos, incómodos.

**- ¡Cálmate, loca!**

Kurama no pudo más que imprimir una mueca de leve terror en su rostro, esa había sido, definitivamente, una mala opción para detener la erupción del volcán en que ahora Cho estaba convertida.

**- ¿Qué me calme? Por supuesto.** – La respuesta de ella había sido sarcástica en todo el sentido de la palabra. – **Es realmente sencillo permanecer tranquilo cuando te rompen el corazón.**

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron como platos, dos de ellos fijos en Hiei, mientras que el muchacho parecía haberse quedado estático en su lugar. Al ver que el pelinegro no iba a decir nada, la chica optó por darse la vuelta, pero finalmente la respuesta del aludido llegó a sus oídos.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**

Ella río, cínica, y alzó una ceja con calculada frialdad.

**- No puedes ser tan idiota, Hiei.** – Dijo ella, burlona. - **¿O crees que todos estos meses los he pasado a tu lado por diversión?** – Continuó ella, con ácido en la voz. – **No sé quién te crees, ni me importa, pero conmigo no va a jugar un demonio del fuego inútil que no tiene sentido del respeto.**

Cuando cayó en cuenta que nadie tenía la más mínima intención de pararle el carro ni de acotar nada, siguió hablando.

**- Si lo que querías era simplemente alguien que te llenará la cama, debiste haberte ido por otro lado, o al menos haber tenido la decencia de decírmelo. Si una mujer te dice te amo, no huyes por la ventana, cobarde.**

Con eso la furia de Hiei se desató también.

**- ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!**

Ambos se posicionaron rápidamente en pose de pelea, pero antes de que esta pudiese dar inicio, la koorime ya estaba entre los dos, con las manos extendidas y negando fervientemente con la cabeza, como temiendo que su voz le fallara si es que se decidiese por hablar. Cho fue quien reaccionó primero.

**- Será como vos quieras, Yukina. **– Dijo ella, interpretando la acción de su amiga como un pedido mudo.

Sin que nadie dijese más nada, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la habitación. En cuanto eso sucedió, la única mujer que quedaba simplemente se quebró, llevó ambas manos a su rostro, mientras leves temblores azotaban su cuerpo. Kurama se apresuró a pasar un brazo por sus hombros en muestra de apoyo, buscando tranquilizarla, pero en cuento Hiei hizo el más mínimo movimiento, la mujer explotó.

**- ¡No! ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! ¡Me vas a escuchar!**

Ambos muchachos abrieron los ojos tan grande como pudieron en respuesta. Nunca nadie, que ellos conocieran al menos, había oído a Yukina gritar. Ella simplemente no gritaba, era demasiado dulce y tranquila para eso. Y, sin embargo, ahora parecía totalmente fuera de sí. Hiei no había logrado expresar palabra alguna antes de que ella interrumpiera su intención, ya bajando su voz a uno normal, pero que sonaba tan tétrico y amenazador que asustaba.

**- Esta vez voy a hablar yo y que ni se les ocurra, ni a ti, ni a Kurama interrumpirme. **– Anunció ella en un tono lúgubre.

Un par de minutos pasaron y al ver que nadie la interrumpía, continuó.

**- Cho y yo somos amigas desde la infancia.** – Empezó Yukina, con calma. – **Ella estuvo a mi lado cuando más necesitaba de apoyo, haría lo que fuera por ella y sé que ella haría lo mismo por mí.** – En ese punto lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo luego como perlas sobre el suelo, produciendo un suave golpeteó que ella ignoró, acción que sus dos oyentes no se atrevieron a contradecir. – **Cho es una youkai del fuego, por lo que nuestra amistad nunca fue bien vista por las mujeres de la aldea, pero por algunos tratados con su clan no podían impedir que ella viniese a visitarme. **– Explicó la dama del hielo. – **Los youkai del fuego del clan de Cho son famosos por su extremo sentido de la lealtad y el sacrificio por sus compañeros, trabajan en manadas. Cuando ellos se apegan a alguien el lazo es extremadamente fuerte. Es por eso que ella aún sufre por lo pasado con Yami y por eso también que ella cumple cualquier cosa que yo le pida, para ella soy parte de su manada, así que ella simplemente me complacerá en lo que desee para ser feliz. **– La pequeña koorime cerró sus puños con frustración, mientras seguía quieta viendo a su hermano a los ojos. – **Y es debido a eso que la has lastimado tanto, ella creó un lazo contigo.**

El silencio reinó en la habitación mientras la mujer les daba tiempo a ambos hombres para procesar la información que ella acababa de darles sin más. Cuando pensó que les había dado el tiempo suficiente, continuó.

**- Hiei, para serte sincera, no podría interesarme menos con quien te pienses revolcar. Siempre y cuando no la lastimes a ella, a ella déjala en paz. **– Murmuró Yukina, ácidamente. – **Por muy hermano mío que seas, Hiei, esta vez te has cruzado de la raya.**

Pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos amigos y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un comentario sarcástico del todo innecesario.

**- Sí, lo sé, casi desde el principio lo supe. Vamos, soy una youkai también y no soy tonta. ¿En serio creíste que podrías ocultármelo por tanto tiempo?**

Al ver que el pelinegro no parecía estar en condiciones de contestar, suspiró un tanto alterada.

**- Iré tras Cho, tal vez pueda alcanzarla y hablar con ella. Además me ayudará a tranquilizarme, pero no te vayas, no hemos terminado de hablar.**

Sin agregar nada más, Yukina caminó a paso un tanto apresurado hasta la puerta y poco después desapareció en el aire.


	6. Ch 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Llevaba horas en su búsqueda, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, y recién en ese momento había encontrado el rastro de su amiga, sabía que la pelinegra era mucho más veloz que ella, así que optó por dejarla saber que la estaba siguiendo para que la esperase. Provocó que el viento se helará a su alrededor y pequeños trazos de nieve y hielo aparecieran. Cho pareció comprender el mensaje al instante, pues detuvo su carrera de inmediato. Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que la koorime llegará a donde la pelinegra la estaba esperando. La youkai estaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, viendo fijamente a la recién llegada a los ojos.

**- Lo siento. **– Fue todo lo que la mujer pudo decir.

La pelinegra negó con la mano, como restándole importancia a la situación, y sonrió, aunque el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos.

**- No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Yukina. Hiciste lo que consideraste correcto.**

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, viéndose a los ojos, evaluando los sentimientos que cada una sentía en esos momentos. La koorime habló primero, tanteando el terreno con un comentario casual.

**- Le dije a Hiei que sé que es mi hermano.**

Cho ladeó la cabeza con genuina curiosidad. Yukina no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio, entonces la pelinegra no la odiaba, ella aún se preocupaba genuinamente por su estado.

**- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?**

**- No muy bien. Tendremos que hablar luego.**

**- Ya veo.**

La youkai de fuego alzó la mirada, fijó su vista en el anochecer y sin más, murmuró.

**- No quiero volver, pero si es lo que vienes a pedirme sabes que cumpliría con lo que fuera.**

La dama de hielo negó tristemente con la cabeza.

**- No te obligare a quedarte.**

**- Bien.**

Con esa única palabra la mujer se despegó del árbol y comenzó a internarse entre las sombras del bosque. Yukina clavó su vista en el piso, controlando las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

**- ¿Te volveré a ver?**

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, la pregunta había sido lanzada al viento. Cho se había marchado. Sin tener nada más que hacer ahí, la mujer se dio la vuelta y regresó a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

En la habitación estaban Hiei, sentado en uno de los sofás individuales, aún en shock; frente a él estaba sentado Kurama, viéndolo con preocupación, pero sin decir palabra. Cerca de ellos estaban parados Keiko, Yusuke y Kuwabara, visiblemente confundidos, pero sin saber que decir. Cuando el discípulo de Genkai finalmente se ánimo a abrir la boca para hacer la pregunta, el sonido de su voz fue silenciado por la puerta que se abría de repente, mostrando a una alterada Yukina que nada más verlos corrió a los brazos de Kuwabara y estalló en llanto. El susodicho simplemente atinó a abrazarla por la cintura y acariciar su cabello, buscando tranquilizarla.

**- Se fue.** – Murmuró Yukina aún en los brazos de Kuwabara, tras haberse tranquilizado

**- ¿Quién?** – Preguntó Yusuke, aún sin entender la situación.

**- Cho, se fue.** – Repitió la mujer, aún alterada, pero ya pudiendo controlar el llanto.

Keiko decidió separarse de su novio y acariciar suavemente los cabellos de la muchacha con la mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora que tenía para luego decirle.

**- Ella volverá seguro, tranquila.**

La chica negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

**- No lo entienden.** – Dijo Yukina finalmente. – **Esta vez ella no quiso prometerme que volvería, se fue antes de que pudiese pedírselo.**

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, mientras la pequeña mujer se separaba de Kuwabara y de la mano de Keiko para marcharse del lugar sin mencionar más nada. El ambiente se volvió aún mas incomodo en segundos, los demás no sabían que había pasado, pero tenían bien claro que fuese lo que hubiese sido, el demonio del fuego estaba definitivamente involucrado con la partida de la pelinegra. Finalmente Kuwabara se decidió a seguir el mismo camino que la dama de hielo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, mientras que Keiko se llevó a rastras a su novio para así poder dar algo de privacidad al par de amigos.

**- ¿Qué harás?**

Como si esas palabras fueran una especie de interruptor, el demonio de fuego colapso. Sus codos sobre sus piernas y sus manos sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en el suelo. El pelirrojo lo dejó desahogarse hasta que algunos minutos después el youkai logró pronuncias algo coherente.

**- ¿Y ahora que hago Kurama?**

El aludido se congeló, eran muy pocas las veces que había escuchado a su amigo llamarlo por su nombre y la mayoría de veces no había sido por algo bueno.

**- Debes tranquilizarte. Ya luego veremos qué hacer.**

Hiei finalmente levantó la cabeza, el pelirrojo se sorprendió por su expresión. Era la primera vez que el demonio de fuego de hecho se veía tan frágil ante sus ojos, como si fuese un niño pequeño y perdido que estuviese aterrado buscando a su madre para que ella lo rescatase. Conocedor de que sus palabras no servirían de nada, colocó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro como muestra de apoyo.

**- Quisiera salir a caminar. – **Murmuró él.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para acotar algo, pero el muchacho volvió a hablar antes.

**- Pero creo que Yukina no se lo tomaría muy bien. ¿Cierto?**

Los ojos verdes del zorro se encontraron con los orbes rojos de su amigo que lo miraban como si de un momento al otro lo consideraran como un ser que supiese ahora todas las respuestas que el pelinegro necesitaba. Kurama se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para darle la razón a lo que el otro youkai simplemente bajó la mirada.

* * *

La mañana llegó sorprendiendo en el mismo lugar a Hiei, quien no se había movido del sofá, y a Kurama que no se había atrevido a dejar a su amigo solo siquiera por un instante. Kuwabara se había marchado un par de horas atrás tras dejar a una exhausta Yukina dormida en su cama, mientras Genkai se mantenía encerrada en su cuarto, tratando de respetar la privacidad de los integrantes del drama que daba lugar en su templo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y nada cambiaba, todo permanecía en un silencio tal que si es que cualquier persona estuviera ahí sin saber de la existencia de los demás, se sorprendería al verlos. El lugar parecía inhabitado. Tanto así era que el suave sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó prácticamente por toda la casa. Tras la puerta se encontraba una Yukina con un aspecto un tanto demacrado, demostrado que lo poco que había dormido no le había servido de nada; su cabello un tanto desaliñado, su piel más pálida de lo usual, sus ojos un poco enrojecidos por el llanto y unas ojeras marcaban su rostro. Su mirada pronto se cruzó con la de su hermano, sin mediar palabra alguna se acercó a él, besó su mejilla y continuó su camino a la cocina.

Hiei sintió el calor que le produjo el contacto de los labios de su hermana con su mejilla y se quedo quieto por la sorpresa. Él había pasado la noche contemplando posibilidades, modos en los que Yukina le expresaría su odio y le exigiría no volver a verlo jamás y cuando había creído que el momento finalmente había llegado, ella simplemente se había acercado a él y lo había besado. Vio como con ese acto Kurama se relajó un poco en su lugar, probablemente había estado temiendo otro enfrentamiento. Pocos minutos más tarde el ambiente empezó a llenarse de olor a comida. No mucho tiempo después el pelirrojo se levantó a ayudar a su hermana a poner la mesa.

**- Acompáñanos a comer, hermano.**

La reacción a esa palabra le resultó impresionante, apenas la escuchó llamarlo de esa manera gran parte de la tensión de su cuerpo pareció desaparecer junto a un poco del peso que sentía sobre sus hombros. No tenía hambre, pero no tenía el corazón para negarse en esos momentos, así que simplemente se levanto y la siguió hasta la mesa. Se obligó a comer aunque de alguna manera su estomago parecía negarse a cooperar. Nadie dijo nada, ya sea por miedo a romper la calma que los envolvía o por no encontrar nada que decir. Una vez acabaron la comida Yukina y Kurama se dispusieron a lavar todo mientras Hiei los observaba desde la mesa, con la mirada de algún modo ausente.

Hiei se removió un tanto incomodo en su asiento, el ambiente era tan deprimente que parecía un funeral. Lo que normalmente le hubiera parecido ridículo, nadie había muerto, simplemente había resultado herida y había huido, que era diferente. Sacudió sus cabellos con frustración, aunque nadie hubiese muerto, él se sentía como si fuese un asesino de un modo u otro. Se sentía culpable y eso lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, una parte de él se negaba a aceptar cualquier tipo de culpa, a veces incluso llegaba más lejos y la culpaba a ella, después de todo él nunca había dicho que iba en serio, por lo tanto la pelinegra se creó una ilusión solita, él nunca le dijo que la amaba. Pero otro lado de él lo atormentaba, le decía que Cho había tenido razón y que además, como broche de oro, había lastimado a su hermana. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego se levantó para ir camino a la puerta, dispuesto a dar un paseo para tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

**- No te vayas.**

Detuvo sus pasos sin siquiera haber llegado cerca de la puerta, sorprendido. Su hermana había leído sus intenciones y ahora le pedía dejarlas a un lado.

**- Por favor.** – Dijo Yukina.

Hiei volteó a mirarla sin saber que decir para encontrarse con el rostro asustado de la dama del hielo. Sintió como su urgencia por salir del lugar terminaba por quedar en segundo lugar frente a la necesidad de ofrecer algo de tranquilidad a la koorime, pero antes de que él pudiera moverse de su lugar, ella procedió a explicar el porqué de su pedido.

**- Puede que la haya perdido a ella.** – Murmuró la mujer. – **No quiero perderte a ti también.**

Sintió como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente, sabiéndose la causa del dolor de la muchacha frente a él y por primera vez en la vida deseó saber cómo se hacía para confortar a alguien, para darle paz. Sin saber que más hacer, terminó por simplemente darse la vuelta y regresar. Se paró frente a Yukina y con algo de nerviosismo y esperando estar haciendo las cosas bien, besó su mejilla.

**- No me iré a ningún lugar.** - Susurró él lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

La sintió tensarse por un momento y Hiei se tensó en respuesta, preguntándose si es que había hecho las cosas mal, pero antes de que pudiese retroceder, ella ya se había relajado y tomándolo por sorpresa, se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a él. El pelinegro simplemente regresó el abrazo, acercándola a sí y notando como ella parecía desmoronarse contra su pecho. Oyó los golpes secos de las perlas contra el piso, haciendo evidente que la mujer estaba llorando y abrió aún más los ojos en sorpresa, mientras se tensaba. Clavó su vista en su amigo, interrogante, pero el pelirrojo se limitó a hacer señas que el pelinegro no terminaba de entender, así que simplemente imitó lo que había visto hacer a Kuwabara y empezó a acariciar su cabello, tratando así de detener su llanto.


	7. Ch 7

Bien, he vuelto! Este capi es un tanto corto lo que me hace sentir mal por haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero lo necesito para poder continuar con la historia. Espero no me odien por eso :( En todo caso ya tengo varios capis preparados y mientras mi internet y mis tareas diarias deseen colaborar subire los capis mas rapido. Asi que espero disfruten la historia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

Lamento que este capi en particular sea tan corto, pero para ser sincera no me pareció que daba para más tampoco.

**Capitulo 7**

Pasaban los días y la situación en el templo de Genkai parecía ya haberse estabilizado de algún modo. El ambiente ya no era deprimente, pero de todas maneras no era feliz, era como si algo faltase para que estuviesen completos y no lograban descifrar que era lo que estaba perdido. Lograban sentir calma, incluso reír unos momentos, pero siempre tenían ese vacio presente. Yukina se pasaba los días casi en automático, solo despertaba de su trance durante las visitas de Kuwabara y se ponía realmente nerviosa si llegaba a perder de vista a su hermano, logrando de esa manera atarlo de cierta forma al templo de Genkai, estresándolo un poco al ser el demonio del fuego un ser acostumbrado a moverse como quisiera y cuando quisiera. Kurama pasaba de visita muy seguido, para tratar de ayudar a su amigo a liberar un poco el estrés y para monitorear la situación.

Genkai, por su lado, iba y venía. Trataba mayormente de no involucrarse en la situación, conocedora de que el problema le era ajeno y de que eran los jóvenes quienes debían, de una manera u otra, solucionar las cosas. La situación le desagradaba, cierto, pero sabía que no era su puesto el solucionarla por ellos. Aún así, de vez en cuando buscaba calmar un poco las tensiones y lograba que se olvidaran de sus penas por un par de horas siquiera.

* * *

Una tarde como cualquier otra Kurama regresaba de su tarde de estudios sin prestar demasiada atención a aquello que lo rodeaba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando lo que podría hacer para solucionar el problema que al grupo aquejaba, contemplaba incluso la posibilidad de pedir consejo a su madre. En medio de eso estaba, cuando una presencia conocida lo hizo detenerse en su camino, casi por un instante logró visualizar a Cho frente a él; su cabello suelto hondeando tras ella agitadamente en su carrera, sus ropas algo desgarradas y arma en mano; estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció. Con un suspiro el kitsune continuó su camino, no quedaban más de veinte minutos para llegar al templo y algo le decía que sea lo que fuese lo que estuviese pasando, no era un asunto en el que él debería involucrarse.

Cuando finalmente llegó al templo, fue en busca de su amigo, había decidido ya hace un par de días que debía hablar con él seriamente así tuviese que obligarlo; el demonio del fuego parecía estar realmente perdido en la situación y aún así, rehuía hablar del tema, como si ignorar lo que estuviese pasando lograría dejar la situación en el pasado. Encontró a Yukina regando las plantas del pequeño jardín y, como había pensado, a Hiei acomodado en la rama de un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos para darle privacidad a su hermana y lo suficientemente cerca para que ella pudiese verlo. Sonrió amablemente a la dama del hielo, mientras sus ojos lanzaban una pregunta un tanto nerviosa que ella pareció entender, pues tras asentir dio media vuelta e ingresó al templo, dejando así al par de amigos solos.

**- Hiei.**

**- ¿Qué quieres, zorro?** – Fue la respuesta del youkai de fuego.

**- Tenemos que hablar.**

**- No hay nada de que hablar.** - Dicho esto, el pelinegro se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

**- Ya huiste de la situación lo suficiente, Hiei.**

**- Metete en tus asuntos, zorro.**

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, dejando que el silencio reinara el lugar por un par de segundos, mientras pensaba en la manera más tranquila de llamar la atención de su amigo. Pero cuando lo vio empezar a caminar, terminó por simplemente decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**- La vi hoy, viniendo al templo.**

Al notar que eso había logrado detener la marcha del pelinegro, optó por continuar su relato.

**- Tenía las ropas un tanto rasgadas, estaba armada y parecía llevar prisa, no se detuvo ni para lanzarme una mirada. **

**- No me importa.**

Pero Kurama conocía lo suficiente a Hiei como para darse cuenta de que le importaba, había notado claramente el nerviosismo del que su antiguo compañero de crímenes había sido preso al escuchar que Cho estaba cerca del templo y luego la preocupación que sintió al darse cuenta de que probablemente no estaba en una situación favorable, pero también sabía que el orgullo del pelinegro le impediría hacer algo al respecto, el muchacho necesitaba un empujón, una excusa que le permitiera involucrarse en el problema sin necesidad de por eso decir que estaba preocupado por ella y él le daría la dichosa excusa si es que eso era lo que se requería para solucionar de una vez el problema.

**- Me pregunto en qué clase de problema estará Cho.**

Guardó silencio por un momento, como si en realidad estuviese pensando sobre el asunto.

**- No quiero ni pensar como se pondría Yukina si es que algo llegase a pasarle.**

Y ahí estaba, le había dado a Hiei la excusa que necesitaba, ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar a que él se decidiese en que momento y como reaccionar ante la información que se le había dado.

**- Cuida de Yukina.**

Sin decir nada más, el youkai desapareció de vista. El kitsune pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido por la velocidad de la reacción de su compañero antes de que una sonrisa satisfecha se pintara en sus labios. Con tranquilidad se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ingresar al templo y explicar a la dama del hielo los nuevos acontecimientos.

* * *

Yukina estaba en la cocina, acomodando las compras que había hecho Genkai. Sabía que su hermano ya no estaba en el templo y aún así estaba tranquila, tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que sucedía, le daría un día o dos de ventaja, tarde o temprano ella también tendría que incluirse en la situación. Sintió como Kurama entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa victoriosa y no necesitó más para que sus sospechas sean confirmadas. Le sonrió en respuesta, sabiendo que él comprendería que ella ya sabía. En los últimos días, con la alianza para calmar los ánimos entre Cho y Hiei, además del drama en el que habían estado recientemente, habían llegado a entenderse bien mutuamente.

**- Fue tras ella.**

Y con esa oración la sonrisa de ambos pareció ensancharse.

**- Le damos un día o dos de ventaja.**

El pelirrojo asintió, entendiendo a que se refería la mujer frente a él y sin mediar ni una sola palabra más se dedicó a ayudarla a acomodar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares.


	8. CH 8

Bueno este también es algo corto pero responde a muchas preguntas. Nuevamente lamento la demora, les daría las debidas explicaciones, pero estoy mentalmente muerta por hoy. Espero lo disfruten

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

El día ya llegaba a su fin, en el horizonte el sol se ocultaba dejando como despedida un manto oscuro que aún no terminaba de aparecer gracias a la amplia gama de tonos anaranjados y rojos que acompañaban al astro diurno en su viaje. Las tiendas y restaurantes se vaciaban poco a poco, en las calles ya casi nadie caminaba y ahí estaba él, en el mirador, viendo el espectáculo con expresión frustrada. Varias veces en el pasado había ido a ese lugar con ella, nunca sin quejarse, encontraba esa actividad una pérdida de tiempo, pero a ella se le iluminaba la mirada con cada atardecer y por algún motivo él había pensado que quizás, solo quizás, la encontraría ahí. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el lugar estaba desierto y aún así no había logrado marcharse, por algún extraño motivo estaba ahí, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, viendo el espectáculo frente a sus ojos y con una misteriosa sensación de angustia en el pecho.

No había pasado ni un día desde que empezó su búsqueda por Cho y ya estaba empezando a entrar en desesperación. Eso de que las cosas no salieran tal cual él quería simplemente no iba con él. Hiei era en todo sentido un maniático del control, las cosas debían salir según lo planeado en el tiempo límite que él consideraba apropiado, es por eso que tenía tanta obsesión con el poder; mientras más poder se tiene mayor es la cantidad de variables que se podrían controlar. También por eso se mantenía en un permanente estado de estrés, eso no solo lograba mantenerlo en un permanente estado de alerta que hacía que pueda responder más rápido a cualquier situación, sino que además le permitía esperar lo peor de todos y así no verse sorprendido o alterado si es que llegasen a fallar. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado por algún motivo que él no llegaba a entender, era frustrante. Gracias a su gran velocidad había recorrido toda la ciudad y sus alrededores ya varias veces y aún así no la había encontrado, ni siquiera con ayuda de su jagan; el tercer ojo que, se suponía, todo lo veía.

Kurama le había dicho que la vio en las cercanías del templo de Genkai, por lo tanto habían tan solo dos posibilidades: o bien él había pasado algo miserablemente por alto o la pelinegra se había marchado de la ciudad de alguna manera con gran rapidez. Se detuvo por el momento mientras se tapaba los oídos con fastidio, podía escuchar claramente el sonido del silbato del detective y aunque no le hacía gracia que lo llamaran de esa manera, prefirió ver que es lo que quería esta vez el chico antes de que encontrara alguna manera aún más molesta de llamarlo.

* * *

**- ¿Crees que venga?** - Preguntó un muchacho de cabellos cobrizos a su compañero.

**- No lo sé.** – Fue todo lo que obtuvo a modo de respuesta.

Un silencio nervioso se instaló entre los dos hombres alumbrados por la luz de la luna, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que el demonio del fuego apareciese frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos chicos se removieron incómodos bajo la mirada asesina de su viejo compañero de equipo. Viendo que ninguno de los dos anunciaba el motivo por el cual lo habían llamado, se aventuró a lanzar su típico monosílabo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse de ahí de una vez por todas, después de todo tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su vida que verles las caras de idiotas a esos dos, pero antes de que pueda irse del lugar, uno de los dos finalmente se digno a hablar.

**- Koenma dice que en las afueras de la ciudad ha habido mucha actividad demoniaca últimamente.**

El recién llegado simplemente se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que en realidad no podía importarle menos, ahora sí estaba decidido a simplemente marcharse dejando a esos dos con las palabras en la boca, no tenía tiempo que perder. Al ver sus intenciones el otro se apresuró a hablar.

**- Dice que Cho tiene algo que ver.**

Con eso la marcha del pelinegro se detuvo en seco y los dos muchachos sabían perfectamente el motivo, quería la información que creía ellos tenían y, de ese modo, habían conseguido llamar su atención. Pero esta vez fue el turno de ellos de encogerse de hombros.

**- No sabemos más, debes preguntárselo a Koenma.**

Sin decir más nada empezaron a irse del lugar, pero ni bien habían dado un par de pasos se dieron la vuelta nuevamente.

**- Hiei ¿vienes?**

Como toda respuesta el aludido comenzó a caminar, siguiéndolos.

* * *

A penas abrieron las grandes puertas de la oficina de Koenma lo encontraron tal y como lo recordaban, era un pequeño niño ataviado con un traje azul con decoraciones rosadas y un gorro a juego con la inscripción "jr." al frente, en su boca el habitual chupón y en su mano izquierda el sello con el que se encargaba de las pilas de papel sobre su escritorio. Su juvenil rostro demostraba seriedad al igual que los del pelirrojo del grupo y la antigua asistente de Yusuke, Botan, logrando así llamar la atención de los recién llegados. El antiguo equipo de detectives estaba nuevamente reunido.

Todos esperaban que el niño detrás del escritorio finalmente se dignara a decir algo, pero él parecía ausente, como pensándose bien que es lo que necesitase decir. Finalmente la paciencia del demonio de fuego llego a su fin. Nada nuevo, por supuesto, el muchacho era conocido por su difícil temperamento, pero en ese momento su ruda exigencia era la misma que todos sus compañeros no se habían atrevido aún a hacer.

**-Habla de una vez.**

Y esa sencilla oración bastó para sacar de su trance al niño tras el escritorio, quien simplemente lanzó un suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

**-Alrededor de los últimos meses mis investigadores han registrado un ligero aumento en la actividad demoniaca de la zona. Nada preocupante, sin embargo, en las últimas semanas el núcleo de estas actividades se ha expandido en conjunto con las mismas. No tenemos mucha información al respecto, solo sabemos que se trata de una demonesa de nombre Yami del mismo clan del que proviene Cho.**

Mientras esto era dicho una imagen de ambas muchachas en cuestión aparecía en la pantalla a las espaldas de Koenma. A la izquierda estaba la ya tan conocida Cho, su cabello largo y negro estaba suelto y caí libremente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos cafés con el típico delineador negro que la caracterizaba veían fijamente a quién fuera que haya tomado la imagen, pero en su rostro no había la más mínima emoción. A su lado estaba la imagen de una muchacha de un cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tan negro como el de Cho, pero totalmente lacio con un flequillo que contrastaba con su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos miraban el piso, haciendo difícil ver su color y mostrando un suave tono rojo sobre sus parpados.

Sin que nadie haya notado nada, una pequeña muchacha había entrado en silencio a la habitación y había escuchado la aclaración de Koenma. Su mirada estaba fija en las dos imágenes que se mostraban ante ellos, pero su boca había permanecido sellada demostrando su deseo de permanecer en total silencio haciéndose notar únicamente cuando las palabras que llevaba guardadas parecieron tomar vida y salieron como por si solas.

**- Yami era amiga de Cho y mía cuando éramos tan solo unas niñas. Dentro del clan hubo una especie de guerra civil. El padre de Yami desafió al padre de Cho por el control del clan, algo que de resultar perdedor se vería como traición y se pagaría únicamente con la vida, previniendo el posible resultado su padre mandó a Yami en un viaje con uno de sus hermanos para protegerla unos días antes, de modo que al volver ella se encontró con que su padre había muerto acusado de traición, no ha sido la misma desde entonces, guarda un enorme resentimiento hacia Yami y su familia. Tomando en cuenta que Cho es la heredera y se supone debe estar a punto de tomar el puesto de su padre, según la tradición, asumo ****que desea venganza o bien conseguir lo que su padre no logró.**

Sin perder el tiempo Koenma hizo que su fiel asistente ogro anotará la nueva información que habían adquirido, podría servir para obtener más pistas y así estar más seguros de que era exactamente a lo que se estaban metiendo. No se sentía muy cómodo mandando al equipo de detectives a resolver un caso prácticamente a ciegas.

* * *

No había pasado ni una hora desde que cada uno había seguido su camino aún con los recientes sucesos cruzando por su mente. Koenma les había pedido de favor que lo ayudaran con ese problema en particular y ellos no se habían negado, todos tenían un motivo personal para involucrarse; ya sea una antigua amiga de la infancia en problemas, seres queridos que proteger, preguntas para las que querían respuestas o simple aburrimiento. El problema era que, a pesar de que no habían hecho tan siquiera un movimiento, la situación ya era un caos para todos ellos. Habían llegado a sus respectivos destinos para encontrarse con una sorpresa desagradable: por fuera todo parecía normal, tranquilo incluso, como la calma antes de la tormenta, pero una vez adentro se descubría que esa tranquilidad no era más que una ilusión. Una mezcla de vidrios rotos y un extraño olor a azufre daban como resultado un ambiente tétrico que retorció sus corazones en conjunto con un silencio aterrador que no hacía más que acentuar lo que de por si ya temían.

No importó cuantas veces recorrieron sus respectivos hogares de una esquina a otra, no hubo nada que les diera tan solo una pista de si sus seres queridos estaban de hecho vivos o no. Los lugares estaban destruidos, pero no había tan siquiera una gota de sangre, dándoles esperanzas de aún no estar demasiado tarde. La frustración y el terror crecían en sus almas al notar que los indicios de por donde habían huido los atacantes se perdían tras unos metros y no encontraban manera de seguir el camino. Se sentían como en el limbo con los corazones en la garganta y un nudo atando fuertemente sus corazones.

Y así, esa noche, esa pequeña guerra finalmente dio inicio, dejando como gran apertura el caos y la desesperación.


	9. Ch 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Aún ni siquiera acababa de amanecer, dentro de la caverna los rayos del sol que se aparecía perezosamente en el horizonte se colaban por la pequeña entrada disimulada entre los matorrales, el canto de los pájaros llegaban amortiguado a sus oídos, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención, sus sentidos estaban concentrados en sentir cualquier cambio que le indicase que había alguna especie de amenaza cerca. Sus ropas ya de por si cubiertas en sangre se mojaban lentamente por las gotas de agua condensada que caían sobre ellas, convirtiéndolas en una pesada fuente de frío más que de calor, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer sobre ello, si bien no sentía amenazas, no estaba en condiciones de tomar el riesgo, ni siquiera estaba suficientemente bien como para moverse. Alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo un pajarito que saltaba al vuelo frente a la entrada de la caverna y sonrió con nostalgia, al mismo tiempo que un suspiró que casi sonaba como una risa salía de sus labios.

**- Ya estoy muy vieja para esto.**

* * *

Los miembros del equipo se habían ido encontrando poco a poco en sus respetivas búsquedas alrededor de la ciudad hasta que finalmente estaban todos juntos menos Hiei. Tras un par de horas corriendo de un lado a otro como almas perseguidas por el diablo, se encontraron con otro callejón sin salida, Kurama finalmente tomó entre manos el rol de voz de la razón del grupo que tanto se le daba.

**- Así no las vamos a encontrar.**

Casi al instante los nervios de ambos humanos explotaron hacía él.

**- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?**

**- ¡No podemos dejarlas a su suerte!**

El pelirrojo puso su mejor cara conciliadora para tratar de calmar a sus amigos y así poder exponer su punto.

**- Llevamos horas buscándolas y no hemos encontrado nada. Lo mejor sería tranquilizarnos y tratar de seguir adelante con la información que nos dieron Yukina y Koenma.**

Los dos muchachos abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero una figura que aparecía de entre las sombras lo hizo primero.

**- El zorro tiene razón. No hay manera de que esto sea una coincidencia.**

El aludido se limitó a asentir, al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su casa como cede para planificar mejor las cosas.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en la sala de estar del pelirrojo; o al menos tres de los cuatro chicos lo estaban, uno de ellos estaba simplemente apoyado contra la pared con la mirada fija en la nada. El silencio era tenso, mientras que todos esperaban a que el dueño de casa termine de explicarle los nuevos acontecimientos a Koenma cuya cara aparecía en aquel intercomunicador tan parecido a un espejo.

**- Ya veo. ¿Eso es todo?**

**- Sí.**

**- Les avisare si consigo algo más de investigación.**

**- Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias Koenma.**

Sin más la comunicación se rompió y junto con ella el silencio que se adueñaba del lugar.

**- ¿Qué hacemos?** – He ahí, Yusuke había dejado salir la pregunta que cruzaba las mentes de todos.

**- ¡No sabemos casi nada!** – Complementó Kuwabara con frustración.

**- Tenemos la locación de la concentración de energía demoniaca y la información que nos dio Yukina. Con eso podemos comenzar.** – Consoló Kurama.

* * *

No muy lejos del lugar una pelinegra miraba fijamente un punto desde su posición en una rama alta de un árbol. Su expresión estaba totalmente en blanco, no había ni un solo rasgo de emoción alguna en sus facciones, pero aquellos que la conocían habrían notado la triste determinación tatuada en sus ojos. Su largo cabello volaba al compas del viento, siendo restringido solamente por la liga que lo sujetaba en una coleta alta. Sus labios se separaron para dejar salir el sonido de una declaración en voz alta.

**- No te pongas cómoda, voy por ti.**

Sin embargo, una voz suave, pero firme, la corrigió.

**- Vamos por ella.**

La pelinegra clavó sus ojos cafés en la pequeña mujer que caminaba tranquilamente hasta el pie del árbol que le devolvía la mirada con sus orbes rojo sangre sin inmutarse, una expresión seria plasmada en su rostro, haciéndola ver mucho más adulta que su usual dulce sonrisa. Cho saltó de su rama y cayó sin esfuerzo frente a la dama de hielo sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

**- En marcha, entonces.**

La recién llegada se permitió darle una sonrisa a modo de aprobación.

**- Te alcanzó, hay algo que debo hacer primero.**

Cho asintió, dejó un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha. Dos segundos después ninguna de las dos estaba ya al pie de aquel árbol

* * *

**- No hay modo de que no nos reconozcan si es que vamos a investigar por muy disfrazados que vayamos, idiota. Es obvio que ya saben quienes somos.**

**- ¡Entonces danos una mejor idea, enano!**

Los dos miembros restantes del grupo soltaron un suspiro de exasperación al ver como sus dos compañeros iniciaban una de sus típicas batallas, pero no los interrumpieron conocedores de que ese era probablemente el modo en el que trataban de deshacerse de sus preocupaciones. La mirada de Yusuke se mantuvo fija en el pelirrojo, expectante, el demonio zorro comprendió lo que esperaba y se decidió a hablar.

**- No hay mucho que podamos hacer, no tenemos suficiente información y como bien dijo Hiei, ya saben quienes somos, seríamos atacados en el instante en el que nos acercáramos.**

**- No podemos dejarlas a su suerte, Kurama.**

El anfitrión observó por un breve momento la expresión seria de su amigo, muy pocas veces el detective perdía su actitud quemeimportista y relajada ante la vida. La situación tenía a todos con los nervios de punta y aún así estaban en el limbo. Ni sus intentos desesperados de búsqueda, ni el jagan del demonio del fuego, ni nada de lo que hacían habían podido ofrecerles tan siquiera una pista. Parece ser que el plan era que no había plan.

**- Es cierto. Tan solo queda ir solucionando las situaciones según vayan apareciendo.**

El hombre frente a él asintió con determinación en su rostro.

**- Andando.** – Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras caminaba decididamente hacia la puerta, efectivamente acabando con la pelea de sus dos compañeros.

Yusuke dio un único paso al frente y se detuvo en seco, dejando tras de sí solo el espacio suficiente para que sus otros tres amigos también lograran salir de la casa. Unos pasos más adelante estaba el motivo por el cual se había quedado estático de la sorpresa, frente a la casa de Kurama estaba parada Yukina, sus ojos serios los miraban fijamente y su expresión era una mezcla de alivio y determinación, pero lo que había logrado shockear al detective eran las manchas de sangre en su kimono azul. Una vez recuperado del susto, Kuwabara salió corriendo al lado de la muchacha.

**- ¡Mi preciosa Yukina! ¿Estás bien?**

En cuanto la dama de hielo se dio cuenta del efecto que causó, dejó aparecer una de sus dulces sonrisas en sus labios.

**- Estoy bien Kazuma, la sangre no es mía.**

Si bien los otros muchachos se relajaron relativamente una vez escucharon esa declaración, fue necesario repetirla varias veces más para lograr apaciguar a Kuwabara, pero una vez lo lograron la recién llegada se dispuso a explicar lo que sus amigos y hermano seguramente querían saber.

**- La sangre es de Genkai, logró escapar aunque no sin heridas. La encontré refugiándose en una caverna en el bosque un tanto apartada del templo. La cargue de vuelta y hable con Koenma para que abriera un portal, estará a salvo en el Mundo Espiritual.**

Los chicos asintieron aunque la preocupación era obvia en sus rostros. Aún tenían muchos seres queridos que rescatar y a pesar de que era un alivio que la maestra estuviera a salvo aún estaba presente el hecho de que estaba herida.

* * *

Unos minutos después de la explicación de Yukina, los cuatro detectives y la muchacha corrían juntos por las calles de la ciudad sin decir nada. No es ninguna sorpresa que ni a Hiei ni a Kuwabara les había hecho muy poca gracia la idea de que la youkai se involucrara en la batalla, pero también comprendían que de algún modo esta batalla era más de ella que de ellos en realidad. De modo que después de unas pocas refutaciones, aceptaron que ella también iría. Dado que ella ya sabía a donde se dirigían, era ella quien iba adelante y el resto la seguía, dando vueltas aquí y allá en la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un bosque espeso en el que se adentraron.

Sin previo aviso Yukina se detuvo de golpe justo en el límite del bosque. Más allá, por algún motivo, parecía un desierto, ni una sola planta crecía ahí, el suelo era árido y un extraño olor a ácido inundaba el ambiente. Un poco más adelante, un tanto camuflada entre las rocas, estaba la entrada a lo que parecía un túnel, los rayos del sol iluminaban los primeros metros del camino, pero después ya solo eran tinieblas, no había como ver nada.

**. Llegamos.** –Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Y ellos no necesitaron más nada. Al final de ese viaje se reencontrarían con todos aquellos seres queridos que les habían sido arrebatados y con una amiga que deseaban recuperar. Este era el principio de otra aventura de la que planeaban salir victoriosos.

**- ¿Y qué esperamos?**

Soltando esa pregunta al aire y sin esperar por una respuesta, Yusuke emprendió de nueva una carrera. Todos vieron como el muchacho corría hasta la entrada del túnel antes de imitar su acción. Con miradas de determinación en su rostro el grupo de amigos siguió adelante en su camino sin siquiera tomarse unos segundos para volver la vista atrás. Pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar, no había vuelta atrás ya y ninguno de ellos tenía, de todos modos, la intención de retroceder.


	10. Ch 10

****No tienen idea de cuanto lo siento! No saben cuantas cosas he estado haciendo ultimamente, pero por suerte ya ayer di el SAT (me tuvo viendo estrellas, creanme) y luego mori en mi cama, asi que oficialmente lo primero que hice al revivir fue ponerme a editar este capi y subirlo. No es de los capis mas largos pero es util y aclara un poco de cosas. Espero les guste y disculpenme la demora. Ahora tecnicamente solo tengo que sacar algunos papeles para las admisiones asi que tratare de subir los capis lo mas pronto posible. Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

Era una caverna realmente hermosa, a decir verdad. Unos pocos rayos de luz se colaban por unas ranuras, iluminando la cristalina laguna. Había una pequeña cascada, tan pequeña que probablemente no merecía ser nombrada cascada, pero que acompañada con el verde que rodeaba la laguna y las pocas flores que se asomaban le daba al ambiente un aire de Edén. Un trozo de paraíso escondido en la tierra. En otra ocasión, quizás, se habría sumergido en la laguna buscando relajación y hubiera dejado a sus pensamientos volar lejos de ahí, pero en ese momento en particular no había nada que estuviera más lejos de lo que quería hacer que eso. Sus músculos estaban tensos, sus sentidos alerta, su mano tan cerca de sus armas que las acariciaba y, sin embargo, estaba tan quieta que si algún testigo descuidado la hubiese visto la habría confundido con una estatua.

Un par de minutos pasaron, unos pocos sonidos leves se dejaron escuchar, confundiéndose con el murmurar del agua. Sus ojos se movían de un lugar a otro, siguiéndolos, pero su cuerpo se mantenía en posición. Pudo sentir las energías entrando al túnel, en cuestión de una hora o dos llegarían a donde ella estaba. Sus anfitriones lo notaron también, sus movimientos se volvieron más veloces, menos sigilosos. Un par de segundos más y todo habría terminado. Un sonido más fuerte la alerto, giro sobre sus talones a la derecha, de entre las rocas un demonio gris casi esquelético con ojos totalmente negros y cuernos de un blanco desgastado se lanzaba hacia ella. Su mano derecha se cerró con firmeza alrededor del mango de su sai. Un corte rápido pero certero y el demonio cayó muerto al agua. Se dio media vuelta justo a tiempo para acabar con otro demonio que buscaba aprovecharse de la apertura que le había dado. Tres movimientos más y cinco cuerpos yacían en el fondo de la laguna. Era una lástima, se dijo a sí misma, que tan bello lugar se viese contaminado por tan patéticas criaturas.

* * *

Silencio. Finalmente, completo y total silencio. Un par de ojos observaban a un grupo de personas encerradas en un calabozo un tanto improvisado. Ningún sonido perturbaba ya su paz, excepto tal vez la respiración acompasada de sus ocupantes. Los había sedado. No había sido parte de sus planes, pero ella no era de naturaleza paciente y las constantes demandas y gritos del grupo habían terminado con la poca paciencia con la que ella contaba además de que le provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No era una mujer de planes intrincados, ni estrategias, no es que no pudiera hacerlo, era simplemente que prefiera no seguir un libreto. Se enfrentaba a sus enemigos sin más e iba solucionando los problemas según aparecían. Estaba consciente de que no era lo más inteligente a hacer y que, quizás, de no ser por su poder, ese modus operandi ya la habría matado muchos años atrás. Recogió su cabello en un moño un tanto desordenado e inicio su camino en dirección a la puerta. Ya mismo llegaba la primera de sus invitados, sería muy desconsiderado de su parte no salir a recibirla. Una vez en la puerta dio una última mirada a sus prisioneros y con un movimiento de manos las antorchas del lugar perdieron su fuego.

- **Señorita.**

Su mirada, tan fría como el hielo, se clavó en el nervioso hombrecito parado en el pasillo. Él se removió incomodo ante sus ojos. La mirada de esa mujer era tan fría que quemaba, irónico, si se tomaba en cuenta que ella era un demonio de fuego.

- **Habla de una vez.**

Su voz lo hizo temblar por la amenaza que, si bien no fue expresada, fue tatuada en la oración. Era un claro "si me haces perder mi tiempo, pagaras por el con tu vida" y él sabía que algunos habían pagado el mismo precio por menos.

- **La koorime vino con compañía.**

Observo al demonio frente a ella. Podía oler su miedo, era tanto que el olor era intenso. Patético. Lo sabía, se había dado cuenta desde un comienzo. El hecho de que el muchacho haya venido a decirle eso era una pérdida de tiempo y ella odiaba que le hagan perder el tiempo. Ya saben lo que dicen, el tiempo es oro. Su mente se debatía ante dos opciones tentadoras, matar al chico por idiota o dejarlo vivir para que sea mensajero de sus órdenes. La idea de matarlo le agradaba, pero tener que ir ella misma hasta donde estaban sus guerreros le daba pereza.

- **Que les impidan el paso. Solo quiero a Yukina.**

El demonio hizo una reverencia, su cabeza casi tocando el suelo, para luego salir corriendo para comunicar sus deseos. Y la pereza salvo una vida más. Quizás habría que ponerle un altar o algo por el estilo, parecía ser la salvadora de más de un inoportuno. Disipó ese pensamiento de su mente y simplemente siguió su camino con calma, su invitada estaba por llegar, pero no había razón para apresurarse. Se dice que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar.

* * *

Iban corriendo por el túnel, no querían perder el tiempo. Sus mentes concentradas en la misión de rescate que tenían frente a ellos. Pero cuando una mujer apareció en su campo visual, todos frenaron en seco. Ella estaba parada impidiéndoles seguir su camino por el túnel. Su cabello rubio se iba cambiando de color de tal modo que las puntas eran de un tono rojo vivo. Unos tatuajes negros en forma de dragones decoraban la pálida piel de sus brazos y piernas. Era una guerrera, se notaba por su atuendo diseñado para no molestar en una pelea. Una blusa amarilla, un tanto pegada al cuerpo, unos shorts rojos que permitían ver dos estuches, uno en cada una de sus piernas y un cinturón café en su cintura. Les sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

- **No les puedo permitir pasar.**

Su voz era amable y aun así distante, su sonrisa era tan vacía que incomodaba. El grupo se puso tenso.

- **Sigan adelante. Ya los alcanzo.**

Sin decir otra palabra más el ex−capitán del equipo dio un paso al frente. La muchacha se puso en posición de pelea, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

- **No les puedo permitir pasar.** – Repitió.

El resto del grupo empezó a correr, buscando pasar por los lados. Ella trató de impedirles el paso lanzando un par de golpes, pero se vio obligada a defenderse de los puños de Yusuke, dejando así una apertura por la que pasaron los demás. Un gruñido salió de entre sus labios, demostrando el fastidio que sentía. Con una patada logró alejar al pelinegro de ella, consiguiendo crear espacio entre los dos y así tomar un par de dagas de sus estuches. Sin darle tiempo al detective de nada, se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

Sabía que estaba cerca, su olfato se lo decía. El leve olor a humo que caracterizaba a los demonios de fuego impregnaba el lugar, pero de entre todos esos aromas, solo uno le importaba. Seguía ese rastro como la experta cazadora que era. Un familiar aroma a humo y hierba, el aroma de Yami. El túnel por donde corría se convirtió en una especie de recamara gigantesca, varias antorchas iluminaban el lugar. Sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en la puerta que acababa de abrirse, por ella paso la muchacha dueña del olor que Cho había estado rastreando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- **Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo.**

Cho no respondió a la afirmación. Sus orbes clavados en la mirada carbón de la chica que acababa de entrar. El silencio se prolongó por un par de minutos más. Ninguna de las dos desviaba la mirada, ambas concentradas completamente en la confrontación que sabían estaba por venir. Las manos peligrosamente cerca de las armas.

- **Deberíamos iniciar esto antes de que llegue Yukina.**

La anfitriona sonrió, casi de manera cínica, aceptando la idea de su invitada. Sin nada más que decir ambas dispararon su energía demoniaca, mostrando la verdadera forma de su especie. Sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, sus cabellos cambiaron de negro obscuro a negro carbón, sus ojos dejaron el tono negro y café respectivamente para convertirse en irises rojos como el magma, una cola negra delgada con una punta grande en flecha hizo aparición, sus caninos se pronunciaron, convirtiéndose en colmillos afilados y un tatuaje de un dragón negro apareció en las espaldas de ambas. En Yami, una marca negra resaltó con fuerza en su frente. Una marca que la identificaba como traidora, un recuerdo del exilio de su familia, de que la manada los había desconocido como miembros de la misma.

Sin hacerse esperar, ambas arremetieron la una contra la otra. El filo de ambas katanas resonó en la recamara junto a los gruñidos amenazantes de ambas luchadoras. Dieron un salto para atrás, separando sus armas. Yami se lanzó sobre Cho, buscando golpearla con una patada. Ella esquivó el golpe con relativa facilidad y le dio directo en el pecho con una llamarada que mando a su contrincante disparada contra la pared. El golpe provocó que varias piedras caigan sobre ellas, obligándolas a esquivarlas mientras continuaban con su batalla.

* * *

Iban a toda velocidad por el túnel, atrás habían dejado a Kurama en una caverna con una pequeña cascada y una laguna, aún más atrás habían dejado a Kuwabara luchando con un demonio, presumiblemente débil de todos modos. El agua debió haber sido cristalina antes, pero cuando llegaron estaba teñida de rojizo por la sangre. Estaba seguro de que eso era obra de Cho. Una parte de él se reprochaba el que su mente este distraída pensando en ella en vez de estar cien por ciento concentrado en la presente situación. Su hermana corría a su lado, en cualquier momento podrían ser atacados y él no lograba mantenerse enfocado en ese hecho. Esa muchacha tenía muchos secretos y por algún motivo que él no terminaba de entender, eso le molestaba. Cuando el pelirrojo se había aparecido para decirle que la había visto y parecía ser perseguida, una parte de él se preocupó y la otra explotó en rabia. Ambas cosas aun eran de origen desconocido para él.

Honestamente, las cosas habían pasado por un simple impulso, no es que lo reprochara, pero esa era la realidad. Ambos lo sabían, alguna vez ella lo había mencionado y él se había limitado a dejarla hablar, como sucedía casi siempre. Sus conversaciones eran prácticamente un monologo con uno que otro comentario de él. No se había parado a pensarlo y ella dejó que sucediera. Había sido una respuesta a sus instintos demoniacos. A fin de cuentas eran demonios de la misma especie, aunque de diferente raza. Ella había estado en celo, él lo había notado. El olor había nublado un poco sus sentidos y él se había negado a controlar sus impulsos. Había estado preocupado, eso no lo negaba, y eso había aumentado su deseo de reclamarla como suya y así lo había hecho. Así de simple.

Sabía que la quería, que no se malinterprete. Claro que no lo diría jamás en voz alta. Pero querer es un asunto egoísta. Querer quiere decir que deseas una persona junto a ti porque te resulta conveniente. Procuraba que ella estuviese contenta, porque de otro modo podría ser fastidioso para él, pero si no lo afectaba, a él no le importaba. De modo que eso no tenía nada que ver. Cuando ella había confesado que lo amaba, él había decidido dar el asunto por terminado. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer, no podía perder el tiempo buscando cubrir las expectativas que el amor requiere. Sin embargo, cuando el zorro le había dicho que ella estaba en peligro, debió hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo a buscarla de inmediato. No terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Se decía a si mismo que lo hacía por Yukina, que se negaba a ver a su hermana triste, pero eso solo explicaba la preocupación. ¿De dónde salía la rabia?

Y de repente la respuesta llegó a él. Ella le pertenecía. Su olor aún estaba impregnado en él y viceversa. Del mundo del que ellos venían eso quería decir que de cierta manera se pertenecían. No era algo oficial, no se habían marcado como compañeros, pero el olor de él en ella era suficiente para marcarla como su "territorio" y, por ende, el que fuese atacada de todos modos era una falta de respeto hacia él. Y eso era suficiente para provocarle rabia. Cuando todo este asunto terminase, tendría que hablar con ella, dejar en claro sus deberes hacia él. Si una lucha la incluía a ella, por pertenecerle ella a él, eso lo incluía. Claro que algo le decía que el verse incluido en las peleas de la pelinegra sería un precio un tanto alto a pagar, pero por algún motivo no tenia deseos de dejarla. Ella era de él y él no pensaba permitir que eso cambiara. Un gruñido de descontento escapó desde su garganta, pudo notar como su hermana lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad por el rabillo del ojo, pero se limitó a ignorarla y seguir corriendo. Ahora que tenía sus respuestas, deseaba acabar con el problema de una vez por todas.

Permitió a su nariz impregnarse del aroma de la pelinegra. Aun podía olerla en él, pero era aún más fuerte por el camino que ella había cruzado una o dos horas atrás, era algo de esperarse ya que no habían estado juntos por algún tiempo ya. Era un olor a humo y frutas frescas. Una mezcla peculiar. Apresuró el paso, obligando a su hermana a hacer lo mismo para poder mantenerse junto a él.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía. Su hermano había quedado atrás, luchando contra un demonio que se les había cruzado en el camino. Ahora estaba sola. Sabía que al pelinegro no le había hecho gracia, pero había aceptado a su pedido silencioso y con eso a ella le bastaba. Algo le decía que ese había sido el plan de Yami desde un principio. No es que le molestara a decir verdad. Los chicos estaba ahí porque lamentablemente se habían visto involucrados y sus seres queridos se hallaban en peligro, algo que la molestaba de sobremanera. Pero el problema era de Cho, Yami y ella, de nadie más. Era su guerra y quería lucharla sola.

¿Qué cómo pensaba luchar contra un demonio si la había capturado un humano? Bien, esa era una buena pregunta. Turakane era un humano desagradable, pero astuto. Había escuchado de una koorime que no estaba resguardada en la isla y había mandado a cazadores a capturarla. Dichos cazadores habían sellado su energía demoniaca hasta cierto punto, dejándole tan poca que luchar no habría llevado a nada. De todos modos no se hubiera permitido ser la culpable de la muerte de tantos inocentes por culpa de un hombre como ese, así que se había sentado a esperar, con la esperanza de que Cho llegue a salvarla. Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando en vez de Cho llegaron los amigos de su hermano y su hermano. Claro que en ese momento no había sabido que era su hermano, eso lo había notado un par de semanas después.

Le había tomado un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente había logrado liberar el sello y recuperar toda su habilidad. Se había dedicado a entrenar, en parte para evitar que algo así volviese a suceder y en parte por el miedo de volver a ver a su hermano y sus amigos. Se había reprochado su cobardía varias veces hasta que finalmente había logrado reunir el valor para ir tras decidir que si Hiei la aceptaba o no como hermana era decisión de él y ella no podría saber que haría a menos que le dé el tiempo de llegar a tomar su decisión. Mucho tiempo había pasado y al final en un arranque de enojo había terminado por revelarle que ella había sabido la verdad por ya mucho tiempo aunque el pensara lo contrario. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios al recordar que él no solo la aceptaba, si no que la protegía y quería.

La explosión de dos poderosas fuerzas demoniacas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Apresuró el paso, aparentemente habían decidido comenzar con la acción antes de que ella llegara. Pudo visualizar la entrada a una especie de recamara. Habían dos antorchas encendidas a cada lado de lo que podría llamarse la puerta. Escuchó un golpe seco y vio como rocas empezaron a caer. Entró a la recamara sin perder el tiempo justo a tiempo para ver como Yami y Cho enfrentaban sus katanas una vez más. Yukina decidió hacerse presente, sus ojos su convirtieron en un celeste blanquecino brillante y el lugar se congelo de inmediato. Ambas luchadoras se distanciaron una de la otra y la regresaron a ver sin mencionar ni una palabra.

- **Lamento haber llegado tarde a nuestra pequeña reunión. Había un asunto que tenía que resolver.**

Ambas pelinegras sonrieron de forma un tanto competitiva.

- **Bienvenida.**

La lucha tan solo acababa de comenzar.


	11. Ch 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

El cuerpo de la rubia cayó al suelo, provocando un golpe seco. Seguía con vida, simplemente se había desmayado. Yusuke se quitó el polvo con las manos, cargo a la muchacha en sus hombros y la depositó a un lado. Sin perder más el tiempo salió corriendo, tenía que alcanzar al resto del grupo. En cuestión de una media hora alcanzó a Kuwabara, quien en ese instante terminaba su pelea al decapitar a su contrincante. Su ropa blanca estaba manchada con sangre en el costado, evidenciando una herida un tanto profunda que se había ganado. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes antes de empezar a correr nuevamente.

* * *

La expresión de Kurama no demostraba emoción alguna, pequeñas llamaradas a su alrededor lo iluminaban, dándole a su rostro una imagen intimidante. Una que otra planta demoniaca rodeaba el lugar, unas incineradas, otras sin daños, pero sin utilidad. Se enfrentaba a un demonio estratega. Conociendo el uso que le daba el pelirrojo a las plantas, su contrincante se había dedicado a reducir a cenizas cuantas pudiera. La caverna que antes parecía tan pacifica ahora parecía un campo de guerra con un fuerte olor a quemado. El zorro buscaba una estrategia que le sirviera, necesitaba conservar cuanta energía pudiera y la batalla en si ya estaba tomando más tiempo del pensado. Con su mano hizo un gesto de disculpa, no veía otra manera de solventar la situación.

- **Lo siento, estoy con algo de prisa. Tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión.**

Los ojos rojos del demonio frente a él se abrieron con curiosidad que pronto fue contestada. La energía de Kurama alimento las semillas que había estado botando estratégicamente por toda la caverna, sin hacerse esperar varias plantas crecieron a una velocidad impresionante. Sus grandes hojas puntiagudas de un color verde oscuro hacían resaltar el rojo vivo de sus flores semejantes a las rosas. La planta hizo un movimiento que recordaba a la nariz de un perro cuando olfatea el aire. Por la expresión del demonio frente a él, el pelirrojo supo que no tenía por qué dar una explicación. Casi al mismo tiempo que sentía la energía de sus dos compañeros acercarse a donde él estaba, todas las plantas atacaron al unísono, buscando comerse al demonio de fuego que había luchado contra él.

- **¡Kurama! ¿Qué demonios es eso?**

El pelirrojo clavo sus ojos esmeralda en sus dos amigos que acababan de llegar.

- **Son lo que se conoce como rosas come llamas. Suelen crecer en las faldas de los volcanes.**

Ambos muchachos se veían sorprendidos, pero sabían que no había tiempo para quedarse a observar el espectáculo. Aprovechando la distracción que creaban las plantas, siguieron avanzando por su camino, dejando atrás a un demonio en aprietos. No pasó más de una hora cuando visualizaron a Hiei limpiando la sangre de su katana, parado junto al cuerpo inerte de una mujer de cabellos anaranjados. Frenaron junto a él, pero antes de que ninguno lograra decir nada, sintieron dos energías demoniacas dispararse y se apresuraron a llegar a su destino.

* * *

Tanto Yukina como Cho atacaban sin detenerse, su trabajo en equipo demostraba la confianza que se tenía la una a la otra. La pelinegra se dedicaba a lanzar bolas de fuego que obligaban a su contrincante a retroceder cada vez más, mientras la dama de hielo conseguía congelar partes de Yami. Por supuesto, al ser un demonio de fuego, la mujer simplemente mandaba energía a la parte de su cuerpo que debía descongelar. La estrategia era obvia de todos modos, acorralarla y desgastarla. Su espalda golpeó la roca fría y un insultó escapó de entre sus labios mientras su cola se movía nerviosamente, sus sentidos concentrados en las dos mujeres frente a ella. Una explosión las obligó a retroceder y de entre el humo apareció una muchacha del tamaño de Yukina, con apariencia de niña, que les mostraba los colmillos de modo amenazante.

- **¡Ay Yami! ¿Qué harías sin mí?**

Un gruñido por parte de la aludida demostró su descontento.

- **Lo mismo que hago contigo.**

La recién llegada simplemente ignoró el comentario. Ambas miraban con recelo a las dos muchachas frente a ellas. Yukina y Cho tenían un par de cortes provocados por la pelea y unos más recientes por la explosión. El cambio de estrategia no fue problema. La koorime se lanzó a atacar a la compañera de Yami, mientras la pelinegra hacia lo mismo con la muchacha en cuestión. Ahora estaban en leve desventaja, la energía de Yukina estaba un tanto desgastada por la estrategia anterior y el luchar contra otro demonio de fuego convertía a la mayoría de sus ataques en inútiles. El sonido de katanas golpeando la una con la otra hacía eco con las paredes del lugar. Se había convertido en una batalla contra el reloj y ya estaba durando demasiado.

Yukina estaba cansada, podía sentir como se cuerpo se vaciaba de energías y no encontraba manera de solventar la situación. Un mal movimiento, tan solo una pequeña abertura y una patada dio de lleno en su costado, quizás rompiendo una o dos de sus costillas y lanzándola contra la pared. Su rostro demostró su sorpresa mezclada con dolor, pero ya no tenía energías para curar del todo la herida. Detuvo las hemorragias más graves, acabando con toda la energía que le quedaba. Poco antes de que todo se volviera negro y la conciencia escapara su ser. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una mancha negra que se paraba protectoramente frente a ella.

* * *

El grupo se había dividido en dos antes de llegar a la entrada a la recamara. Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama se habían ido por un camino escondido por donde habían distinguido el leve olor de sus seres queridos. Él había seguido con su destino fijo en la mente. Tenía un asunto por resolver. Había llegado justo a tiempo para ver el error de Yukina, pero sin el suficiente tiempo para poder evitar que le acertaran el golpe. Sintió la rabia correr por sus venas al ver el dolor reflejado en las facciones de su hermana. En menos que un pestañeo ya estaba parado frente a ella, mirando amenazadoramente a la agresora. Sin embargo, esa pelea nunca se dio. Pudo escuchar un grito de dolor. Cho había logrado clavar su katana en el pecho de su contrincante. La niña frente a él palideció, salió corriendo con tal velocidad que consiguió atrapar el cuerpo de su compañera antes de que este toque el piso y procedió a lanzar una llamarada tan fuerte que los dejo ciegos por un momento. Cuando recuperaron su visión, ninguna de las dos estaba.

Hiei se dio la vuelta y tomó a su hermana en brazos. Las miradas de los dos demonios de fuego se encontraron por un par de segundos, ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos sabían que estarían juntos siquiera por un par de días. Tenían algo en común, la preocupación por la mujer desmayada en los brazos del muchacho. Sin nada más que decir ambos salieron corriendo. Era importante encontrar ayuda médica, no era una habilidad en la que ninguno de los dos fuera especialmente bueno. Necesitaban a Kurama o quizás incluso llamar a Botan. Pero primero tenían que alejarla del peligro y por ende debían sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible, ese sitio estaba lleno de enemigos y la sangre en la ropa de Cho haría que cualquier demonio en el lugar busque atacarlas por haber herido a su líder.

* * *

Kuwabara estaba nervioso. No es que la situación no lo ameritara, pero ese no era el motivo. Algo más lo inquietaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento, uno terriblemente malo y aunque no llegara a definir que era exactamente lo que sentía que iba a salir mal, estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera no le haría la más mínima gracia.

- **Algo está mal. **

Sin dejar de correr hacia la salida del túnel, vio con el rabillo del ojo a su hermana Shizuru. Entonces él no era el único que sentía lo mismo. Ese conocimiento solo llevo a inquietarlo a un más. Sus presentimientos pocas veces eran erróneos y los de su hermana aún menos. De momento no podía hacer nada, simplemente correr y procurar proteger al grupo.

* * *

Habían llegado primeros al templo de Genkai. La mujer no estaba en el lugar, pero no es algo que les importara en ese preciso momento. Hiei dejó a Yukina recostada en la habitación que ella usaba el tiempo que se quedó ahí. Se removió incomoda sin quitar la vista de la muchacha que descansaba en la cama frente a la ventana donde ella estaba sentada. Prestaba especial atención a cada latido de su corazón, a cada respiración, asegurándose de que no se detuviera, de que todo estaba tan bien como podía estarlo en esa situación. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de ella se negaba fervientemente a despegarse de su lugar, mientras la otra deseaba con fuerza huir sin volver la vista atrás. Al final ganó la lealtad y el cariño que sentía por su amiga. Se mantuvo quieta, pero sus músculos no dejaron su estado tenso, sus sentidos permanecieron alerta.

La palabra incomodidad quedaba corta para definir lo que estaba sintiendo. Aun podía olerlo, el aroma de él mesclado con el de ella. Ese mismo olor que ambos aún tenían. Se había bañado repetitivamente al irse, tratando de desvanecer el aroma más rápidamente, aunque sabía que no daría resultado. Era un asunto un tanto masoquista, había que admitir. Al verlo, una parte de ella se había sentido alegre al no notar ningún otro aroma mesclado con el de él. Se preguntaba a si misma cual hubiese sido su reacción de haber resultado diferente y ante la sola idea gruño con fastidio. Una risa enfadada se le escapó sin quererlo. Con su mano liberó su melena y jugó con ella un poco, desordenándola. ¡Vaya lio en el que se había metido! ¿Quién la mandaba a enamorarse?

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad, mientras más rápido interceptara al otro grupo y llegara a Kurama, mejor. Atrás había dejado a Cho junto a su hermana, sabía que la mujer la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario. Lo había notado, había notado como ella había olfateado el aire disimuladamente mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro juntos. Sabía lo que ella había estado buscando y una parte de él incluso llegó a ponerse nervioso. Por su mente había pasado un arranque de locura en el cual Botan se había lanzado a abrazarlo, él no olía nada, pero Cho tenía un mejor sentido del olfato. Los demonios podían ser seres realmente posesivos, en especial en situaciones violentas. Sin embargo, la pelinegra no había dicho nada exceptuando su petición de que vaya a buscar a Kurama y él se había negado a romper el silencio. Aun no era tiempo.

El nerviosismo que había sentido lo había sorprendido. No se lo esperaba realmente. Él la había olfateado a ella también y se había sentido aliviado por solo encontrar su aroma, pero eso tenía sentido. Nadie había tocado lo que era suyo y eso lo alegraba. Pero por algún extraño motivo el silencio de ella le había puesto los nervios de punta. Había divagado en todas las posibilidades que pudieron haber llevado a que el olor de otra mujer quedase levemente impregnado en él y con esos pensamientos se había puesto aún más nervioso. Pero, ¿a él que le importaba si ella decidía oler lo que no estaba ahí? De todas maneras seguiría siendo suya, él se encargaría de eso. Esas reacciones estaban tan fuera de su comportamiento normal que lo enervaban, pero no podía evitarlo. Visualizó al pelirrojo unos metros más adelante que él y apuró el paso. Ahora tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, ya luego resolvería el porqué de su nerviosismo.

* * *

Mientras más se acercaban al templo de Genkai, mayor era su incomodidad. Algo le decía que cuando llegara se encontraría con algo que no deseaba ver y, sin embargo, algo aún más fuerte le decía que debía apurarse, que era ahí donde debía estar, que lo necesitaban. Iba cada vez más rápido, estaba tan solo unos pasos atrás de Kurama cuando pudo ver a Hiei correr en dirección hacia ellos. Algo le dijo al pelinegro al zorro, no pudo escuchar, y ambos aceleraron el paso de tal modo que en unos segundos desaparecieron de su vista. Trató de mantener la velocidad que ellos llevaban, pero no lo consiguió, así que se limitó a correr lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos, la velocidad que les daba el ser demonios era algo realmente útil en algunas ocasiones. Entraron a la habitación sin decir nada, Kurama se puso manos a la obra al instante bajo la atenta mirada de dos demonios de fuego. Poco a poco la respiración irregular de Yukina se fue acompasando. Una vez hubo terminado, el pelirrojo colocó un par de cremas encima de la herida para ayudar a agilitar aún más el proceso de curación. Justo cuando acabó de vendarla, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un extremadamente furioso y preocupado Kuwabara.

- **¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?**

Casi al instante los gruñidos amenazantes del par de pelinegros se hizo escuchar. Kurama se levantó rápidamente y buscando tranquilizar a su amigo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba a la puerta, permitió el paso de la hermana mayor del mismo en la habitación. Shizuru se quedó callada, viendo a la muchacha tendida en la cama. Sin decir nada sacó la cajetilla de uno de sus bolsillos, tomó un cigarrillo y la volvió a guardar. Procedió a prenderlo con calma para luego darse la vuelta sin decir nada más.

* * *

Kurama estaba con el resto del grupo y un ya más tranquilo, pero aun alterado Kuwabara, cuando Shizuru entró en la habitación. El pelirrojo suspiró. Sabía que el grupo tenía varias preguntas y que ninguno de los pelinegros de arriba se dignaría a dar una explicación, por lo que a él le tocaba responderlas aunque el mismo no tuviera una clara idea de lo que había pasado. Para poder saberlo todo tendrían que esperar a que Yukina despierte y ver si es que ella querría contarles lo sucedido. No sabía cómo era la mujer en asuntos como estos, nunca la había creído siquiera capaz de un acto violento.

- **Tenía dos costillas rotas.** – Se detuvo al notar el cuerpo de Kuwabara tensarse y el enojo del grupo en general. Pero decidió que sería mejor continuar. – **Parece que ella misma se curó las hemorragias más fuertes. Yo termine de curarla, ahora está estable. Debería estarse despertando en un par de días, una semana máximo.**

Nadie dijo nada y no podía culparlos. ¿Yukina herida en batalla? Y más importante aún, en una batalla que, por primera vez en la vida, no estaba directamente relacionada con ellos. No sabía lo que había pasado, no tenía idea del motivo del problema en sí, pero algo le decía que no había terminado. Ellos se habían visto atrapados justo en la línea de fuego por su amistad con las dos muchachas. No es que se quejara, por lo menos Yukina se había visto en la misma situación por ellos en más de una ocasión.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ninguno de los dos decía nada y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima intención de irse a otro lado. Las miradas de los dos se evitaban, la tensión se sentía en el aire, era una especie de lucha de orgullos. Podía oler el nerviosismo de él, y lo entendía, por supuesto. Su hermana había sido herida, estaba desmayada en la cama, era una reacción del todo normal. Cho desordenó su cabello un poco más. Sentada en el filo de la ventana, uno de sus brazos descansaba en la pierna que tenía flexionada, ocasionalmente usaba esa mano para mover su cabello, mientras la otra mano apoyada en la pierna estirada sujetaba la katana con fuerza, lista para atacar en caso de ser necesario para defender a su amiga herida.

Hiei estaba parado, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Había dejado a un lado su bufanda y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus sentidos estaban alertadas a cada movimiento, buscando detectar hasta la más mínima amenaza. No tenía que verla para saber que estaba jugando con su cabello, era una especie de tic que el había aprendido a reconocer en ella. Podía significar tantas cosas diferentes, que estaba nerviosa, o enojada, que estaba preocupada, o coqueteando. Todo dependía de cómo lo hacía. Ahora, estaba inquita y enojada. La pregunta era, ¿estaba enojada por Yukina o eso lo incluía a el también? Y si lo incluía a él también, ¿era acaso por lo de antes o por algo nuevo?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mente y tan poco deseo de buscar las respuestas. Si no fuera por la naturaleza entrometida y especialmente fastidiosa del zorro, hace mucho que simplemente hubiese ido a contarle lo que pasa con su mente con tal de que el zorro le de las respuestas. Claro que no era una buena idea, si llegase a hacer algo así, el pelirrojo se encargaría de molestarlo con ello, de usarlo en su contra y quizás incluso de maquinar uno que otro pequeño plan basado en la información que adquiriría. Eso era principalmente lo que frenaba su impulso de preguntarle. No había nadie más a quien preguntar, de todos modos, así que tendría que mantener la boca cerrada.

Iban a estar ahí por un par de días más como mínimo, ambos lo sabían. Tenían que hablar, tarde o temprano tenían que hablar y aunque ambos también sabían eso, ninguno parecía dispuesto a iniciar la conversación. Y de momento, el pelinegro tampoco tenía deseos de empezar a hablar. Sabía que habían cosas que tenían que aclararse, necesitaba más información para destruir la amenaza y tenía que dejar claro una que otra cosa con ella, eso se tenía que hacer y se haría. Pero también sabía que al momento de hablar eso, explotaría la guerra. De momento tenían una especie de tregua, una paz firmada, paz tensa, pero paz al fin y al cabo. Pensaba disfrutarla por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.


	12. Ch 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado, ninguno de los dos pelinegros se había dignado a salir de la habitación de Yukina. Comían lo que Kurama les llevaba, no decían nada que no fuera absolutamente necesario y jamás se dirigían la palabra el uno al otro. Habían caído en una especie de rutina. Si el uno dormía, el otro mantenía guardia junto a la ventana. Si alguien entraba, ambos se mantenían alertas. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose provocó que Cho despertara, sus ojos cafés se dirigieron a la dirección del sonido. El pelirrojo devolvió la mirada por un momento, dejó la comida sobre el escritorio y tomó asiento junto a la dama de hielo. Con cuidado, procedió a chequear su temperatura para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre, luego quitó las vendas y coloco unas cremas sobre las heridas para ayudarlas a cicatrizar más rápidamente. Le puso vendas nuevas y salió de la habitación, evitando las miradas de ambos demonios de fuego.

Estaban cada día más irritables, cualquier cosa podría hacerlos explotar. Era algo de esperarse a decir verdad, aunque eso no disminuía el peligro que eso provocaba. Gracias a eso Kurama era el único que ingresaba a la habitación, por temor a que alguna insensatez de Yusuke o Kuwabara pudiese ser el detonador de la bomba de tiempo en la que los dos pelinegros se habían convertido. Estaba de sobra decir que a Kuwabara aquella disposición no le había hecho la más mínima gracia, pero tras una "amistosa" conversación con su hermana Shizuru se había resignado a su realidad. Era casi sabiduría popular el que ninguno de los dos pelinegros se marcharía, pero tampoco ninguno de los dos aguantaba bien el confinamiento. Lo cual era la esencia del problema. Eran creaturas de movimiento, cazadores por naturaleza. Verlos en esa habitación era casi como ver dos leones encadenados y era bien sabido que algo así no solía resultar bien. Por el bien de todos esperaba que Yukina se despertara antes de que alguno de los dos explotara.

* * *

Sentía los parpados pesados, tan pesados que por más que lo intentara no podía abrirlos. Todo a su alrededor se sentía tan efímero, se sentía como en una especie de vacío en donde nada era físico en realidad, como si fuera una hoja que caía de un árbol, volando por donde el viento la llevara sin ningún verdadero conocimiento de donde estaba o a donde iba. Por un par de segundos la idea de que estaba muerta se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero el dolor en sus costillas la sacó de su error. ¿Por qué seguía con vida? Era una buena pregunta. Lo último que recordaba era el impacto de su cuerpo contra la roca, gastar su energía para curar algunas hemorragias y luego todo se había puesto negro. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese no había sido un movimiento particularmente inteligente, en ese momento simplemente había hecho lo que su instinto le había indicado que debía hacer y eso había sido detener la hemorragia, pues de otro modo moriría irremediablemente. La cuestión es que supuestamente debía haber terminado muerta de todos modos.

Era una batalla a muerte, esa solía ser la costumbre en las batallas entre demonios y por lo tanto lo normal habría sido que su contrincante hubiese tomado su vida a la más mínima oportunidad sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. La duda habría alentado el ataque y lo hubiera convertido en fallido, lo que podría ser letal en un mundo como del cual ellas procedían. El mundo demoniaco era un mundo en el que la misericordia estaba casi extinta, se regía por la más básica regla de la supervivencia del más apto, no la del más fuerte, como comúnmente se pensaba. Sobrevivían aquellos que encontraban los medios para ello. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! La mancha negra, su hermano la había protegido. Un sentimiento cálido se esparció por su pecho. Habría sonreído, pero no podía. Ahora que poco a poco su mente se iba aclarando podía sentir la presencia de él y Cho junto a ella. Quería levantarse, poder sonreírles y decirles que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien, pero aunque estaba despierta por algún motivo su cuerpo no respondía a sus comandos.

Era una sensación aterradora, estar atrapada en su propio cuerpo. Antes de que lograra terminar de desesperarse, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Un olor a flores y bosque alcanzó su nariz, Kurama. La mano cálida que se apoyó en su frente ayudó a tranquilizarla. Al ser una koorime, su temperatura era más baja que la del promedio y como resultado el tacto de la mayoría se le hacía más cálido de lo que al resto le parecía. Kurama salió de la habitación tras ponerle algunas cremas y cambiar sus vendas. Sin la sensación tranquilizadora su desesperación empezó a crecer nuevamente dentro de ella. Había mil preguntas que la atormentaban sin tregua. Quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo se debía al cansancio, pero una vocecita en su cabeza se lo impedía. Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que sus propios oídos escucharon su ritmo desenfrenado. Alguno de los dos demonios de fuego debió haberlo notado también, porque sintió como alguien se acomodaba en la cabecera de la cama y la envolvía en un abrazo. En un principio se sintió como en un sauna, un tanto sofocada, pero luego la temperatura bajó y poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Miedo, lo había olido. Primero había sido tan sutil que no había bastado para despertarla. La llegada de Kurama había hecho ese trabajo. El olor a comida le había recordado el hambre que tenía. Volteó a ver a la ventana, Hiei tenía la vista clavada en Kurama. Ella siguió su ejemplo soltando un suspiro. Pudo sentir los ojos de él fijos en ella, pero lo ignoró. En cuanto el pelirrojo salió, ella se levantó para comer, pero se detuvo en seco. Miedo, podía olerlo, ahora más claramente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodó en la cabecera y tomó a su amiga entre sus brazos, acordándose de la incomodidad que su alto calor corporal podía provocar en una koorime se concentró en bajarlos.

- **Trae a Kurama.**

El muchacho reaccionó ante el pedido de la pelinegra. Salió corriendo en dirección al jardín en donde estaba seguro que encontraría al demonio zorro cuidando de las plantas de Yukina. Cuando llego no necesito decir nada. Al parecer su expresión fue suficiente para dar a entender a Kurama la gravedad de la situación. El pelirrojo dejó sus guantes de jardinería a un lado e inició su camino con paso apresurado al cuarto de la dama de hielo. A su llegada se encontró con Cho sujetando a su amiga entre sus brazos, el olor a miedo, aunque tenue, aun se podía sentir en la habitación. Sin perder el tiempo se posicionó a un lado de la cama y concentrando la energía en la palma de la mano que había apoyado en la frente de la koorime se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. Tras un par de minutos que a los otros dos les parecieron eternos, Kurama abrió nuevamente sus ojos.

- **Está presa en su propio cuerpo.**

- **¿Qué quiere decir eso?** – Preguntó la pelinegra con voz temblorosa.

- **Que aunque ya no está desmayada no puede moverse. Han cortado la conexión de su alma con su cuerpo. **

El muchacho sacó un poco de sangre del cuerpo de Yukina por medio de una jeringa y salió de la habitación dejando atrás a un par de demonios de fuego realmente preocupados. Los brazos de Cho acercaron más a su amiga hacia ella, un suave sonido hizo que regrese a ver a un lado para encontrarse con un Hiei de mirada perdida que se había sentado sobre el suelo al pie de la ventana con la espalda pegada a la pared. Dudó por un par de segundos, pero al final terminó por levantarse de la cama suspirando. Se arrepentiría de eso, lo sabía. Pero al verlo tan preocupado, tan impotente, le era imposible no sentir la fuerte necesidad de reconfortarlo a pesar del miedo que ella misma tenia encerrado en su corazón. No le iban a agradar las consecuencias en lo más mínimo, la única que saldría herida con eso era ella misma y lo aceptaba.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a él, con cuidado elevó la temperatura de su cuerpo para que Yukina aún se sintiera reconfortada por el calor y se arrodilló viendo fijamente al hombre delante de ella. En un inicio se quedó ahí, indecisa, pero al ver que él no parecía querer alejarla, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo apegó a ella. Se mantuvo en silencio, acariciando su corto cabello, al no obtener respuesta de él tras unos cuantos minutos, decidió resignarse. Tan siquiera hizo el ademan de levantarse y unos brazos la rodearon por la cadera, obligándola a apegarse aún más a Hiei. Sin las rodillas a cada lado de la cintura del muchacho, apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y dejó a su mente divagar en sus pensamientos mientras seguía jugando con los cabellos del chico.

* * *

Por un momento todo fue una especie de calma antinatural, su mente estaba en blanco. No se dio cuenta que se había movido hasta que sintió el frio de la pared contra su espalda. Había sido vagamente consciente del abrazo que Cho le había dado. Cuando ella había empezado a jugar con sus cabellos, había cerrado los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación reconfortante que le producían las caricias de sus dedos. Con el paso del tiempo el adormecimiento de su mente se fue disipando hasta el punto en el que fue capaz de notar que la temperatura de la mujer era aún más alta de lo normal. No le molestaba en realidad, era un demonio de fuego, podía aguantar temperaturas mucho más altas que esa, simplemente lo había notado. Estuvieron así por un rato, no sabía decir si días, horas, minutos o segundos, lo que sí sabía es que cuando sintió que ella se alejaba, un pequeño pánico lo embargó. Como respuesta, antes de que él siquiera se diera cuenta, sus brazos la apresaron contra él. Sus músculos se relajaron al notar que Cho no oponía resistencia.

Poco a poco el sueño empezó a reclamarlo, dejándolo entrar en ese estado de descansar con todos los sentidos alertas, ese dormir-despierto tan común entre aquellos que se habían acostumbrado a sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles en los que un descuido podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando sintió a Cho tensarse entre sus brazos, despertándolo. La apretó un poco más hacia sí y le dio un beso rápido en el hombro. Dejó que ella se separe de él para devolverle el gesto dándole un beso en la frente. No se quejó cuando ella se acomodó con la cabeza sobre su pecho un cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciar sus brazos. Simplemente la dejó ser.

* * *

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se había aferrado a Hiei como si de eso dependiese su vida. Por su mente pasaban insultos que ni siquiera recordaba donde había escuchado en primer lugar. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero debía superar su odio a si misma e ir a buscar a Kurama. Primero repasaría nuevamente la memoria para asegurarse de no haber pasado ningún otro detalle por alto.

_Estaba acostada en el tejado de algún humano. No era importante en realidad, simplemente le había parecido un buen lugar para quedarse un rato. Ella era una creatura de manada, pero aun así gustaba de tener tiempo a solas de vez en cuando. Le gustaba compararse a sí misma con un lobo, un animal salvaje que vivía en grupos en los que se cuidaban unos a otros y aun así de vez en cuando uno se alejaba del grupo a aullarle a la luna, una canción de amor a ese astro celestial que cada noche los acompañaba en sus caserías y velaba las cunas de sus crías. No es que hubiese visto algún lobo en la vida real. Había visto un documental sobre ellos con Shizuru y se había quedado fascinada con esos animales. Kuwabara le había ofrecido llevarla al zoológico para que los viera, pero ella se había negado. Según tenía entendido un "zoológico" es lugar en donde mantienen a animales en "ambientes", eso no le sonaba a libertad._

_Mantener a un animal así, de naturaleza salvaje, en esencia el más puro significado de la libertad, era a sus ojos un tremendo sacrilegio. Con ese pensamiento en mente se levantó con tranquilidad, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y por mucho que le gustara observar las estrellas, debía apresurarse en regresar. Tenía que conseguir el dichoso "helado", aunque no estuviese muy segura de que era eso y luego regresar al templo a tiempo para no preocupar a Yukina. Un olor familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras la cazadora dentro de ella comenzaba a surgir. Tenía que recuperar el rastro para poder llegar al origen del mismo. Parada al borde del tejado sujetó su cabello en una cola y dio inicio a su búsqueda. Iba de un lado a otro en una especie de trote, no con demasiada prisa. La caza es, más que todo, un ejercicio de paciencia. Llevaba ya varias horas en eso y aun no encontraba nada, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando a su nariz llego nuevamente el aroma._

_A toda velocidad siguió el rastro, con todos sus sentidos concentrados en ello. Mientras más cercana estaba la fuente del rastro, más sigilosos y precisos eran sus pasos; el elemento sorpresa era importante: estaba en desventaja. Se mantuvo oculta entre el follaje del árbol, sin moverse, pero lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Eran tres. Un poco rezagada del grupo había una chica rubia. Se veía como de unos quince años aproximadamente, su largo cabello que llegaba unos veinte centímetros por debajo de sus caderas se movía con el viento creando la ilusión de un manto que acariciaba su piel. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían con algo que Cho no supo definir, pero el resto de su rostro mantenía una expresión vacía indescifrable. Delante de ella caminaba una niña de unos diez años de edad en apariencia, pero Cho sabía perfectamente que las apariencias engañan, además de que los demonios envejecen mucho más lentamente de todos modos. Sus ojos miel observaban el paisaje con curiosidad infantil y su corto cabello negro bailaba alrededor de su rostro. Junto a ella estaba el origen del rastro que ella se había dado el trabajo de seguir: Yami. _

_Paciencia, la necesaria para esperar el momento perfecto para la emboscada, dejaría que sus presas lleguen a ella. Un minuto, dos minutos, ya casi. Tres minutos, cuatro minutos, ¡ahora! Saltó de su escondite, cayendo justo detrás de la rubia, un movimiento certero y la cabeza de la chica rodó por el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces atacó a las otras dos, alcanzo a cortar el brazo de Yami a lo largo, pero debió retroceder rápidamente para evitar el golpe de la niña. La había subestimado, pensó que la niña no sería más que un pequeño estorbo en su pelea con Yami, pero parecía ser que se había logrado meter en una situación más desfavorable de lo que había pensado. _

- **_Mierda._**

_Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de tener que aguantar las arremetidas de sus dos contrincantes. Con el paso del tiempo sus movimientos se iban haciendo más lentos y como resultado la herían con más frecuencia. Su respiración era cada vez más errática. El cansancio la embargaba con lentitud no solo por la actividad física, sino también por la pérdida de sangre. Su katana choco con la de Yami, pero no logró evitar la daga de la más pequeña. Pego un salto para atrás para obtener más espacio entre ella y las dos luchadoras. Al estar distraída buscando una vía de escape dejó una apertura en su defensa que la niña de ojos miel aprovecho para clavarle una aguja. Sintió el veneno mezclarse dolorosamente con su sangre. Ahora si tenía que salir de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible. Empujó a ambas y usó casi toda la energía que le quedaba en lanzar llamas hacia ellas, aprovechando la momentánea distracción para huir de ahí. Casi con las justas alcanzó a llegar al templo, en un estado deplorable, sobraba decir. Había sido una pésima decisión a fin de cuentas. _

* * *

Una especialista en pociones y una bastante buena además, por lo que ahora notaba. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto? No tenía idea. No era el tipo de errores que ella solía cometer. Claro que normalmente su cadena de pensamientos no estaba condicionada con el temor de perder a una amiga tan cercana. No es que eso fuera una justificación, pero al menos era un factor a tomar en cuenta. ¿Cómo había llegado una muchacha tan joven a saber algo así? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero tenía que averiguarlo en cuanto toda esta situación se solucionara y se sintiera más tranquila, de modo que por ahora no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. De momento, lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse de ahí e ir a buscar a Kurama para explicarle lo que ella pensaba que estaba pasando. Suavemente dio un jalón a los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, para dar a entender que quería ser liberada de la captura. Sus ojos se toparon con un par de orbes que la miraban, cuestionándola. A modo de respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- **Debo ir a hablar con Kurama. Volveré pronto.**

Los brazos que la rodeaban la dejaron ir. Se levantó y tras arreglarse un poco la ropa se agachó un poco para darle un rápido beso en los labios antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Si iba a fregarse solita y arrepentirse luego de eso, al menos lo haría hasta el fondo y por uno o dos recuerdos que valgan la pena recordar. Sin voltear la vista atrás y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas caminó hacia la puerta con paso calmado y rostro pensativo. Había demasiadas preguntas sin responder. Por el olor a comida proveniente de la cocina, supo donde encontraría al pelirrojo que buscaba. Esperaría tranquilamente a que el grupo termine de comer y se acercaría a hablar con él en cuanto los demás muchachos lo dejen solos con los platos sucios y el comedor hecho una desgracia.

No había tenido muchas ganas de dejarla ir, pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Algo en el lenguaje corporal de ella le decía que lo que fuera que ella quería hacer era de suma importancia. Igual, al escucharla asegurar que volvería luego, se relajó un poco más. El beso que ella le había regalado lo había sentido casi como una recompensa por controlar sus deseos de negarse fervientemente de perderla de vista. Regresó su mirada a su hermana, aun recostada sobre la cama y notó que el calor que Cho proveía para ella ya no estaba. Se acomodó junto a la koorime de modo que estuviera a gusto pero sin tocarla y se dispuso a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo. No sabía el motivo por el cual la pelinegra había hecho eso, pero parecía ser un detalle importante y él se aseguraría de que no se descuidara durante la ausencia de la muchacha. Su mente empezó a calcular las posibilidades, a buscar una respuesta a todo este asunto, algún tipo de explicación.

* * *

Sabía que Cho lo esperaba. Había sentido su presencia desde antes de que todos acabaran de comer. Se había mantenido callado al respecto, asumiendo que si ella no decía nada era porque no deseaba hacer constar al resto su presencia. En cuanto los muchachos salieron huyendo, dejándolo solo a él para iniciar la tarea de limpiar el desastre que habían causado, suspiró, tomó algunos de los platos de encima de la mesa y se dirigió al fregadero. Una vez abrió el agua e inició el proceso de lavado, pudo sentir a Cho posicionarse un paso detrás de él.

- **Cho, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?** – Ella no pareció en lo más mínimo sorprendida porque el haya notado su presencia.

- **¿Has avanzado en lo de Yuki?** – Él suspiró.

- **No, no logró identificar las toxinas.**

Hubo un silencio momentáneo en el cual la muchacha simplemente mantenía su vista fija en la nuca del pelirrojo frente a ella y el mencionado continuaba lavando los platos, preguntándose en silencio el motivo de la presencia detrás de él.

- **Entendible. Son hierbas sacadas del territorio de mi clan, dudo que sean conocidas para muchos, incluso en el círculo de los zorros.** – Dijo ella, haciendo alusión a la conocida habilidad de los zorros en el manejo de plantas. – **Mezcladas correctamente pueden provocar la ruptura entre el alma y el cuerpo de la víctima.**

Kurama dejó a un lado lo que hacía y se dio media vuelta para poder ver directamente a la muchacha. Por un par de segundos ninguno dijo nada, él estaba analizando lo que ella acababa de decir y ella le daba el tiempo que él necesitaba para hacerlo. El porqué ella no había expuesto esa información antes lo eludía, aunque existía la posibilidad de que ella hubiese llegado a esa conclusión hace poco de todos modos. Decidiendo que ya le había dado demasiado tiempo para pensar, la pelinegra habló nuevamente.

- **Conozco un antídoto, pero no tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios y obtenerlos tomaría demasiado tiempo.** – Mantuvo silencio un momento más, esperando que el pelirrojo comprenda la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir. – **Si te doy las semillas de los ingredientes de la poción y las hago germinar, ¿crees poder fabricar un antídoto conmigo?**

Kurama se quedó callado por unos segundos, pero luego una sonrisa amable apareció en sus labios.

- **Eso creo. **


	13. Ch 13

Casi me olvido de ponerles la nota hoy! Muchachas, este capi es un poco mas corto que los otros, pero es porque casi no hay dialogo y se me hacia que seria cansino si lo hacia mas largo! En todo caso esta nota es porque queria dejar algo a votacion: como ya saben se viene san valentin y queria hacer un pequenio side-fic con Cho y Hiei como regalo! Solo que no estoy segura de si quiero hacer un one-shot que seria de la epoca antes de la pelea o un two-shot con el 1er capi de la epoca antes de la pelea y el 2do de la actual. Que prefieren?

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

No se movía, no es como si tuviese suficiente espacio para moverse mucho de todos modos, pero estaba inquieto. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Cho? Cierto era que la muchacha había dicho que iba a hacer algo, ¿pero qué era ese algo que le tomaba tanto tiempo? Atribuía su inquietud a su confinamiento, normalmente no se alteraría por cosas tan pequeñas como esas. Empezaba a sentirse un poco claustrofóbico entre aquellas cuatro paredes de la habitación, quizás eso podía explicar su paranoia. Tampoco es como si necesitara una justificación desde un principio, todos los previos eventos dejaban más explicada su preocupación. Después de todo, la última vez que había perdido a la pelinegra de vista por una temporada relativamente larga de tiempo la había reencontrado envuelta en una batalla de la cual Yukina no había quedado particularmente bien parada. Dejarla sola una vez más por demasiado tiempo podía terminar significado una guerra mundial o algo por el estilo.

Cho tenía algunas explicaciones que darle, decidió sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Más que probablemente a la muchacha no le agradaría que él se las pidiera, pero a fin de cuentas él había terminado involucrándose en la situación al salvar a su hermana y por ende merecía respuestas. O así lo veía él. Así que la muchacha en cuestión podía o bien dárselas ella misma o aguantarse que el este indagando para obtenerlas por su cuenta. Pasaba el tiempo y su frustración iba acumulándose, el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía modo de salir a desquitarse por esa sensación era motivo de más frustración aun. Odiaba sentirse atrapado. Estaba a punto de concentrar todos sus sentidos en buscar la presencia de la pelinegra cuando la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un concentrado pero emocionado Kurama con una jeringa en la mano. Lo observó con curiosidad por un par de segundos antes de notar que siguiéndolo estaba la pelinegra que él ya tanto tiempo y con creciente preocupación había estado esperando ya por horas.

No le gustó para nada la apariencia de la chica frente a él. Debía recordar reclamarle a Kurama la falta de cuidado hacia ella que aparentemente el zorro había tenido. Estaba pálida y parecía cansada, pero su expresión denotaba el alivio que sentía, de modo que Hiei se relajó un poco. Sin previo aviso cerró sus ojos y empezó a caer, desmayada. Para él todo fue casi como en cámara lenta; antes de que llegue al piso, el pelinegro ya había saltado de la cama legando a su lado y la había tomado en entre sus brazos, asegurándose de que estuviese a salvo. El rostro del muchacho denotaba una mezcla de preocupación y fastidio. ¿Cuál era su problema? No podía dejarla sola ni por cinco minutos sin que la muy descarada se metiera en algún tipo de problema. La cargó en sus brazos hacia el puesto bajo la ventana donde habían estado antes, decidiendo que ahí era donde se sentía más seguro; se sentó ahí y la apegó más a él, protectoramente. Un gruñido de fastidio hizo vibrar su pecho al notar la mirada curiosa y analítica del pelirrojo clavada en él. Por supuesto que devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

Estaba irritado, irritado y realmente volátil. Quería respuestas, las quería directas y sin tener que exigirlas. Maldito fuera el zorro frente a él si lo obligaba a hacer las respectivas preguntas. Un bostezo distrajo su atención de la batalla de miradas que estaba librando; la muchacha entre sus brazos se removía inconscientemente buscando acomodarse mejor. Notó que ella temblaba, lo que llamó su atención. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la temperatura de Cho era inusualmente alta para el lugar en donde estaban, la diferencia de temperaturas probablemente provocaba que la muchacha tuviera frio. Un demonio de fuego con frio, sonaba un tanto irónico. No era común que un demonio de ese tipo tuviera frio por su capacidad para manejar su temperatura a conveniencia, de hecho, de los pocos otros demonios de su clase que él había alcanzado a conocer, jamás había escuchado que alguno hubiese sentido frio, pero bueno, aparentemente hay una primera vez para todo. Subió su propia temperatura unos pocos grados más que la de ella, para disminuir la diferencia de temperaturas, y la sintió moverse nuevamente, buscando su calor. Su acción se vio re direccionada al observar un par de manos colocar una manta sobre la muchacha. Miró a Kurama, interrogante.

- **Es solo por la pérdida de sangre y estar expuesta a las toxinas tan directamente. Con un poco de descanso mañana estará como nueva.** – La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó. – **Conseguimos crear un antídoto.**

Hiei lo observó con la duda aun gravada en su mirada. ¿Pérdida de sangre? ¿A qué rayos se refería el pelirrojo? El muchacho pareció darse cuenta, pues procedió a responder la pregunta silenciosa de pelinegro.

- **Tuvimos que usar su sangre como agente para poder mezclar los ingredientes del antídoto. **

Una mezcla de alivio y preocupación lo embargó. ¿Quién diría que había como sentir cosas tan opuestas al mismo tiempo? Si no lo hubiese vivido él mismo, no se lo hubiese imaginado siquiera; era algo difícil de definir, una mezcla entre lo uno y lo otro que no terminaba de decidirse que mismo quería ser. Sentía alivio por la existencia de antídoto, eso quería decir que su hermana se pondría ver con el importante plus de que finalmente seria libre de salir de aquella habitación. Alivio de que lo que le sucedía a Cho no era nada grave. Pero ¿y si el antídoto fallaba? No sabía qué harían si eso sucediera. ¿Si Kurama se equivocaba de alguna manera? ¿Qué haría entonces? Y, aunque funcionara, el pelirrojo había dicho que para mañana la pelinegra estaría en perfectas condiciones; si le daba por salir corriendo nuevamente, ¿podría evitarlo? O quizás más importante aún, ¿podría alcanzarla? Normalmente era bastante confiado en su velocidad, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Y si no podía, ¿la vería de nuevo? Por algún motivo la ida de no volver a verla le parecía inconcebible, como una especie de pensamiento tan profundamente malo que el tan solo pensarlo era de algún modo un sacrilegio.

Su mente se había convertido en un caos. Tantas cadenas de pensamiento se desarrollaban al mismo tiempo que ni el mismo llevaba la cuenta de todo lo que estaba pensando. Si se separaban por un buen tiempo, ¿se metería ella en problemas? Esperaba que no, honestamente, pedía que no fuese así. Sintió pánico ante la idea de ella que terminase metida en algún lio tan grave que no pudiese salir con vida de él. Y si lograba detenerla y retenerla, ¿se enojaría Yukina con él al ver a su amiga obligada a quedarse en contra de su voluntad? Estaba claro que la dama de hielo adoraba la presencia de su amiga cerca, pero ella sabía tan bien o mejor que el mismo Hiei lo odioso que le resultaría el confinamiento a una creatura como Cho. Por un instante, por un breve, pero existente instante, deseó pedirle a Kurama que no aplicara el suero, que le permitiera vivir sin tener que conocer aquellas respuestas aunque el precio a pagar fuera tener que vivir eternamente confinado entre aquellas cuatro paredes blancas. Se terminaría volviendo loco, lo sabía, pero ahí también sabría que se suponía que debía esperar.

Un instante después él mismo se llamaba cobarde con aun más dureza de la que Cho había usado durante su discusión. Le daba la razón ahora, porque en aquel momento así es como se sentía, como un cobarde de la más baja calaña y se avergonzaba de ello. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y peor aún a la pelinegra. Se recriminaba el solo pensar semejante insensatez, no tenía idea de cómo había terminado algo así pasándole por la cabeza. Decidiendo que sería mejor dejar a un lado tanto pensamiento amargo, colocó su mano sobre el brazo de la muchacha recostada en su regazo y con el otro acomodó mejor la manta, asegurándose de cubrirla bien. Él no sabía cómo amar o preocuparse por alguien más, eso era algo que jamás se le había enseñado, pero sabía cómo cuidar a alguien con pequeños detalles y eso era lo que hacía. Chequeaba a Yukina cada cierto tiempo, brindándole su silenciosa compañía, le daba visitas a Kurama y deambulaba alrededor de los lugares más frecuentados de sus amigos y los seres queridos de los mismos cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Pudo ver como Kurama instalaba el suero en la mano de su hermana, el dichoso aparato hacia un sonido suave, pero repetitivo ya que el antídoto caía gota a gota. No era un sonido que Hiei apreciara en ese momento, pero debía aguantarlo.

* * *

Estaba emocionado, debía admitirlo. Sabía que no estaba del todo bien sentirse así dada la situación, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque si se sentía un poco avergonzado al respecto. Una amiga suya estaba en una situación delicada, la hermana de un amigo cercano, y él, ¿Cómo estaba? Emocionado. Por su largo tiempo de vida como Youko Kurama había pocas cosas relativas a las plantas que él no conociera ya. Siempre había sido extremadamente curioso, característica que lo había metido un muchos problemas, pero que lo había ayudado a expandir sus conocimientos de forma asombrosa. Por eso cuando Cho le había dicho que las toxinas que habían causado el daño a Yukina provenían de plantas que crecían únicamente en los territorios de su clan, su curiosidad se había despertado. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, en tal caso Kurama estaba especialmente aliviado de no ser un felino. Se sentía como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Los clanes de demonios de fuego, como el de Cho, son especialmente reservados y territoriales, celaban sus tierras como si de ello dependiese su vida. El número de demonios que se atrevían a cruzar sus fronteras era pequeño y el número de los que salían con vida era insignificante, eso incluyendo a aquellos que eran invitados por los propios residentes. Claro que aquellos números se debían también a la asombrosa habilidad de los clanes de fuego para "disuadir" a sus posibles visitantes poniendo en las fronteras como ejemplos los cuerpos de sus invitados indeseados, como prueba de lo que podría llegar a sucederles a aquellos que se atrevieran a intentarlo.

Tomando eso en cuenta era fácil comprender por qué no había podido identificar las toxinas en primer lugar. Eso había sido un gran golpe a su ego, aunque no negaba que le encantaba el desafío. El de hecho tener que dar dos pasos atrás y preguntarse: bueno, ¿y ahora como soluciono esto? De momento estaba en ese pequeño golpe de nerviosismo mezclado con adrenalina en el que la duda lo consumía al no saber si su solución daría resultado o no. Pasaba cada pocos minutos por la habitación en busca de alguna señal de que el antídoto estaba funcionando y para reasegurar a su preocupado amigo que Cho tan solo necesitaba un buen descanso. Poco a poco había llegado la noche y el único cambio en Yukina que había encontrado eran unas marcas de un gris tan tenue que si él no hubiese estado buscando probablemente no las habría notado. Se fue a su habitación a dormir, lo rodeaba un aire de decepción, tenía la idea de que quizás en algún punto se había equivocado en algo, quizás había fallado.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar su visión. Podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros colándose a la habitación por la ventana junto con algunos rayos de sol y la brisa de la mañana. Era un nuevo día. Se desperezó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía como nueva. Decidió levantarse, sus pies desnudos tocaron el frio piso de madera que cubría la mayor parte del templo. Caminó hacia el baño sin prisa. Desde el espejo una muchacha de ojos color sangre le devolvía la mirada. Un vestido sencillo de un color celeste claro la cubría, debían de haberle cambiando la ropa. Tenía sentido, la anterior debía de ser un desastre y dudaba de que siguiera siendo usable después de todo lo ocurrido. Contrastando su pálida piel unas marcas de un negro petróleo delineaban dragones en sus brazos, era la primera vez que los veía en mucho tiempo. Su largo cabello, celeste también, caía como una hermosa cascada más allá de sus hombros; se preguntó cómo había logrado mantenerse peinado tras tanto tiempo en una cama cuando normalmente estaría hecho una maraña tras una sola noche de sueño. Quizás no era el mejor momento para cuestionarse algo tan trivial, pero no podía evitarlo. Cualquier mujer de cabello largo comprendería que es imposible levantarse en las mañanas, ver la especie de agro en la que se ha convertido su cabello y no cuestionarse cómo rayos pasó algo así. En una de sus teorías extravagantes había incluso llegado a pensar que pequeños demonios se encargaban de arreglarlos por las noches. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, evidenciando sus pequeños colmillos.

Abrió la llave del agua y dejando su vestido doblado a un lado se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada soltando un suspiro de felicidad. Eso de estar varios días en cama hacen que una mujer necesite un buen duchazo. Diez minutos más tarde se recriminaba a si misma el haberse olvidado de llevar una muda de ropa limpia mientras peinaba su ahora húmedo cabello ataviada en el mismo vestido de antes. Bueno, al menos la ducha la había refrescado. Al regresar se encontró con una imagen que había pasado por alto al irse: ambos demonios de fuego estaban abrazados, dormidos al pie de la ventana. Ya más tarde se encargaría de hacer las preguntas correspondientes, no era el momento. Encogiéndose de hombros se limitó a acomodarse al costado de su hermano, abrazándose a si misma con el brazo libre del muchacho. Había esperado algún tipo de reacción, pero él ni siquiera se había inmutado. No es que tuviese sueño, después de pasar tanto tiempo "dormida", ¿Quién lo tendría? Era tan solo que al ver esa imagen algo dentro de ella había querido con fuerza ser parte de aquella situación.

* * *

No sabía cuándo se había quedado dormida, si es que se le podía llamar así, era más como una especie de letargo, un estado tal de relajación que bien podía haber estado en el noveno sueño. Había estado tan cómoda, tan calientita, que llegar a ese estado había sido simplemente inevitable. Sus párpados se habían cerrado casi en contra de su voluntad. De todos modos dudaba que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo antes de que un movimiento a su lado la despertara; un par de ojos cafés un tanto sorprendidos le devolvieron la mirada. Ambas sonrieron. Cho estiró su mano y Yukina, entendiendo el mensaje, la tomó. Los ojos color sangre de la dama de hielo se posaron en su hermano antes de volver nuevamente al contacto visual que había mantenido con su amiga, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. La muchacha se removió nerviosa en su lugar y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que había pasado y que prefería hablar del tema más tarde. La sonrisa de la koorime se ensanchó al ver la reacción de su amiga, provocando que un suave rubor tiñera las mejillas de la pelinegra.

Así se pasaron un buen rato, comunicándose tan solo con miradas y risas ahogadas, olvidándose por un momento de los problemas y peligros que las asechaban, dedicándose a ser dos simples amigas que se querían, de esas que se conocían tan bien ya que ni siquiera se molestaban en ponerse la máscara frente a la otra porque ella vería a través de eso sin esfuerzo alguno, de esas que ya ni siquiera palabras necesitaban para entenderse porque solo una mirada decía mucho más de lo que las palabras podían llegar a explicar. Una mirada lo decía todo, aun aquello que no se podía definir en realidad. Eran Yukina y Cho, así como el ying y el yang, dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente la una con la otra, como destinadas a estar juntas; dos esencias que, al convivir juntas por tanto tiempo, habían llegado a adoptar características la una de la otra, transformándose mutuamente, evolucionando juntas. Estaba tan lejos de la perfección y aun así, de alguna manera, se sentía como si fuese absolutamente perfecto.

* * *

Estaba cansado, realmente exhausto. Se sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo kilómetros y kilómetros, sin detenerse, ignorando los reclamos de su cuerpo por un merecido descanso hasta que ya no hubiese aguantado más y, simplemente, hubiese colapsado; lo cual era irónico si se tomaba en cuenta que llevaba ya cinco días sin salir de esa habitación ni moverse mucho de posición, máximo unos cinco pasos para cambiar de lugar. Había sentido el movimiento inicial en el cuarto, pero su instinto le indicó que no era amenaza y por ende no había reaccionado ante ello. También había notado el olor de su hermana acercarse y acomodarse bajo su brazo, pero tampoco ante eso había reaccionado. Estaba tan cansado que su mente o bien no había sido capaz o se había rehusado a conectar los puntos; su instinto le decía que la cercanía de la otra persona en la habitación no representaba amenaza alguna ni para él ni para la chica en su regazo y él había hecho caso, después de todo su instinto le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Pero conforme su agotamiento se iba desvaneciendo mayor era la sensación de estar pasando algo miserablemente por alto. Cuando finalmente se dignó a abrir los ojos, bajo la mirada para encontrarse a Cho y Yukina tomadas de la mano, riendo como dos niñas pequeñas. A caer en cuenta de que Hiei había despertado ambas mujeres le dedicaron una sonrisa.

- **Estoy bien.**

Es todo lo que le dijo la koorime antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Hiei se limitó a devolverles la sonrisa, sin estar del todo seguro de qué es lo que debía decir o hacer. Ambas muchachas se acomodaron mejor, apegándose a él, abrazándolo. Pudo sentir la presencia de Kurama acercándose al cuarto, el agarre que sus brazos tenían sobre ellas endureció un poco. Honestamente no es que tuviese algún problema con el pelirrojo en particular, pero no tenía deseos de ser interrumpido ni por él ni por nadie. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Cho se levantó a poner el seguro en la puerta para lego volver a su puesto sobre el regazo del pelinegro. Habían mil y un peligros que tendría que enfrentar, habían muchas preguntas que responder y tantos asuntos pendientes que la calma sería un lujo escaso en los días por venir, pero de momento dejarían todo eso a un lado, aprovecharían el momento de paz que los tres lograron obtener al máximo. La calma antes de la tormenta.

- **Los quiero.**

Ni siquiera se vio obligado a responder, porque la pelinegra decidió hacerlo por él.

- **Y nosotros a ti. **

* * *

Había estado en camino a la habitación de Yukina, quería chequear su estado. Sabía que había despertado porque había escuchado el agua correr cuando la muchacha había deseado tomar una ducha y, sin embargo, parado frente a la habitación con la mano estirada hacia la puerta algo le decía que no debía entrar. Estaba con seguro, él también sabia eso, había escuchado el click de la puerta, pero algo mas era lo que le evitaba ingresar. Eran demonios, una puerta con seguro no era exactamente algo que fuera a detenerlos si es que de verdad desearan entrar, era tan solo que tenía una extraña sensación de estar de intruso, de que su presencia en aquella habitación simplemente sobraba. Al su oído captar la breve declaración de cariño que se daba dentro, decidió que, en efecto, su lugar no estaba ahí. Debía marcharse y dejar a esos tres solos, ya más tarde podrían sentarse a decidir qué hacer con este nuevo problema que se les venía encima.


	14. Ch 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y lo sabían. Está bien tomarse un tiempo para relajarse y dejar a los problemas a un lado por un momento, pero no se puede huir de ellos para siempre, ellos permanecerán ahí aunque se decida ignorarlos y tarde o temprano serán tan graves que deberán ser tomados en cuenta. Era tan solo que la paz que los rodeaba era tan agradable y al mismo tiempo tan frágil que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a disturbarla, por temor a que jamás pudiese ser recuperada. Con un suspiro, Yukina se levantó de su lugar y caminó en dirección a la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de ambos pelinegros clavada en su espalda. Se mantuvo ahí por un par rato, observando la madera frente a ella. Finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta y se quedó ahí, quieta por un par de segundos, como buscando en su interior la paciencia y el valor para seguir adelante. Sin darse la vuelta y sabiéndose poseedora de la atención de los otros dos habitantes del cuarto, se decidió a hablar.

- **Ya es hora.**

Tres palabras, nada más. En esencia algo que podía no significar nada trascendental, pero que en aquel instante sonó como una sentencia a muerte casi inevitable. Era extraño, a decir verdad, como tres palabras que juntas podían ser tan triviales, en otras ocasiones llegaran a significar tanto, a tener un peso tan alto. Más que de las palabras, parecía depender de la situación. Sin decir nada más, continuó su camino. No necesitaba decir nada, tampoco. Ellos entendían toda la cadena de pensamientos que poseía. Pasando por los pasillos para llegar a la sala, su mente volaba por todos los detalles que conocía, buscando soluciones y explicaciones. No necesitaba prestar atención a sus pasos, era un recorrido que su cuerpo se sabía de memoria. En silencio ambos demonios de fuego se levantaron al perder de vista a la muchacha de cabello celeste, se miraron a los ojos sin nada que decir y la siguieron en su camino. Ya era hora, hora de enfrentar todo aquel desastre en el que ella había sido involucrada sin opción alguna y a la que él había decidido entrar sin conocer del todo.

Ella conocía los detalles, él quería las explicaciones, respuestas a las preguntas que sin poder evitarlo habían surgido en su mente. Quería tener la imagen completa de la situación y se sentía en su derecho de obtenerla. Otra cosa más que debían enfrentar, una conversación que ambos habían evitado hasta ahora, con la simple excusa de que el momento no era el adecuado. Los dos sabían perfectamente que la comunicación no era el fuerte de ninguno, que esta era una conversación a la que debían aproximarse con cuidado, fijándose bien donde pisaban, no vaya a ser que una mina explotara en su camino. Y, sin embargo, aun sabiendo que para que todo funcionara debían bajar sus defensas, ambos sabían que eso no sucedería. Sus egos y sentimientos heridos habían logrado crear una cantidad inmensa de murallas entre lo que se atrevían a demostrar y lo que había en su interior en realidad.

Silencio, eso era lo que compartían ahora los tres. Un silencio pacifico que se había convertido en uno increíblemente tenso a base de tres palabras que habían dejado caer un peso sobre sus hombros que casi los aplastaba. Sus miradas clavadas en la puerta frente a ellos, por los costados se escapaba el sonido claro de risas y conversación alegre. Sabían que los demás estaban ahí adentro, a un par de pasos, tan solo al otro lado de la madera de aquella puerta y, sin embargo, abrir algo nunca antes había sido tan difícil. Sus manos eran como de plomo, tan pesadas que tan solo alzarlas a la cerradura sería una hazaña. Culpa, eso era lo que ellas dos sentían. Ahí estaban sus amigos, riendo y hablando como si nada hubiese pasado, pero había pasado y eso era lo que importaba. Había pasado porque ellas habían sido lo suficientemente descuidadas como para permitirlo y por algún motivo eso parecía ser imperdonable ante sus ojos. Él sentía una mezcla de incomodidad y fastidio. Nunca había sido el fan número uno de los grupos numerosos de personas. Prefería la calma de su soledad al caos de la compañía, con algunas excepciones parecía ser.

Si no fuera porque algo que él aun no lograba terminar de explicar lo mantenía como pegado a aquellas dos, para su fastidio, de no ser así ya se hubiese marchado a recorrer el bosque a penas Yukina salió de aquella habitación. Necesitaba salir. Huir del lugar tan velozmente como pudiera, recorrer el bosque a toda velocidad sin nada que lo detuviera, sentir la brisa golpear su rostro, sacudiendo sus cabellos y sus ropas. Quizás incluso cazar algo, cualquier cosa, por la pura diversión de hacerlo, no es como si lo necesitara a decir verdad. Por el puro gusto de sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras asechaba a su presa a su inevitable fin. Un fin que él mismo se aseguraría que fuera rápido, limpio y certero. Pero no podía, algo lo tenía como encadenado a las dos muchachas que lo acompañaban. Estaba fijo en aquel puesto, prolongando esa especie de cautiverio que poco a poco aumentaba su ansiedad y jugaba con su cabeza. Manteniéndolo en un estado justo en la frontera entre la locura y la sanidad.

- **Vamos de una vez.**

Sin decir nada más, Cho pasó a la dama de hielo, abriendo la puerta y dejando a los otros dos atrás. Estaba un tanto incomoda, un tanto fastidiada, un tanto ansiosa, un tanto de muchas cosas. La koorime suspiró y siguió el ejemplo de su amiga, sin quejarse. Por un par de segundos las conversaciones amenas y las risas se detuvieron, todas las miradas en el trio que acababa de ingresar al comedor, haciéndolos sentir como bajo una lupa. Poco a poco sonrisas de alivio y felicidad empezaron a dibujarse en los rostros del grupo, aumentando de algún modo el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentían ambas muchachas. En cuestión de segundos Yukina se encontraba entre los brazos de un exaltado, pero aliviado Kuwabara que sin pensarlo mucho por la emoción se había lanzado a abrazarla. Como respuesta, una carcajada general acabó con el silencio de la habitación, mientras un Hiei silencioso asesinaba en su mente de maneras un tanto imaginativas al descarado muchacho y la pelinegra a su lado sacudía su melena en una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo.

- **Lo sentimos.**

Yukina lo había dicho por las dos, aun entre los brazos de aquel muchacho que tanto la quería, quizás sintiéndose más segura en aquella posición. La pelinegra no había dicho nada para contradecirla, reflejaba sus sentimientos de todas maneras y lo hacía mucho más sencillo, ese tipo de cosas no se le daban del todo bien. Las miradas de todos se clavaron en la muchacha, el silencio nuevamente restaurado. La pelinegra caminó hacia su amiga y sin nada que decir, colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica, mostrando su apoyo. La culpa se reflejaba en sus ojos color sangre, aunque nadie pudiese verlos gracias al abrazo de Kuwabara que la mantenía oculta, un tanto escondida de la vista de sus amigos, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que ellos entendían a lo que ella se refería. El muchacho que la tenía entre sus brazos se tensó, ella lo notó. La tomó por los brazos y la alejó un poco para poder hacer contacto visual, logrando hacerlo de manera más cómoda al agacharse, consiguiendo con ello estar ambos casi a la misma altura.

- **Yukina, preciosa, ¿a qué te refieres?**

Cho luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el poderoso impulso de voltear sus ojos chocolate y de soltar una de las tantas groserías que había aprendido en su estadía con los ex–detectives espirituales. No estaba segura de lo que significaran algunas, pero parecían apropiadas para la situación. Aquel muchacho, aunque amigable sin duda y un buen amigo, realmente fiel, le resultaba particularmente idiota, no sabía que le había visto su amiga, en serio se lo preguntaba y no por primera vez, probablemente todo era el resultado de la impecable insistencia del humano, esa era la única explicación razonable que ella encontraba. Eso, o el mundo de los humanos no le estaba haciendo mucho bien a Yukina. Quizás el aire de aquel mundo le afectaba el cerebro de algún modo, era una posibilidad. Saliendo de su línea de pensamiento y cayendo en cuenta de la tensión que se había producido en el cuerpo de la dama de hielo tras aquella pregunta se decidió a intervenir. No la iba a dejar sola en la situación, estaba del todo consciente que ambas se sentían extremadamente incomodas, pero se apoyarían la una a la otra. Para eso están las amigas.

- **Sentimos que hayan sido involucrados. Es nuestra batalla, no la suya. **– El renovado silencio duró unos segundos más.

- **No pasa nada. No fue su culpa**. – Respondió Kurama en nombre del grupo.

- **Debimos verlo venir.** – Refutó la pelinegra.

Yusuke se levantó de su asiento y dando un suave golpe en el brazo de Cho que ella vio venir, pero no evitó, anunció con una sonrisa. – **No es la primera vez, no será la última. No se desharán de nosotros tan fácilmente. Para algo están los amigos. Ya pueden dejar de llorar. **

Ambas muchachas pestañearon un par de veces, sorprendidas por la declaración de aquel muchacho, para luego reír, sintiéndose ya mucho más aliviadas. Había algo en ese grupo, esa extraña sensación de camaradería, de lealtad absoluta, que hacía que prácticamente cualquiera se sintiera bienvenido y en confianza, como si fueran amigos ya por tanto tiempo que haber tenido dudas de esa naturaleza hubiese sido incluso un tanto ridículo, a pesar de que en realidad no se conocían mucho que digamos. Se habían preocupado por ellas y ellas se preocupaban por ellos, ¿para que darle más vueltas innecesarias al asunto? Dejando aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad atrás se dedicaron a comer con el resto del grupo.

* * *

- **¿Vas a algún lado?**

La chica pelinegra clavó su mirada en Kurama, quien observaba con curiosidad el bolso que ella mantenía a su lado bajo la mesa. Era el mismo bolso con el que había llegado por primera vez al tiempo y había esperado que nadie notara que lo llevaba consigo una vez más, pero ya no había sentido en intentar mentirles, simplemente les diría la verdad. Sabía que el resto del grupo esperaba su respuesta.

- **Voy a acabar con este problema de una vez por todas**.

Yukina comentó casi al instante. – **Yo voy contigo.** – Cho sonrió como respuesta.

- **Nosotros también vamos.** – Ofreció Yusuke.

La pelinegra sacudió su melena con su mano, indecisa, mientras se mente analizaba lo que se le acababa de decir. Sus sentimientos al respecto eran ambivalentes, por decir algo. Una parte de ella quería gritar "NO" y así mantener a sus amigos tan lejos del peligro como fuera posible, por más pequeño que aquel peligro pudiese parecer. Le gritaba que los protegiera, que evitara que cualquiera de ellos saliera herido. Y aun así otra parte de ella le recordaba que no eran niños que necesitaran de protección, le exigía que permitiera aquella compañía, ya habían sido involucrados en contra de su voluntad y merecían enfrentar el problema que les había surgido. ¿Quién era ella para negarles ese derecho? Nadie. Otra diminuta parte de ella, más instintiva que otra cosa, se removía agitada, fastidiada con el hecho de que ellos quisieran darle caza a sus presas. Eran suyas por anterioridad. Le pertenecían, pero aquello era simplemente ridículo. Soltando un suspiro se dio por vencida aunque la idea le desagradara. Se consolaba con decirse a sí misma que la unión hace la fuerza, se protegerían mutuamente, agilizando así la situación.

- **Si van a venir con nosotras hay un par de cosas que deben saber.** – Se calló por un rato, dándoles tiempo a acotar algo si así lo quisieran. Al ver que nadie dijo nada, continuó. – **Quien estuvo tras los ataques fue Yami, la heredera de una familia que fue expulsada de mi clan tiempo atrás. Fueron exiliados. Aparentemente el abuelo de Yami quiere venganza. Quiero hallarlos y destruirlos, evitar que sigan con sus planes. **

- **¿Sabes dónde puede estar Yami?** – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- **Ella ya está muerta. Yo la mate.** – Corrigió Cho.

- **¿Entonces contra quien vamos?** – Cuestionó Yusuke.

- **Tras toda la familia.** – Anunció la pelinegra.

El silencio invadió la habitación hasta que Kurama la interrumpió. – **No has respondido a mi pregunta.**

El demonio de fuego se encogió de hombros. – **No.**

Yukina intervino nuevamente. - **¿Por dónde empezamos entonces?**

- **Tendremos que ir a los territorios de mi clan, ver si conseguimos algo de información.**

* * *

Ella había notado el nerviosismo del grupo. No los culpaba. Sabía que los clanes de su especie eran conocidos por el brutal trato que daban a sus visitantes, deseados o indeseados. Sus ojos admiraban el cielo nocturno sobre ella. Las estrellas decoraban el manto negro, resaltando la luna, mientras los grillos cantaban su canción de cuna de todas las noches. La brisa le trajo un aroma familiar que ella ya había estado esperando. La había sorprendido un poco que se demorara tanto, pero luego había llegado a la conclusión de que el zorro probablemente lo había retenido con una interrogación. Lo sintió llegar. Su respiración delataba su presencia unos cinco pasos más atrás que ella. Cho no hizo ni un solo movimiento para reconocer su llegada, no lo necesitaba. Ella sabía que el tampoco. El pelinegro a conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que ella lo había notado. Sin decir nada, Hiei avanzó hasta llegar a su lado para acostarse junto a ella. Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato, dándose mutuamente el tiempo de organizar sus pensamientos.

- **¿Qué te incomoda?**

Cho cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos, se había esperado esa pregunta, pero no deseaba responderla. Incluso había tenido la leve esperanza de que él no la formulara. Había tantas cosas que él simplemente parecía notar de ella, por más esfuerzo que ella pusiera en que él en particular no se diera cuenta. Maldito fuera él y su habilidad para leerla como si de un libro abierto se tratara. ¿Cómo había llegado a conocerla tanto? No lo sabía, para ser honesta. Pero el muchacho era realmente observador, eso que se tenga por seguro.

- **Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

Sabía que su respuesta lo había inquietado aún más y un parte de ella quería agregar algo más, buscar algo que pudiese relajarlo un poco, darle alguna sensación de seguridad, de que todo estaría bien después de todo, incluso tal vez reírse y hacer su suposición a un lado, decirle que no era más que simple nerviosismo alterándola. Pero no había más que le pudiera decir; no sabía más nada, tan solo tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo saldría realmente mal y confiaba plenamente en sus instintos como para atreverse a negarlos tan descaradamente.

* * *

Ya tenía la respuesta a la gran mayoría de sus preguntas, las conocía ya sea por las conversaciones privadas que ellos habían mantenido en el pasado o por la información que ella les había dado en el comedor momentos antes, pero había algunas que aun persistían, rondando por su cabeza sin dejarlo en paz. Sabía perfectamente que el cuestionar a la peligrara junto a él era en realidad algo que por lo general no salía bien, pero se negaba a quedarse con la duda.

- **¿Cómo está involucrada Yukina?**

- **¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a tu hermana?**

Bien, eso era justo, no lo iba a refutar. En realidad lo había preguntado únicamente para demorar el momento en el que tuviese que hablar de lo que él sabía que provocaría una pelea. Para prolongar un poco más la especie de tregua en la que estaban y que una parte de él tenía tan pocos deseos de quebrantar. Y, aun así, había sabido desde antes de hacer la pregunta que ella diría algo así.

- **¿Por qué no me avisaste?**

Ella sabía de qué hablaba él sin que él tuviese que agregar el contexto correspondiente, había notado la incomodidad del muchacho con el hecho de que ella no haya acudido a él antes de ir a enfrentar el problema. No lo entendía del todo, pero se había dado cuenta.

- **No tenía por qué hacerlo.**

Ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta de que esa había sido una desafortunada decisión de palabras. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, una vez dicho, estaba hecho. Las palabras son una de esas cosas que por más que quieras retirar, seguirán ahí. Lo dicho, dicho esta. El gruñido que obtuvo como respuesta le dio la razón.

- **¡Claro que tenías que decirme!**

- **¡Claro que no!**

Ambos gruñeron, en algún momento se habían levantado. Ahora estaban los dos en posición de pelea, uno frente al otro, gruñendo. Sin previo aviso ambos se lanzaron a atacar, los golpes volaban. Cho bloqueó con sus brazos una parada de Hiei que iba direccionada a su cara. Sin perder el tiempo devolvió la patada, el pelinegro la evadió con un salto. Hiei aprovechó la fuerza de su descenso para lanzar un golpe que la muchacha interceptó von uno propio, puño contra puño. La tierra alrededor y bajo sus pies se hundió por el impacto. Una patada en su costado la lanzó contra un árbol, antes de que pudiese reaccionar su oponente ya la había inmovilizado, estaba atrapada entre el tronco y su cuerpo. Mostró sus colmillos, maldiciendo internamente la mayor velocidad de su captor. Ninguno había desenfundado su katana, dando a entender que no habían tenido intensión de matarse realmente, era un simple choque de temperamentos, pero aun así había herido su ego. Lo oyó gruñir y gruño de vuelta.

- **¡Eres mía!**

Sin darle oportunidad de contestar sus labios chocaron fuertemente contra los de ella en un beso que más que nada mostraba enojo y un sentimiento posesivo. Ella lo devolvió del mismo modo, luchando por el control.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el grupo, incluyendo a Yukina, irían al mundo demoniaco en busca de aquellos enemigos del par de muchachas. Por supuesto, irían sin él, como ya parecía costumbre. Ni siquiera se había molestando en reclamar esta vez. La idea de que su adorable dama de hielo fuese y él no pudiese ir para protegerla lo estaba matando por dentro, sin embargo, Kuwabara sabía que de ir sería más una carga que una ayuda, no era tonto, aunque la creencia popular parecía ser otra. Por mucho que hubiese entrenado, y en serio era mucho, no estaba preparado para enfrentar una guerra entre demonios. Se sentía tan miserablemente inútil, que se odiaba a sí mismo. Suspiró y puso su mano sobre su frente con expresión abatida. Con la vista fija en el techo blanco sobre él se rindió ante la idea de no volver a dormirse esa noche. Estaba frustrado y había tenido un sueño que lo había confundido. Por más que le diera vueltas y vueltas no acababa de entenderlo, no tenía sentido. Decidió repasarlo una vez más, de todos modos hace poco había empezado a caer una lluvia tal que parecía que les caía el cielo encima, quitándole todo deseo de salir de su cama.

_Era una casa con paredes blancas, al menos en su interior, era un tanto típica a decir verdad. La madre de familia tenía un estudio en el segundo piso, la casa tenía tres niveles en total. Aquel estudio era un santuario a donde podía escapar y mantener el orden tal y como ella deseaba. Pero ese día ella no estaba ahí, o no llegaba aun, fuera cual fuera la situación, en el estudio estaba dos muchachos de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Un chico y una chica sentados uno al lado del otro, ella a la derecha de él, estaban cubriendo la incomodidad del momento con risas forzadas y comentarios superficiales, evadiendo adrede ciertos temas delicados para los dos. Junto al escritorio de madera frente al cual estaban sentados había una gran ventana con una puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín, a través de ella se podía observar el verde pasto. Un pajarito con el pecho rojo daba brincos en él. La muchacha lo vio con nostalgia._

- **_Los extraño, ¿sabes?_**

_Él se limitó a verla en silencio, dejándola hablar._

- **_Martin con ella y Daniel… Bueno, con él ya no es lo mismo. Eran mis únicos amigos y ya no están. Me siento sola. _**

_Él dejó de verla para observar al pajarito de pecho rojo en el jardín._

- **_Tienes que dejarlos ser, él tiene cosas que hacer. A veces cada quien toma diferentes caminos._**

- **_Es verdad, él tiene que hacer su nido._**

_En silencio observaron como el pájaro del que hablaban tomaba unas ramitas frente a la ventana y emprendía el vuelo para no volver más._

_Llovía y no era de esas lluvias tranquilas a las que uno sale con la esperanza de no mojarse demasiado, era un diluvio bíblico, el cielo caía con toda su fuerza contra la tierra. Desde el estudio vieron pasar por el jardín a una mujer con paraguas, cubriendo a la chica que caminaba frente a ella. La muchacha abrió la puerta de vidrio del estudio y salió tras el par._

- **_Mami, ¿Qué haces?_**

- **_Cubro a tu hermana._**

_Su mama no estaba mojada. Tomó el paraguas de la mujer frente a ella y se dedicó a cubrir a su hermana. La mujer se marchó, dejándolas solas._

- **_Andreita, ¿Por qué estás aquí?_**

- **_Mis manos no arden bajo la lluvia._**

_Confundida guardó silencio nuevamente, viendo a su segunda hermana deambulando por el patio sin mojarse pese a la lluvia; su madre tampoco había estado mojada; ni siquiera Andrea, sentada sobre el césped, sacando sus manos del alcance del paraguas, permitiendo que el agua chorreara por ellas recreando dos cascadas en miniatura, ni siquiera ella estaba mojada, pero ella… Ella estaba empapada._

* * *

Se despertó con el cuerpo adolorido. Cuando quiso levantarse notó el agarre en el que la mantenía el demonio de fuego tras ella. Frunció el ceño fastidiada, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza retiro los brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura, buscando asegurarla a ese lugar. Ella sabía que de todos modos él no se despertaría. Él sería más rápido, pero ella era más resistente. Se levantó e inicio su búsqueda por su ropa; el agua helada de la lluvia caía sobre ella, empapando su cuerpo, alisando su mojado cabello, pegándolo a su piel como una segunda capa de la misma. No es como si le importara, a decir verdad, no tenía frio. En cuanto terminó de vestirse tomó su katana y la devolvió a su puesto en su cintura para después marcharse sin volver la vista atrás. Saltaba de rama en rama de los árboles, en dirección al templo, cuando un olor llamó su atención. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidió seguir el rastro. No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que ella encontrara a la niña escondida entre las hojas de un árbol unos tres metros frente a ella. Cho observó a través de la misma ventana. Alzó una ceja.

Al otro lado del vidrio delante de ellas había una pareja comiendo y conversando animadamente, viviendo en su armonía, mas probablemente sin tener la más mínima idea de que eran observados. Ambos parecían humanos a simple vista, pero la pelinegra no era tan ingenua como para creerse eso. El hombre parecía de unos treinta años, mientras que la mujer a su lado parecía de unos veinte. La mujer no era humana, ni siquiera un poco y ya habría pasado sus veinte bastantes décadas atrás. Por el olor podía adivinar que era familiar de la niña. Por un momento la curiosidad dentro de ella se despertó, pero instantes después negó con la cabeza, no era problema de ella, a fin de cuentas, y si no la afectaba, no le interesaba. Esa era la regla, aunque no lo olvidaría, podría llegar a ser información importante en el futuro. Con un golpe certero desmayo a la pequeña frente a ella, la subió a su hombro y reanudó su camino al templo. La información que la niña podía tener les sería útil, además de que de por sí ya tenía varias preguntas a las que, sabia con seguridad, la niña tenía respuestas.


	15. Ch 15

_Ya se que ya nadie me hace caso, pero igual les dejo nota! Este no es uno de los capis mas largos, pero a mi en lo personal me gusta. Ojala a ustedes tambien._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso parcial o total con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La historia tiene un rating que respeta los parámetros expresados en y se recomienda tomarse en cuenta para continuarse la lectura. De ser considerado el contenido ofensivo, inapropiado, etc. de algún modo no me hago responsable dado que fue advertido con anterioridad. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

Se despertó cuando la lluvia ya se había convertido en una simple llovizna. Sus cabellos negros que normalmente desafiaban la gravedad estaban ahora chorreando agua. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que el calor que se suponía debía estar a su lado, no estaba, solo había un espacio vacío. Se sentó rápidamente, escaneando el lugar con su mirada, buscando alguna pista de que la chica junto a la cual se había quedado dormido estaba aún en los alrededores. No encontró ninguna, pero tampoco encontró pruebas de que su partida había sido en contra de su voluntad. Gruñó con fastidio a pesar de que aún estaba un poco adormecido. Una parte de él estaba profundamente decepcionada de no despertarse con ella entre sus brazos, claro que no lo admitiría, pero aun así… Hiei se levantó, dejando a un lado la capa negra que habían usado de manta durante la noche. Debía regresar al templo, asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y marcharse de una vez al mundo demoniaco para cortar el dichoso problema de raíz. Se vistió, no lento, pero sin demasiada prisa. No estaba del todo seguro de si a su hermana le alegraría o molestaría el encontrar el aroma de Cho impregnado más fuertemente en él que antes y no tenía en realidad mucha prisa por enterarse. Era evidente que Yukina y Kurama se iban a dar cuenta del motivo y no tenía muchos deseos de aguantar el interrogatorio y los comentarios fastidiosos del zorro.

A penas llegó al templo se encontró con Cho a unos pocos metros de la entrada, sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas observando algo frente a ella con una mezcla de curiosidad y resignado aburrimiento. Seguía mojada, su cabello, aun pegado a su cuerpo, dejaba caer gotas de agua que en conjunto con la llovizna empapaban sin piedad sus ropas, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Probablemente ese era el caso, siendo un demonio de fuego podría secar sus ropas de inmediato en cuanto la llovizna terminara en su totalidad. Siguiendo su mirada descubrió que ese algo que observaba era en realidad aquella niña que había atacado a la dama de hielo en la caverna. La pequeña estaba parada, mantenida en esa posición con unas cadenas que la amarraban a un árbol; su cabeza estaba caída con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y mejillas, dejando notar que estaba inconsciente. Una furia casi incontrolable se desató en su pecho al recordar el hecho de que era ella quien se había enfrentado a la koorime, dejándola en aquel estado tan desastroso del que había salido hace tan poco tiempo. Aun así, no se lanzó a atacar, no era tan impulsivo. Sabía claramente que si la pelinegra había optado por tomarla de rehén en vez de asesinarla de una vez por todas era porque Cho estaba segura de que la muchachita frente a ella tenía conocimiento de algunas cosas que a ellos les convenía saber. Claro que la idea de que la niña en cuestión se negase a hablar y fuese necesario usar métodos un tanto más "persuasivos" era una posibilidad que lo tentaba.

* * *

Sabía que Cho llevaba ya varios minutos afuera del templo en compañía de alguien más, lo había sentido, pero se había decidido por no prestarle verdadera atención pues las cosas no parecían estar tensas y él aun tenia cosas que preparar para el inminente viaje. Sin embargo, había cambiado de idea en cuanto había sentido a Hiei incluirse en la mezcla, no porque el ambiente haya cambiado, sino porque era conocedor de que la combinación de ambos pelinegros era como la dinamita o alguna sustancia radioactiva, explotaría en cualquier momento y prácticamente sin ninguna advertencia previa. En los últimos días parecía ser que ambos demonios de fuego habían tomado la decisión de mantener sus peleas, si había alguna, solo entre ellos dos, evitando que el resto se vea involucrado o se entere de ello y no tenía intenciones de dejar que cambiaran eso. Preparado para una batalla nuclear, salió por la puerta principal del templo para encontrarse con dos pelinegros, ella sentada y el parado a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando a una niña atada a un árbol. Cho la miraba con aburrimiento, mientras él la veía con algo de ansiedad y fastidio. No necesitó más para saber que la muchacha atada al árbol tenía algo que ver con el estado en el que Yukina había terminado después del desafortunado evento en el que todos habían terminado implicados y que, por ende, si seguía con vida era porque tenía algún tipo de utilidad. Sin decir nada, se paró al otro lado de la pelinegra, esperando a que la niña recupere su consciencia.

* * *

Maldecía sin ningún tipo de recato las escaleras que lo llevaban al templo de Genkai, aunque a decir verdad no es que tuviese mucho recato en general. Era cierto que tenía la energía para subirlas varias veces seguidas de ser necesario, era solo que no le daban muchas ganas que digamos, le resultaba realmente aburrido y cansón. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la cúspide, vio a tres de sus amigos observando lo mismo. Con renovada curiosidad siguió su camino hasta donde ellos estaban para encontrarse con un ambiente un tanto belicoso y una niña atada e inconsciente. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, ella abrió los ojos, así que la cerró nuevamente, ya preguntaría después. En cuanto la somnolienta confusión se disipo, entró en pánico. Empezó a sacudirse, buscando liberarse, al finalmente darse cuenta de que no podría escapar quiso hacer uso de lo que ella consideraba su último recurso. Buscó la pequeña capsula en su boca, pero por más que buscara y buscara, no podía encontrarla. El pelirrojo frente a ella hizo un movimiento y ella lo observó interrogante.

- **¿Buscas esto?** – Dijo Kurama extendiendo su mano para mostrar una capsula tomate.

Ella se negó a contestar, pero la expresión de su rostro fue respuesta suficiente.

- **Ahora, no serias muy útil si te dejáramos morir…** - Comentó Cho con una sonrisa y un falso tono amable que logró que sus palabras sonaran más como una amenaza que como algo reconfortante.

La niña alternó su mirada entre ambos pelinegros por un par de segundos antes de que una expresión de asco apareciera en su rostro.

- **Deshonras a tu familia cruzándote con un hibrido.**

Nada en el rostro de Cho cambió y, sin embargo, de repente parecía una cazadora observando a una presa indefensa, decidiendo que método sería el más placentero a usar para asesinarla. Con lentitud, casi con pereza, alzó la mano y la dejó caer con fuerza en la mejilla de la chica frente a ella.

- **Vuelve a insultar a mi pareja y yo misma me encargare de hacerte pasar por cosas tan terribles que desearas la muerte.**

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la aludida, pero se negó a bajar la mirada, aceptando el desafío. Una mano se posó en el hombro de la pelinegra, consiguiendo que su sonrisa cambiara una de fingida amabilidad por una cariñosa, gesto que devolvió la koorime.

- **Déjenme hablar con ella.** – Al ver que el resto se limitaba a dar un paso atrás, Yukina agregó. – **A solas.**

Con renuencia todos se fueron lentamente al templo un tanto nerviosos. Yusuke a un lado de Kurama y tras ellos ambos demonios de fuego. Sin decir nada, Cho tomó la mano de Hiei con la suya. Él la dejó ser. Caminaron juntos por los pasillos, se dejó guiar en la dirección de la habitación que habían estado ocupando en las últimas noches.

- **Yo ya no te amo.**

- **Mentirosa. Yo no me voy a enamorar.**

Ella soltó su mano y se adelantó a entrar a la habitación, el clavó su mirada en la espalda de ella.

- **Mentiroso. Ya te enamoraste. **– Y con eso desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta, él la siguió.

La encontró acostada en la cama, dándole la espalda. Se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

- **Cuando me desperté ya no estabas.**

- **Tenía prisa.**

Él no le preguntó por qué. Simplemente besó su hombro y le dijo:

- **No lo vuelvas a hacer. **– Ella se dio la vuelta y presionó sus labios con los de él brevemente antes de acomodarse en su pecho. Esa fue toda su respuesta.

* * *

Kurama observó la puerta cerrada frente a él con algo de preocupación en su mirada. Esos dos eran una mezcla peligrosa, la pregunta era ¿peligrosa para quién? Esperaba que no para ellos mismos, pero sabía que no podía involucrarse demasiado, ninguno de los dos era de los que apreciaba a terceros incluyéndose en sus asuntos personales. Soltando un suspiro, siguió su camino hasta dar con una ventana que le permitiera una buena vista de lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, tan solo para sentirse tranquilo, estaba seguro de que todos en el templo estaban un tanto pendientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yukina estaba parada tranquilamente frente a la niña en el árbol, la misma parecía un tanto más calmada pero aun así permanecía en alerta. Ambas lo hacían, en realidad. Entendía por que la dama de hielo había preferido interrogarla sola, con tantos demonios hostiles a su alrededor era un poco difícil conseguir la información por las buenas. Al estar solo Yukina y ella, la chica no se sentiría tan intimidada como para hacer algo estúpido, pero tampoco podría olvidarse que a unos cuantos metros habían unos cuantos que le cortarían la cabeza sin dudarlo si es que se le ocurría atacar.

* * *

Iba con un poco de desgano al templo, a despedirse de todo el grupo. Acababa de terminar de subir las escaleras cuando vio a su amada Yukina dar un salto para atrás. Sin dudarlo ni por un momento, sacó su espada espiritual y salió corriendo a defenderla, fue algo casi instintivo. Poco después, rodeando a la dama de hielo estaban Cho, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke e incluso Genkai, creando una especie de pequeña muralla protectora. Los cuatro demonios permanecieron ahí unos segundos antes de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque, tratando de darle caza a quien sea que se haya atrevido a atacar. La koorime se quedó parada junto a la maestra del templo, sonriendo tranquila al chico a su lado mientras le aseguraba que todo estaba bien. A sus pies estaba la cabeza de la niña que estaba interrogando, el cuerpo se mantenía erguido, aun sujeto al tronco del árbol. Era evidente que quien quiera que haya realizado el ataque tenía como objetivo principal acabar con la vida de la niña y de ser posible de Yukina, de modo que era fácil deducir que el atacante no quería que ellos supieran alguna información que ella poseía.

* * *

Corrían a toda velocidad entre los árboles, frente a ellos había dos figuras encapuchadas que trataban de escapar, pero ellos no tenían intenciones de dejar que eso sucediera. En sus rostros se reflejaba la concentración y la determinación que en ese momento sentían. Sin previo aviso dos figuras más aparecieron, una a cada lado del grupo perseguidor. Kurama los atacó con el látigo, logrando que se alejaran un poco, ellos respondieron lanzándoles llamaradas, obligándolos a esquivarlas y así, dispersándolos un poco. Cho y Hiei saltaron al unísono, atacándolos al mismo tiempo con sus katanas. El pelinegro consiguió herir a su oponente en el costado, mientras que el oponente de la mujer a su lado desvió el ataque con una daga, pero no consiguió evitar la patada de Yusuke que apuntaba a su estómago. En menos de un segundo cables negros metálicos, realmente delgados, crearon una especie de jaula alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos en ese lugar. Casi al instante un humo negro petróleo se expandió por el ambiente, impidiéndoles ver nada. A continuación los cables se incendiaron con un fuego verde con un olor un tanto peculiar. El pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo.

- **¡Es veneno! **

Kurama lanzó un par de semillas al suelo y las hizo germinar con su energía. Eran unas plantas de tallos y hojas delgadas blancas con flores pequeñas de un amarillo brillante. Al poco tiempo las plantas empezaron a hacer su trabajo al purificar el aire con velocidad, evitando así que cantidades mortales del veneno invadieran su cuerpo, pero de todos modos se sentían un poco mareados para cuando lograron salir. Sin mucho que decir, empezaron el camino de vuelta al templo a una velocidad un poco menor de la que habían usado en la persecución. Al llegar fueron directamente a la sala en donde sabían que encontrarían a Yukina, Kuwabara y Genkai. Sin querer prolongar mucho la duración del silencio, Yusuke habló.

- **Se escaparon.**

- **Ya veo. **– Fue toda la respuesta que dio Genkai.

Cuando Yukina vio que todos esperaban que hablara, comenzó la historia.

- **Se llamaba Nozomi. Se quedó atrás para ir a visitar a su tía que desertó del clan para quedarse con un hombre. Quería convencerla de que vuelva con su familia. Solo pude lograr que me dijera que detrás de todo esto está el abuelo de Yami. Quiere deshacerse primero de Cho y luego del jefe del clan para tomar el control. Iba a decirme algo más, pero la asesinaron antes de que pudiera hacerlo.**

El brazo de Hiei se dirigió a la cintura de la pelinegra a su lado, abrazándola a él en un acto protector casi instintivo. La muchacha respondió a su acción pegándose a él y acariciando su mano con la propia en un gesto tranquilizador. Puede que el chico fuera un idiota, pero lo amaba y en lo que a ella le concernía, no le pasaría nada a ninguno si es que estaba en su poder.

- **No estamos en condiciones para ir hoy, quizás deberíamos partir mañana.** – Dijo Kurama, debido al mareo que aun sentían por el veneno.

- **Hablare con Koenma.** – Respondió Yusuke, saliendo de la habitación con su comunicador.

Era cierto que ya no trabajaban para Koenma, exceptuando uno o dos favores que hacían para él de vez en cuando, pero el príncipe aun los ayudaba creando portales cuando ellos lo necesitaban, quizás en agradecimiento a la ayuda y lealtad que ellos le brindaban.


	16. Ch 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso parcial o total con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La historia tiene un rating que respeta los parámetros expresados en y se recomienda tomarse en cuenta para continuarse la lectura. De ser considerado el contenido ofensivo, inapropiado, etc. de algún modo no me hago responsable dado que fue advertido con anterioridad. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

Habían salido temprano en la mañana del mundo humano atreves de un portal que Koenma había creado para ellos, no se habían detenido desde entonces, pero lo harían pronto. Corriendo entre los arboles alcanzó a visualizar la entrada a una cueva por el rabillo del ojo, estaba pegada al suelo, camuflada por unos pocos arbustos, y no era muy grande, probablemente tendría un medio metro de alto, pero sabía por experiencia que una vez adentro se expandía. Sin decir nada se adelantó a los demás, dando a entender que quería que la siguieran y se dirigió a la cueva. Sería su guarida por la noche, recorrer el bosque a esas horas era peligroso aunque fueran demonios poderosos, además no sería muy inteligente gastar su energía de manera indiscriminada sin saber lo que se les venía adelante. Una vez adentro la cueva media un metro de alto, no lo suficiente para que estén cómodos parados, pero era lo suficientemente ancha como para albergarlos a todos cómodamente sentados o acostados, además el camuflaje natural de la entrada les brindaba algo de protección, de todos modos harían guardias. La primera la tomó ella, sentada cerca de la entrada, pero asegurándose de no ser visible desde afuera, mientras esperaba el retorno de Yusuke con la leña para la fogata. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el familiar sonido de la madera crujiendo llegó a sus oídos junto al reconfortante calor del fuego. Quizás aquello no fuera tan lujoso como una cama o una casa, pero de algún modo la hacía sentir más cómoda, mas en su elemento. Era de ahí de donde provenía y, probablemente, donde pertenecía. Pocos minutos después de la llegada del primer pelinegro, apareció el segundo. Sobre sus hombros había un par de conejos y en sus manos cargaba varios pescados. Su mirada se clavó en ellos, si había peces, había un rio cerca. Ella observaba el paisaje nocturno con atención dividida, debía también estar pendiente de la comida; si es que se distraía y estaba lista, aquellos compañeros de ella eran más que capaces de comérselo todo solos. En cuanto su olfato se lo indicó, tomó uno de los pescados y se lo comió en silencio. No necesitaba mucho alimento y estaba segura de que los muchachos estaban hambrientos, al acabar se limitó a anunciar su partida.

- **Ya vuelvo.**

La mayoría no le prestó mucha atención a aquellas dos palabras, pero Hiei la observó partir con un tanto de fastidio. Por algún motivo cada vez que ella desaparecía, él sentía que se metería en algún problema de lo más enredado del que quizás no podría salir. Su instinto le decía que la siguiera para asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo y él no iba a empezar a ignorar sus instintos de un día para otro. Sin más, se levantó de su lugar y salió de la cueva tras ella. Parecía no haber notado la mirada analítica de su pelirrojo amigo sobre él y si lo hizo, no dejó escapar ninguna señal de haberlo hecho. El leve aroma que ella había dejado lo guío de vuelta al rio donde él había estado hace al menos una hora. La encontró sumergida en el agua, enjuagando su cabello. Sobresalían solo su rostro y sus hombros, su cabello flotaba en el agua creando una especie de manto. Él se detuvo en la orilla, ella se dio la vuelta para verlo. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada por un tiempo con el murmullo del agua ambientando el silencio. Ella camino hacia él y él tuvo el deseo de acercarse a ella, pero su cuerpo se negó a responderle, estaba clavado en el piso bajo sus pies. La pelinegra rodeó su cuello y se apegó a su cuerpo, empapando sus ropas, a él no le importó. El contacto visual finalmente su rompió al ella cerrar sus ojos, Hiei entendió el mensaje y la besó. Fue un beso casto, tranquilo. Él la cubrió con su capa, ella suspiro. Permanecieron así, abrazados por un rato, hasta que ella decidió que ya era hora de regresar. Cho se separó con desgano de él y se vistió.

Él la observó en silencio mientras se vestía. Vio el vapor que salía cuando secaba sus ropas y aceptó la sensación cálida que le provocó cuando procedió a hacer lo mismo con las suyas como aceptó los dedos de ella entrelazados con los suyos propios durante el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron, era Kurama quien estaba de guardia. Reconocieron su presencia con un simple inclinamiento de cabeza, el muchacho respondió el gesto del mismo modo. Se acomodaron sentados sobre el piso de roca, uno junto al otro. Fue Hiei quien se durmió primero, entre sueños se acercó a ella hasta que quedó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mientras ella lo rodeaba con un brazo y acariciaba con cuidado sus cortos cabellos. Para ella, era una extraña sensación. Estaba cómoda, se sentía en casa y de algún modo, se sentía completa. No es como si antes se sintiera incompleta, era como si hubiese vivido su vida sin una parte de ella misma que ni siquiera extrañaba, porque no sabía que le hacía falta. Y, sin embargo, ahora que la tenía, se preguntaba como había hecho antes para sentirse completa sin aquella pieza tan crucial. Aunque se sintiera así, había otra parte de ella que estaba asustada y aun un tanto furiosa por la ruptura de su ego, que aun permanecía hecho pedazos. Daba miedo el poder que ese hombre tenía sobre ella, esa manera en que una sola de sus miradas era capaz de hacerle romper la resolución de olvidarse de él por completo. Cuando estaba sola, pasaba el tiempo y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más segura estaba de que ya no le importaba como antes y que lo olvidaría en cualquier momento, pero él volvía a aparecer y todos esos sentimientos que ella creía ya habían amainado, volvían de golpe, más fuertes aun. Negó con la cabeza, por primera vez en décadas, sentía que no tenía ningún control sobre alguna situación. Besó la frente del muchacho acurrucado en ella y en un susurro bajo, para estar segura de que él era el único que podía escucharla, le dijo:

- **Eres probablemente lo más confuso que alguna vez tuve el placer de amar.**

Guardó silencio por un momento mientras su mano libre acariciaba afectuosamente la mejilla del pelinegro.

- **Es decir, mírate. Eres perfecto en tu imperfección. Me haces tan fuerte como débil. Ese par de ojos tuyos me hicieron perderme en algún punto de este camino llamado vida, en algún momento perdí ahí mi corazón también. Sin quererlo, por supuesto. Ahora te pertenece. Una palabra tuya y destruiría todo aquello que he luchado por tener solo para verte sonreír, incluso si esa sonrisa no me la dedicas a mí. En algún lado de este enredo en el que tú tan fácilmente me metiste, tu felicidad se convirtió en la mía. Correría mil kilómetros sin descanso tan solo para estar a tu lado. - **Suspiró. Se sentía frustrada. – **Sin embargo, por muy libre que pueda llegar a sentirme junto a ti, me sofocas. Quieres controlarme y yo no estoy para eso. No soy un ser que pueda ser domesticado o que puedas mantener a raya con una correa alrededor del cuello. Soy un ser que ama su libertad, que la necesita para sentirse con vida. Y, sin embargo, hay veces en las que pienso que esa libertad no vale nada si no la puedo compartir contigo. Tienes tanto poder sobre mí que da miedo pensar que podría pasar si es que llegaras a darte cuenta y, de todos modos, hay una parte de mí que desea con todas sus fuerzas que sepas lo valioso que eres para mí. **

* * *

Habían despertado en la madrugada, si mantenían el paso llegarían a la aldea de su clan para el anochecer, pero se sentía incomoda. Había un "no sé qué" en el ambiente que la mantenía en un estado de nerviosismo mezclado con algo de irritabilidad. Cho decidió que quería llegar a su destino antes de lo previsto y se apresuró, el resto ajustó su velocidad a la suya. Cuando llegaran, estaría exhaustos y lo sabía, pero por algún motivo aquello no le importaba. Quería huir de ese ambiente y lo quería hacer rápido. Para cuando la luz del sol dio indicios de empezar a desaparecer, el paisaje en el que la pelinegra había crecido apareció ante sus ojos. El gran castillo en el centro, rodeado por unas pocas casas lujosas, pero más modestas que la prominente construcción que delimitaban. Unos centros de comercio y después, unas pocas casas diminutas a comparación del centro más llamativo de la ciudad. Demostrando claramente la frontera de la zona urbana y agrícola con el mundo externo estaba una muralla de piedra con torres de vigilancia. Mientras más se acercaban, más visibles eran las estacas separadas por unos cien metros de la enorme construcción de piedra. En ellas estaban clavados los cuerpos de los invitados no deseados o poco confiables de su pueblo. La clara advertencia de su clan de que las visitas no eran bien recibidas. El resto del grupo se tensó, no podía culparlos. Poco tiempo más tarde estaban parados frente a la muralla, había un portón gigantesco protegido por varios guardias uniformados armados con alabardas decoradas con cordones negros y rojos que volaban al compás del viento. Ella pasó entre ellos sin dirigirles siquiera una mirada, las puertas estaban abiertas, anticipando su llegada. El resto del grupo siguió tras ella, pero dos alabardas cruzadas les impidieron el paso. Un dejo de fastidió se escapó traicionero en su voz cuando habló, estaba de apuro.

- **Vienen conmigo.**

Sin necesidad de más, ambas alabardas se quitaron del paso para permitirles entrar. El grupo reanudó su camino aparentando calma, pero con todos los sentidos alerta. Durante la caminata todos los pobladores del lugar se abrían para dejarlos pasar y los observaban con curiosidad unos más sutilmente que otros. Era evidente que no era común tener extranjeros. Tras varios minutos caminando llegaron a la entrada del castillo, esta vez los guardias de la entrada no dieron ningún problema mientras ellos caminaban por el sendero que los llevaba a la entrada. Estaba abierta. Era un caminito de piedras tan negras como el petróleo rodeado por margaritas gigantes de un color rojo intenso. El arco que separaba el jardín frontal del interior estaba rodeado de una línea delgada de color jade, una vez a dentro se llegaba a un recibidor de piso de mármol blanco, como decoraciones había varias zonas ubicadas en distintos lugares del recibidor, aunque todas de la misma manera: muebles del mismo rojo que las margaritas del sendero que rodeaban una mesa sencilla de madera de caoba que estaba sobre una alfombra negra; sobre las paredes blancas habían espejos rectangulares rodeados por una delgada línea de jade, unificando el diseño de la entrada con el interior.

Al final del recibidor, frente al arco, había una escalera ancha de la misma madera que las mesas que en la cima se dividía en dos, conectando la zona de las habitaciones con la zona social. Era evidente que el recibidor cumplía la función de salón de fiesta de ser necesario. A los dos lados de la escalera dos ventanas enormes hacían la función de pared, dejando ver un comedor y más allá unos hermosos jardines. El costado derecho tenía la puerta de vidrio abierta, permitiendo el paso. Ella camino hasta allá, pasando por el comedor y rodeando el mediano lago artificial para dar con una pequeña construcción de cuatro pilares rodeados por enredaderas de flores amarillas que sujetaban un techo en forma de pirámide blanca que protegía las mesitas y sofás. Sentado en uno de ellos había un señor con un aspecto un tanto senil que dejó a un lado el libro que veía en cuanto los vio venir, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. En cuanto él y la pelinegra estuvieron parados uno frente al otro, la muchacha saludó.

- **Padre.**

- **Hija. **– Contestó él, extendiendo los brazos. Ella entendió el mensaje y lo abrazó. Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, el señor se adelantó. – **Cho responderé sus preguntas mañana, ya es tarde y estoy seguro de que están exhaustos. Enséñales sus habitaciones, ¿quieres? Para que se puedan poner más a gusto. Yo me encargó de lo de la cena. **

* * *

Para cuando habían regresado al recibidor, dos muchachas vestidas en un traje de pelea sencillo los estaban esperando. La primera llevaba su cabello dorado totalmente recogido en dos coletas altas excepto por varios mechones rebeldes. Sus ojos eran de una mezcla de color miel y verde que combinaban con la cinta verde pastel que usaba a modo de cintillo decorativo en su melena. La segunda tenia cabello plateado que se matizaba a llegar a un rojo intenso sujeto en una trenza espiga que se mantenía en su lugar gracias a un lazo negro, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que casi parecían grises, pero a diferencia de su compañera, que tan solo poseía los típicos tatuajes del clan más los colmillos, ella tenía un par de orejas que recordaban a las de un perro y una cola del mismo color que su cabello. Ambas les dedicaron una sonrisa respetuosa aunque sus miradas en ningún momento se separaron del suelo bajo sus pies.

- **Yumiko. Maki. **

- **Señorita. Las habitaciones están listas. **

- **Ya veo. ¿Podrías mostrárselas a los muchachos?** – La aludida asintió con la cabeza como toda respuesta y se dirigió al resto del grupo.

- **Por favor síganme.**

Sin decir más, Maki se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras, dejando que su trenza se moviera al compás de su caminar. Antes de que Hiei pudiera seguir al resto del grupo, la otra muchacha habló.

- **Señorita. Señor. Si me siguen a mí, por favor.** – Cho alzó la ceja, pero no se quejó.

- **Bien. **

Yumiko los guío a una habitación diferente a la que ella había usado toda la vida. Era una más grande que la anterior. Las paredes eran negras en la mitad inferior y blancas en la mitad superior, ambos colores eran separados por una línea plateada. Había una cama matrimonial con sabanas negras, plumón blanco y almohadas que combinaban con las sabanas. La cama estaba elevada del suelo por unos treinta centímetros del suelo gracias a base de madera negra. La iluminación de la cama nacía de varios focos pequeños sobre ella. Al lado izquierdo había un mueble blanco, mientras que a uno o dos metros a la derecha de la cama, junto a la pared, había un jarrón negro con rosas frescas. Dos grandes ventanas frente a la puerta dejaban apreciar el paisaje ya casi nocturno, ya que las cortinas plateadas estaban abiertas. Frente a la cama había dos puertas de madera de caoba, la de la izquierda estaba cerrada al contrario de la de la derecha que permitía escapar un poco de vapor y en la cual había entrado la chica que los había llevado hasta ahí. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera seguirla, ella reapareció en el dormitorio.

- **Les he preparado el baño.**

- **Bien, gracias. Puedes marcharte.**

En cuanto la muchacha desapareció de la habitación, Cho ingresó al baño. Se trataba de una habitación cuadrada con paredes blancas y varias ventanas que permitían en el día la entrada de la luz. En el centro rodeado de piedritas grises había un panel de madera negra que contenía una tina de la que ahora escapaban los vapores, a un costado de la tina había una canasta con toallas y una más pequeña con frasquitos de aceites y sales. En la pared de la derecha había un espejo relativamente grande y un lavabo. Frente a esa, la otra pared era un armario y la que estaba delante de la puerta se dividía en un lado negro con repisas blancas adornadas con bonsáis en sus macetas y otro de vidrio con una abertura que permitía el paso a un pequeño jardín de piedras grises y plantas de bambú además de un caminito de cuadrados de mármol que guiaba a una ducha. Cho se sumergió en la tina con el cabello recogido en un moño y se dispuso a limpiar su cuerpo con las sales y un aceite de esencia de vainilla que había sido su favorito desde siempre. Hiei siguió su camino hasta la ducha. Cuando terminó de bañarse, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y salió de la habitación para entrar por la otra puerta que le llevaba a un vestidor. Las repisas y puertas de closets y cajones eran negras con perillas de un plateado metálico, mientras que las paredes seguían siendo blancas. En el centro había una mesa negra con algunas joyas. Parada junto a eso estaba la muchacha que los había guiado hasta la habitación. En sus brazos llevaba un conjunto que extendió hacia ella. La pelinegra lo tomó y se lo puso. Era un vestido largo de color morado pálido que parecía una túnica que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, un obi un tanto delgado de un morado más oscuro le daba forma. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, pasando por alto los intentos de la muchacha de hacerle un moño. Al regresar al cuarto se encontró a Hiei vestido con un pantalón ancho negro y una camisa del mismo color que su vestido que se dejaba ver por debajo del saco de terno. El muchacho parecía incómodo y ella simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír, se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido antes de salir en dirección al comedor. La cena ya estaba lista.

* * *

Estaban sentados todos en el comedor. En un extremo sola estaba Cho, a su derecha estaba Hiei, junto a él iba Kurama, frente a él Yusuke. En el otro extremo de la mesa estaba el señor que los había recibido, sobre la mesa ya estaba la comida, pero nadie empezaba a comer. A la derecha del señor estaba la respuesta del porqué no podían dar por iniciada la cena. Una silla vacía; todos estaban esperando, unos con más paciencia que otros, la llegada de quien debía estar en aquel lugar. Finalmente la puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse, dando paso a una mujer de largo cabello rojo suelto y piel pálida que resaltaban sus ojos ambarinos. Estaba ataviada con un vestido negro que le llegaba 20 centímetros más abajo que sus caderas y se pegaba a su cuerpo demostrando sus curvas.

- **Siento la demora.**

- **No pasa nada, tesoro.**

Sin más intercambio de palabras la mujer se sentó junto al padre de Cho, cruzando las piernas. El hombre alzó su copa y con una sonrisa anunció:

- **Creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente. Aprovechemos la comida antes de que se enfrié. Buen apetito.**

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, con eso todos empezaron a comer en silencio, quizás porque no tenían nada que decir o porque había demasiada hambre como para querer decir algo. No importaba, el resultado era el mismo de todos modos. Cuando hubieron acabado, dos chicas retiraron los platos y sirvieron el postre. Se trataba de brownies con helado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran disfrutarlo, Cho habló.

- **Padre, sabes porque estamos aquí.**

- **¿No podías esperar un poco más? Se derretirá el helado.** – Ambos pasaron por alto el comentario de la pelirroja.

- **Sí, sí. Lo sé.**

- **¿Entonces?** – Hubo un momento de silencio que el hombre tomó para organizar sus ideas.

- **Los bagashama eran miembros del consejo. Eran prácticamente nuestra mano derecha. El jefe de la familia era Tsubasa, el padre de Yami. Él nunca estuvo conforme con la manera en la que manejábamos al clan, teníamos ideas distintas de lo que sería lo mejor para todos y de que sería admisible. Con el tiempo su disconformidad se fue convirtiendo en rencor y eso dio inicio a su plan para acabar con nuestra familia e imponerse como jefe del clan. Hubo un escape de información y nos enteramos antes de que el plan entre en acción. Se tomaron medidas de inmediato. Quedaban pocos sobrevivientes para cuando aceptaron su exilio.**

- **¿Sabes dónde están?**

- **Te lo estas tomando personal. **- Cho se tomó un poco de tiempo para responder, conociendo que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

- **Eso es irrelevante.** **Como heredera la responsabilidad de eliminar posibles amenazas al clan está dentro de mis responsabilidades. **– La expresión del hombre frente a ella era de aprehensión. Su boca formaba una línea y sus músculos estaban tensos.

- **En a unos cien kilómetros de la frontera noreste.** **Entre las montañas encontraras una caverna.**

- **Bien. Gracias.**

- **Enviare a Maki contigo. **– No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y ella lo sabía, pero no se negaría.

- **Está bien.**

Con eso se levantó de la mesa y regresó a la habitación. Su cabeza estaba ocupada en los pensamientos que habían surgido durante la conversación. Sabia el motivo por el cual su padre mandaría a Maki con ellos. La muchacha, como los demás miembros de su familia, le debían más lealtad a su padre que a ella, pero más allá de ello, su padre había aceptado a Maki en la familia cuando todas las demás la habían rechazado. Había sido toda una conmoción. Una hibrida trabajando para el jefe del clan. El solo hecho de que la chica hubiese sobrevivido era un milagro, el que hubiese obtenido un lugar donde vivir era algo casi imposible. Los clanes de demonios de fuego no veían bien a los híbridos, la pureza lo era todo. Cuando llegaba a haber fruto de un "desliz" como ese, las consecuencias eran graves. Ambos padre y madre morirían una vez la mujer haya dado a luz. A continuación se analizaría el bebé, habían algunas especies que por algún motivo no donaban genes a sus progenies y por ende, el bebé nacía demonio de fuego puro, solo en ese caso sobrevivía y aun así su vida se vería marcada por las circunstancias de su concepción. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido Maki hasta entonces? No lo sabía, pero sabía que su padre tenía mucho que ver en ello y como resultado la muchacha le era realmente leal. Si ella llegaba a considerar que la situación los superaba, mandaría un pedido de ayuda de inmediato y vendrían refuerzos, ese sería el deseo de su padre. Pero Cho no quería refuerzos, ella quería encargarse de todo por su cuenta. Se desató el obi y dejó caer el vestido a sus pies antes de meterse a la cama. Clavó su mirada en el techo frente a ella, poco tiempo después sintió la cama junto a ella hundirse. Pudo notar la indecisión del hombre a su lado, pero después de un poco una mano tomó la suya y ella sonrió. Con él las cosas eran a pequeños pasos, pero por lo menos avanzaban.


	17. Ch 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso parcial o total con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La historia tiene un rating que respeta los parámetros expresados en y se recomienda tomarse en cuenta para continuarse la lectura. De ser considerado el contenido ofensivo, inapropiado, etc. de algún modo no me hago responsable dado que fue advertido con anterioridad. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

Había querido salir a primeras horas de la mañana, pero había descubierto que su padre había frustrado ingeniosamente sus planes. Había invitado a Kurama a ver el invernadero y a Yusuke a una tarde de entrenamiento con la fuerza armada de la familia sabiendo que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de rechazar una oferta así. Era sorprendente la capacidad de su padre de descubrir la naturaleza de las personas y de usarla a su ventaja. Ahora ahí estaba ella, parada junto a su progenitor como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, viendo a Hiei medir sus habilidades con la katana con uno de los generales de su padre. Era extraño, a decir verdad, como las cosas se habían dado. El muchacho parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la posición que le había sido otorgada en el lugar, quizás estaba acostumbrado al trato, no lo sabía, pero ella no sería quien se lo hiciera notar. El olfato de los demonios de fuego era extremadamente desarrollado gracias a su naturaleza de cazadores. El hecho de que el olor de ella estuviera en él y viceversa lo señalaba como su pareja. No era oficial, ella aun no lo había marcado, pero su olor era suficiente para darle una posición privilegiada en la cadena de mando de la familia. Volteó la mirada al hombre a su lado, su padre. No sabía cómo se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que si llevaba a Hiei hacia su padre, él lo notaria de inmediato. El señor analizaba con cuidado el entrenamiento de los dos hombres frente a él, sin distraerse ni un poco dio su veredicto.

- **Es bueno. **– Ella no comentó, ya lo sabía. Simplemente regresó su mirada a los dos hombres frente a ellos. – **A su técnica le falta elegancia y un poco de precisión, pero eso se corrige. – **Pasaron varios minutos antes de que volviera a hablar. - **¿Sabe quién es su padre?**

- **No que yo sepa.**

- **Ya veo. – **Ella lo miró, esperando que continuara. – **Me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta y un poco más conectar los puntos, pero finalmente lo note. Tu aroma camufló un poco las cosas en un inicio, pero prestando un poco de atención me di cuenta de que su aroma me hacía acuerdo a alguien más. – **Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada. - **En la noche mis memorias me dieron la respuesta: el hermano mayor de Tsubasa, Nozomi. ¿Conoces la historia? – **Era una pregunta, pero no esperó a que ella la contestara. Él ya sabía la respuesta. – **Nozomi se encargaba de un negocio importante del clan de las koorimes, nadie sabe bien cómo paso, pero se enamoró de una de ellas, a raíz de eso quedó embarazada. Mi padre siguió el reglamento hasta donde se pudo, debíamos respetar también las leyes de las damas de hielo. Nozomi fue ejecutado la noche del parto. Nunca supimos qué paso con la mujer o el bebe. Cada clan se ocupó del miembro que le correspondía. Ese fue el acuerdo al que llegaron. Fue por esto que las negociaciones con las koorimes se empezaron a hacer únicamente entre mujeres. No fue hasta que pasaste la noche en casa de Yukina que identifique el olor y supe que la niña vivía. Recién ahora descubro que tiene un hermano. Son graciosas las vueltas que da la vida. **

- **No lo note.**

- **Sí, es comprensible. La mayor parte de su sangre esta inactiva, eso cambiara en cuanto lo marques. Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está la pequeña Yukina? – **Cho sonrió aunque su mente aún estaba procesando la información que acababa de obtener. – **No llegó con ustedes. **

- **No, se separó de nosotros al inicio del viaje, dijo que quería visitar la isla primero. **

- **Ya veo, espérala aquí entonces. – **Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no refutó. Era una orden. - **¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?**

- **Es tu historia para contar, díselo tú. **

Cuando su padre no contestó, ella asumió que estaba aceptando lo que había dicho y se dirigió a una pared llena de armas colgadas en ella. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para digerir la nueva información y lo que eso significaba para su relación de ahora en adelante. Si es que eso que tenía podía ser llamado relación. Tomó una alabarda, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a hacer varias secuencias con ella. Por algún motivo el entrenamiento era una especie de terapia para ella, una vez terminaba su mente estaba mucho más clara en lo que pasaba y sentía dándole una mejor perspectiva para tomar un plan de acción.

* * *

Era una tarde un tanto realmente calurosa, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y las nubes parecían haber decidido tomarse un día de vacaciones. Estaban todos reunidos cerca de la laguna, dispersos entre las sombras buscando escondite de los rayos solares que no conocían la misericordia en un intento un tanto fallido de no asarse por completo o morir de deshidratación. Habían decidido almorzar al aire libre porque pese a la elevada temperatura, el día era realmente hermoso y para evitar ensuciar los muebles del interior dada la condición de algunos miembros del grupo. Kurama estaba feliz con una sonrisa satisfecha como tatuada en su rostro que se ensanchó en cuanto el anfitrión le entregó una serie de funditas con varias semillas, era como un niño en una juguetería. Yusuke estaba también visiblemente alegre pese a tener aspecto de haber sido arrollado por una manada de elefantes. Hiei tenía mejor aspecto aunque también se notaban en él algunas muestras de cansancio que, por supuesto, el muchacho no aceptaría ni bajo amenaza. Cho y su padre estaban sentados el uno junto al otro en el sofá, el hombre leía un libro amenamente mientras ella observaba distraídamente las aves en el jardín. En la laguna los peces de diversos colores nadaban dejándose notar entre las cristalinas aguas de su hogar. Era lo que se conoce como armonía. Tanta como se puede tener con un grupo de demonios rebosantes de competitividad y de cierta manera, con unas reservas de energía interminables.

- **Hablare con él tras el almuerzo.**

Ella no contestó al comentario. No había necesidad de hacerlo: no tenía nada que decir. Su padre sabía lo que pensaba sin necesidad de mayor explicación. El muchacho merecía conocer las circunstancias en torno a su nacimiento, ella no era nadie para negarle ese conocimiento; lo que él decidiera hacer después con aquella nueva información (si es que era nueva, eso ella no lo sabía), era cosa de él, estaba fuera del control que ella pudiera tener. Ella no podría hacer más que darle su opinión y brindarle su apoyo, eso si es que se daba el caso de que él quisiera escucharla o aceptarlo, respectivamente. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, vio pasar la comida de manera tranquila y sin pormenores. Yusuke se excusó en cuanto hubo satisfecho su gigantesco apetito para regresar a los campos de entrenamiento, parecía haber encontrado un gusto particular por medirse con uno de los generales del dueño de casa, poco después Kurama se levantó con las intenciones de volver al invernadero y el pelinegro hizo ademan de seguirle, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del mayor.

- **Hiei, muchacho, quédate un momento. Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo. **

Cho se levantó de su asiento despidiéndose con un escueto "gracias por la comida" al que su padre respondió con un movimiento de mano un tanto distraído. Ahí no estaba su lugar de momento así que debía marcharse. Lo que iba a suceder le concernía únicamente al pelinegro y a quien él quisiera ahí, ella no iría por ahí imponiendo su presencia en asuntos ajenos. Respetaría su espacio así como ella esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo por ella, si llegaban a darse las circunstancias. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo, que ya se había levantado, decidió volver a sentarse junto a su amigo. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo necesitarían ahí y dado que sus presentimientos solían ser correctos, le hizo caso sin darle muchas vueltas. Al ver que al aludido la acción de su compañía no parecía molestarle, el hombre continuó:

- **Dime muchacho, ¿Qué sabes de tu padre? – **Su nuero se tensó, viendo que su amigo no parecía querer responder, el zorro lo hizo por él.

- **Tan solo que era un demonio de fuego que embarazó a una koorime y luego desapareció, no se sabe más nada.**

- **Ya veo. ¿Ya les contó Cho de los negocios de nuestro clan con las koorimes?**

- **Solo sabemos que existen. – **Sonrió por la respuesta de su hija no era exactamente del tipo comunicativo.

- **Es extraño, de hecho, que se comparta esta información con extranjeros, aún más extraño incluso que el hecho de que se reciba extranjeros en esta ciudad.** **Pero eres la pareja de mi hija y mereces saber dónde estás parado. **– Guardó un poco de silencio antes de continuar. Disfrutaba creando un poco de suspenso en sus narraciones. – **Desde hace muchos años las koorimes y mi clan tenemos algo que podría denominarse como "tratado de comercio". Al estar apartadas del mundo en una isla congelada la variedad de alimentos es muy limitada. Nosotros en cambio tenemos amplios terrenos aptos para la agricultura. Las koorimes, por su lado, son realmente habilidosas en las artes manuales. De modo que ellas construyen desde armas de filo como las alabardas que habrán visto en la entrada hasta esculturas de hielo que nunca se derrite que nosotros a su vez pagamos con granos y otros alimentos, incluso en ocasiones con flores. Los encargados de este negocio eran los Bagashama. Unos pocos años antes de que Cho naciera el que manejaba el asunto era el heredero de dicha familia: Nozomi. Era un guerrero prometedor, su juventud lo hacía un tanto impulsivo e ingenuo, pero era innegablemente talentoso; el orgullo de su padre. Podrán imaginar el golpe que fue para el ego de la familia cuando se descubrió que había embarazado a una koorime, rompiendo así con las reglas del clan. La mezcla de sangre es un delito grave que se considera como traición y se paga con la vida. – **Otro silencio programado. – **Mi padre y la líder de las damas de hielo entraron en discusiones para llegar a un acuerdo que evitara causar daños a las relaciones entre ambos clanes. Acordaron que cada clan impondría el castigo correspondiente a su miembro agresor. Además de la nueva condición de que los negocios fuesen realizados solo por mujeres para evitar futuros incidentes de ese tipo. De acuerdo con la ley, Nozomi fue encarcelado y ejecutado la noche del parto. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – **Esta vez ninguno de los dos jóvenes habló. – **Estrictamente hablando eres miembro de este clan. Eres puro, por lo que no hubieses sido ejecutado de haber estado en el parto dentro de nuestra jurisdicción. Las koorimes son de los pocos demonios de los que la hembra no participa en la herencia genética de la cría en caso de hacerse con una pareja. Aun así la sangre de tu madre logró de algún modo desactivar la sangre de tu padre o quizás fueron los sellos que, según tengo entendido, las koorimes aplican a los niños prohibidos. No estoy seguro, en todo caso el resultado es el mismo: gran parte de tu poder está dormido. Debería despertar en cuanto el asunto con mi hija se formalice. Claro, este pequeño descubrimiento te deja en una no tan pequeña encrucijada: como miembro de este clan me debes lealtad a mí y al pueblo, dada la circunstancia de que el resto de la familia a la que correspondías fue exiliada, de ser tu decisión favorable te entregare sus tierras y el puesto que te corresponde en el consejo; de ser lo contrario se considerara traición y se te dará caza para cumplir con la sentencia de ejecución. Tengo entendido que eres el heredero de Mukuro, ¿es eso cierto?**

- **Sí.**

- **Ya veo, eso será tema de discusión para el consejo. Bueno, el sueño me gana. Nos vemos en la mañana muchachos. Que tengan una buena noche. **– Con una última sonrisa que contrastaba lo lúgubre de sus palabras el hombre se marchó.

* * *

No era tan tarde, pero había sido honesto: por algún motivo el sueño le estaba ganando la batalla. Quizás la mala noche le estaba cobrando factura, ya no estaba acostumbrado a trasnocharse como solía hacerlo. Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos con el paso de quien no tiene prisa cuando escuchó un par de voces un poco más adelante. El asunto le llamó la atención, era evidente que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero que no quería ser escuchadas por su forma de hablar en susurros, no era algo muy común en los pasillos de su castillo. Sonrió, arrogante. Tal vez ya no era tan joven y ágil como solía ser, pero aún era bueno y lo que le faltaba en resistencia le sobraba en experiencia. Quedaba demostrado. Dejando su ahora hinchado ego a un lado, se escondió un poco más en la oscuridad del lugar para escuchar con algo más de tranquilidad. Solo para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden o ver si era necesario tomar algún tipo de medida frente a lo que sea que estaba pasando.

- **Deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben, niña. **

- **Me incumbe perfectamente y lo sabes.**

- **Es un asunto de tu padre y mío.**

- **Y ese es el único motivo por el que sigues aquí. Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi padre me incluye a mí. – **Hubo silencio por un minuto o dos, podía sentir la tensión en el aire, casi que podía ver la expresión entre preocupada y furiosa de la muchacha.

- **¿Es eso una amenaza?**

- **Tómalo como quieras.**

- **A tu padre no le agradara. – **Había un tanto de arrogancia en aquella afirmación.

- **¿En serio crees qué mi pare te protegerá a ti por encima de su propia hija? – **Hubo otro silencio.

- **Tu padre me quiere.**

- **Sí. A mí también. El problema es que lo que tú quieres es estar aquí, no estar con él. Pero deberías recordar tu lugar. Ahora desaparece, ya me he cansado de tu presencia. **

Pudo observar el cabello rojo que se ondulaba y volaba tras ella cuando salió corriendo furiosa del lugar, pasando a su lado sin siquiera notar su presencia, ya sea por la emoción que la sobrepasaba o por genuina falta de destreza; poco después la pelinegra desapareció también por los pasillos sin mirar atrás. Él suspiro y salido de su escondite para seguir el mismo camino que había seguido la pelirroja: hacia su habitación. Era conocedor del enfrentamiento que había entre ellas dos, pero mientras las cosas fueran razonables, eel no se involucraría, además Cho tenía razón. La pelirroja debía recordar su lugar, en otras circunstancias la pelinegra habría podido desterrarla en el acto por insolente y nadie se lo habría refutado. Podía ser su pareja todo lo que quisiera, pero la heredera era Cho y el jefe de familia él. En la cadena de mando ella iba tercera, compartiendo el puesto ahora con el pelinegro invitado.

* * *

Sus intenciones habían sido las de ir a descansar, pero se había encontrado con aquella muchacha y sus intenciones habían cambiado tras su pequeña "discusión". No le agradaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero su padre la quería junto a él y ella lo respetaría. Ahora caminaba lentamente por los jardines de la residencia, disfrutando del aroma de las flores, el canto de los grillos y el aire nocturno. En el cielo brillaban varias estrellas, era una noche sin luna, pero la oscuridad no era un problema; Cho disfrutaba de la belleza de las tinieblas. Al sobrevivir en un mundo así tenías dos opciones: o bien las despreciabas o desarrollabas una especie de retorcido romance con ellas. Eran quienes entraban en aquel romance indefinible y desconfiado con el peligro quienes en verdad pertenecían ahí. Todos temían ,era cierto, aquel que no lo hiciera era ingenuo o estaba mal de la cabeza. Aquellos que no tenían un romance con el temor o bien morían pronto o encontrarían como huir de allí. Aquellos que lo tenían, por otro lado, no tenían escapatoria ya. Podían marcharse si quisieran, pero volverían tarde o temprano porque sentirían que algo les hacía falta, pronto se sentirían inquietos y no mucho después regresarían; era ahí donde pertenecían, donde debían estar. Ya no encajarían en ningún otro lugar. Siempre alertas, siempre en peligro, siempre en aquella línea tan delgada entre la vida y la muerte.

Sin muchas ganas de seguir caminando sin ninguna dirección aparente, se dirigió casi sin pensarlo, ya más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa, a un árbol en el que comúnmente se recostaba. No tenía ni siquiera que pensar en el camino, su cuerpo por si solo lo recordaba; lo que le permitía estar encerrada en su mundo y llegar a su destino en poco tiempo a la vez. Se trataba de un viejo sauce que su abuelo había sembrado al iniciar su reinado, debía tener por lo bajo unos cien años mas que ella. Sus ramas eran anchas y fuertes, perfectas para pasar largos ratos sobre ellas, y había algo en el aire antiguo e imponente que el árbol tenia rodeándolo como un manto que lo convertía fácilmente en su favorito de entre todos los que había en los jardines. Estaba ya a unos veinte metros de llegar a su destino cuando cayó en cuenta de quienes eran las dos presencias que vagamente había sentido al pie del árbol: Hiei y Kurama. Sonrió levemente, quizás no tendría que pasar la noche sola después de todo.

- **¿Qué harás? – **Cuestionó el pelirrojo. Ella se quedó ahí, como pegada al piso bajo sus pies.

- **Quedarme.**

- **¿Y Mukuro?**

- **Lo entenderá. – **Hubo una pausa en la conversación y ella quiso volver a caminar, pero algo se lo impidió.

- **¿Por qué?**

- **¿No oíste al viejo, zorro? Si ella me marca, mi poder despertará.**

- **¿Te quedaras por el poder?**

- **¿No me escuchaste? Sí. **

- **¿Solo por eso?**

Ella no esperó la contestación, una parte de ella estaba segura de conocer la respuesta y la otra sencillamente no quería saber. Sus pies se habían separado del suelo finalmente y había dado un paso instintivo hacia atrás. Un paso tras otro fue retrocediendo cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente los perdió de vista, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Agradecida con vete a saber que deidad que se había puesto de su lado para que no fuera descubierto su pequeño momento de metiche en una conversación a la cual evidentemente no había sido invitada, pero no se arrepentía de escuchar de todas formas. Era información que a fin de cuentas merecía conocer. Al parecer si dormiría sola esa noche. Tal vez ni siquiera dormiría.

* * *

Llevaba toda la noche deambulando por el jardín, caminando de aquí para allá. Era más que probable que había recorrido todo el sitio unas diez veces, evitando siempre el viejo sauce. La luz empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, era tenue, pero existente. Un sonido sorpresivo seguido por una corriente helada de viento tan fuerte que casi consigue botarla al piso la saco de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un fénix de hielo con dimensiones gigantescas estaba sobrevolando las tierras de su clan con una altura peligrosamente baja. Rio un poco, a Yukina le gustaba teatrisar grandes entradas de vez en cuando. Sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo a la entrada principal; si ella lo había visto, también los guardias y las políticas de hospitalidad del clan no eran muy amigables que digamos. Pocos segundos después estaba parada sobre la puerta cerrada de la muralla, unos veinticinco metros más allá corría un escuadrón de caza. Pegó un salto saliendo de la ciudad, a penas empezó a correr nuevamente el fénix apareció volando sobre ella. Un par de minutos más tarde vio a su amiga rodeada por los cazadores sin inmutarse. El gigantesco animal de hielo aterrizo tras ella provocando que el escuadrón retrocediera un poco. Ella aprovecho ese momento para colocarse entre su amiga y la creatura, abrazando a la dama de hielo desde atrás, descansado su quijada sobre su hombro.

- **Desaparezcan. – **Y en menos de un segundo estaban solas.

- **¿Qué te molesta?**

- **¿Tú que crees? – **La recién llegada negó con la cabeza, pero cambió el tema. - **¿Cuándo salimos?**

- **Quisiera decir que hoy, pero tengo el presentimiento de que deseas descansar. – **Yukina simplemente sonrió en respuesta. – **Mañana al amanecer entonces.**

Sin agregar más nada, ambas comenzaron su camino hacia la ciudad de los demonios de hielo. Sin prisa, ninguna de las dos tenía mucho apuro en llegar. En cuestión de una hora se encontraban en la entrada del recibidor, dentro los esperaba sonriente el señor anfitrión.

- **Pequeña Yukina, hace mucho que no te veía. Tremendo espectáculo. – **La aludida sonrió amigablemente.

- **¿Cómo esta señor Mamoru?**

- **Bien, bien. ¿Y tú? No me habías contado la existencia de mi nuero. Tu hermano y tú se parecen un poco. – **La muchacha colocó su mano tras su cabeza y rio un poco.

- **No sabía que lo tenía la última vez que nos vimos. **

- **Ya veo, no importa. Ahora están juntos. Vayan, vayan. Debes estar cansada. ¿Asumo que recuerdas donde queda tu cuarto?**

- **Sí, muchas gracias. **

* * *

Había acompañado a la dama de hielo hasta su cuarto, la había esperado mientras se bañaba, distrayéndose al buscar figuras inexistentes en el techo blanco de la habitación. Ambas se habían saltado el desayuno y Cho, sin deseos de salir, se había quedado observándola dormir por el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, inventando innumerables juegos sin sentido, producto de la mezcla entre la imaginación y el aburrimiento, hasta que su amiga fue despertada por un miembro del personal del castillo para anunciarle que la comida estaba servida. Esta vez el hambre no les dio más remedio que dirigirse al comedor. Cho se sentó donde solía hacerlo siempre, a la izquierda del puesto de su padre, Yukina a su vez se sentó a la izquierda de la pelinegra. Pocos minutos después llegó la pelirroja compañera del dueño de casa que se acomodó a la derecha del puesto del anfitrión. Ninguna de las tres saludó. Poco a poco la mesa se fue llenando hasta que todos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares. Tras las debidas bienvenidas no se escuchaba nada en la mesa exceptuando las disimuladas risas de Kurama al ver a Yusuke comer con tanto ahínco y las ocasionales conversaciones de Mamoru con uno u otro. Ya estaban por terminar cuando una figura encapuchada apareció arrodillada en la esquina entre Cho y su padre.

- **Señorita. Señor.**

La aludida simplemente clavó la mirada en el recién llegado, mientras su padre buscaba contener la risa que le provocaba el hecho de que Hiei no haya notado que el recién llegado se refería a él y el pobre mensajero no sabía cómo afrontar el dilema de que el pelinegro no se daba ni por enterado. Cuando decidió rendirse ante la realidad de que el chico no lo notaria y con la seguridad de contar con la atención de la pelinegra que lo veía expectante, continuó:

- **Se reportó la presencia de intrusos en el norte, a unos doscientos metros de la muralla. **

- **Yo me encargo. Padre.**

El hombre reconoció la mención con un asentimiento de cabeza. Un segundo después ella desapareció entre llamas para reaparecer nuevamente en una habitación con una mesa en el centro y seis sillas a su alrededor, una pantalla en la pared frente a la puerta, un mapa a la izquierda y dos puertas a la derecha. Entró por la puerta más cercana a la entrada, era una pequeña bodega de armas dentro de la cual había una chica encapuchada sentada en una caja de madera. Al verla entrar se le acercó y le extendió un trozo de tela que Cho olió antes de metérselo en el bolsillo y salir del lugar. A penas hubo pasado la muralla la muchacha empezó a correr a gran velocidad hasta que estuvo donde habían reportado la presencia de los traspasantes. Disminuyó el paso a uno relajado para poder buscar más efectivamente el rastro. En cuanto lo halló empezó su camino hacia el origen. Escondida entre las malezas visualizó dos jóvenes demonios zorros. Posiblemente ladrones. Uno que otro a veces aparecía por ahí siendo lo suficientemente arrogantes para pensar que podían intentar robar de su clan y vivir para contarlo. Uno era alto, de tez pálida, su cola y orejas de un color blanco como la nieve, sus ojos eran delineados por una línea un tanto gruesa que resaltaba el amarillo de sus orbes con pupilas negras. El otro era un tanto más menudo, su cola y orejas de un café claro con unos ojos delineados de negro gracias a una línea casi imperceptible que de todos modos resaltaba lo café de sus ojos con negras pupilas.

Era una lástima a decir verdad tener que cazas a dos creaturas tan hermosas por un error que habían ingenuamente cometido, pero era necesario. El clan tenía métodos drásticos, pero efectivos, para asegurar la seguridad de sus tierras y su población. Sus planes iniciales habían sido desquitar su frustración con los intrusos, pero había cambiado de idea, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de que las cosas no salieran bien para ella, tan solo había cometido una desafortunada metida de pata que lamentablemente tendría que ser la última. Con dos movimientos limpios decapitó a ambos sin que ninguno haya tenido la oportunidad de verlo venir, movimientos rápidos y efectivos: una ejecución certera. Limpio el filo de la katana con un trapo que encontró entre las pertenencias de los intrusos y cargando los dos cuerpos regresó hasta donde quedaban las estacas, sin mucha ceremonia clavó ambas cabezas en dos de ellas, uno junto al otro, y botó ambos cuerpos a los pies de las respectivas estacas. Un mensaje directo para recordar a los que quisieran intentar lo mismo en el futuro que el clan del fuego no era fan de las visitas. Esa noche si durmió, aunque sola, en las ramas de aquel árbol que le había servido de refugio desde que había aprendido a trepar.


	18. Ch 18

**_Bueno, ya se que ya no me hacen caso, pero queria pedirles su opinion para esto y espero que alguien me responda. Estaba leyendo la historia y se me ocurrio que podria o bien acabarla como ya tenia planeado, o cambiar un poco el final y hacer una secuela. Cual de las dos opciones les gustaria mas?_**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso parcial o total con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La historia tiene un rating que respeta los parámetros expresados en y se recomienda tomarse en cuenta para continuarse la lectura. De ser considerado el contenido ofensivo, inapropiado, etc. de algún modo no me hago responsable dado que fue advertido con anterioridad. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

La había despertado un mensajero a la media noche y ella había resistido como mejor había podido sus deseos de estrangularlo por interrumpir su sueño. Desde que tenía memoria, esa era la hora en la que se celebraban las reuniones secretas el consejo, era una manera de mantener oculto al pueblo detalles o asuntos que a consideración del consejo, el pueblo aún no estaba listo para conocer. Aparentemente el encuentro se celebraría en su hogar, lo que quería decir una de dos cosas: o bien el asunto era grave o era su propio padre quien había convocado la reunión; ella se inclinaba por lo segundo. Una vez entró se encontró con un serio pelinegro, un hombre con una cara que mostraba una expresión entre cansada y divertida y una pelirroja que no paraba de quejarse de no poder ser parte de la reunión que tendría lugar en un par de minutos. Esperaron un poco en silencio a que el mayor les diera la señal para seguirlo, pero la pelirroja parecía dispuesta a no dejarlo ir hasta que este cediese a su deseo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, mas disminuía la paciencia de los dos que sin desearlo habían quedado en la posición de oyentes de aquella discusión sin pies ni cabeza. Finalmente al límite de su paciencia, la pelinegra decidió hablar.

- **Mei, vete.** – La aludida formó un puchero clavando su suplicante mirada en su pareja, esperando que la defendiera de su hija. – **Ahora.** - Agregó al ver que la chica no se movía.

Mei soltó un pequeño gruñido de descontento, mientras le lanzaba una mirada que prometía guerra al hombre frente a ella antes de marcharse a quien sabe dónde con actitud asesina que casi recordaba el berrinche de una quinceañera mimada. Mamoru suspiró consternado antes de indicar a los otros dos que lo siguieran con un movimiento de manos, aquella situación entre su hija y su pareja era un asunto un tanto delicado en el que él se sentía como un mero espectador, sin una verdadera posibilidad de encontrar una solución. Caminaron por unos cinco minutos por los pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de sala sin ventanas, iluminada por una araña de cristal, todo en ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos secretismo. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa de madera negra con ocho sillas. El padre de Cho se sentó en un extremo mientras la pelinegra se mantuvo parada a la derecha de su padre, quien le hacia señas a Hiei para que se sentara a su derecha. El muchacho obedeció en silencio. Esta vez no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que poco más tarde ingresó a la habitación una mujer de largo cabello rubio sujetó en un moño con un aspecto solemne, pero de algún modo decrepito que saludó amigablemente a sus anfitriones.

- **Señor Mamoru, señorita Cho, muchacho. Buenas noches.** – Tras ella venia un muchacho igualmente rubio con expresión seria que irradiaba nerviosismo.

- **Buenas noches.** – Los aludidos le contestaron con un gesto de cabeza.

- **Ya varios años han pasado desde la última de estas reuniones.** **¿O me equivoco? – **Mencionó la mujer, mientras tomaba su lujar en el segundo puesto a la izquierda del jefe del clan. El chico que la acompañaba se quedó de pie a su derecha.

- **No, Rina.** **Tienes razón. **

- **Esperemos que esta no dure tanto. – **Acotó un hombre joven de rojos cabellos.

- **Con un poco de suerte no será así.** – Anunció un hombre un tanto mayor al anterior con cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

- **¡Kazuo! ¡Hayato! ¡Bienvenidos! Siéntense, siéntense. – **Saludó Mamoru. Los dos hombres obedecieron, sentándose el primero a la izquierda del dueño de casa y a la derecha de la rubia; mientras el segundo tomó el tercer puesto del lado derecho, dejando un espacio vacío entre él y Hiei.

- **¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que Yukiko y Kokoro siempre son las ultimas en llegar? – **Exclamó Kazuo.

- **Las damas se hacen esperar. – **Contestó una pelinegra joven de aspecto desafiante en un tono casi divertido.

- **Exactamente.** – Apoyó una castaña con unos bellos ojos de un rojo pálido, dueña de una sonrisa juguetona.

- **¡Chicas! Pasen, con ustedes ya estamos completos. – **La castaña se sentó entre Hiei y el peliblanco, llenando el lado derecho, mientras la otra muchacha tomaba su lugar a la izquierda de la rubia. – **Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, podemos comenzar esta sesión.**

- **Creo que ya sé a qué se debe. – **Comentó Hayato, removiendo un mechón blanco de su frente que le impedía ver bien. – **Pero las reglas son las reglas. El muchacho es un demonio de fuego, pero no de los nuestros. Si tu hija queda embarazada será acusada de traición.**

- **En eso te equivocas. – **Refutó el dueño de casa. El lugar se llenó de un silencio pensativo.

- **¿A qué te refieres? – **Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- **El chico es hijo de Nozomi.** **Puro, aunque con sus poderes sellados. – **Se escucharon varios murmullos sorprendidos.

- **Hace ya bastante tiempo que no escucho de aquel tema. ¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer? – **Inquirió Yukiko, la pelinegra.

- **Darle el lugar que por derecho le pertenece.**

- **Ya veo. – **Intervino la rubia. – **En un principio es lo correcto. No hay conexión con la traición de los Bagashama y el muchacho, de modo que no puede ser exiliado.**

- **El problema aquí es otro. – **Comentó la castaña. – **He escuchado que es el heredero de Mukuro. Asumo que eso es cierto o no nos habrías llamado. El darle la posición que le pertenece no es algo que alguno de nosotros hubiese reclamado dada la situación. Es, más bien, conveniente. **

- **Yo no veo el problema. – **Acotó el pelirrojo. – **Si el chico se cree capaz de mantener ambas posiciones, que lo haga. Cuando Mukuro muera, el territorio le pertenecerá a él y a su familia y por adherencia al clan.**

- **¿Y los demonios que pueblan la zona?**

- **Kokoro, no se quedaran allí. Les daremos un periodo de tiempo para marcharse. **

- **¿Y qué les hace pensar que el muchacho nos será leal? – **Se hizo silencio.

- **Por instinto. El muchacho es mi nuero.** **Es cuestión de tiempo para que sea oficial. **

- **Mamoru, el chico obtendrá su posición, pero ¿en serio permitirás esa unión? – **Cuestionó la pelinegra. – **Después de todo, las circunstancias de su nacimiento no cambian con el nombramiento de él como miembro del consejo. **

- **Es cierto. **– Apoyó Rina. – **Si lo que deseas es despertar su poder, puede usarse a cualquier chica del clan, no tiene por qué ser tu hija. **

- **Eso es cierto, sí. No lo niego, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda, ya que Hiei y mi hija ya son pareja y tomando en cuenta que el muchacho es el único demonio que ha conseguido domar al dragón negro, creo que será una buena adición a mi familia.**

- **Ya veo. – **Anunció Kokoro. - **¿Entonces asumo que podemos dar esta reunión por terminada?**

- **Esperen. Creo que mi hija también tiene algo que decirles. – **La muchacha maldijo por dentro la feliz iniciativa de su padre. Sabía que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

- **En los últimos días antes de regresar hemos tenido varios encuentros desfavorables con los miembros de la familia Bagashama. En uno de los enfrentamientos conseguimos acabar con la que ellos supones es la heredera de la familia: Yami Bagashama. El motivo de nuestra presencia en la ciudad era el recaudar la información de donde queda su refugio. Ahora que ya sabemos, saldremos en un par de horas para acabar con la fuente de estos atentados. El plan inicial es acabar con la resistencia por medio de tratados políticos dadas las actuales circunstancias.**

- **Ya veo. Tiene sentido. – **Acotó Kazuo.- **Después de todo, ellos contaban con la silla vacía del consejo para poner algo de presión. Sin ello, las negociaciones se inclinaran a nuestro favor sin mucho que puedan hacer. Sería el momento correcto para presionarlos y finalmente conseguir un acuerdo sin la necesidad de desparramar sangre.**

- **Cierto. – **Comentó la castaña. – **Pero eso no es garantía. ¿Si deciden atacar?**

- **Sería un movimiento arrogante y desesperado ahora que no cuentan con la ventaja de la frontera ni de un método político con el cual puedan presionarnos. Sus fuerzas militares son diminutas comparadas con las nuestras unidas.**

- **Puede ser. – **Concedió el peliblanco. – **Pero eso no quita que sea una posibilidad. En circunstancias tan adversas podrían decidir caer luchando y no cabe duda de que en ese caso su objetivo será la heredera del clan. – **Cho decidió intervenir nuevamente.

- **Ya hemos pensado en ello. El grupo de aquellos que vamos a las negociaciones es relativamente pequeño para no dar la impresión de que nuestras intenciones son simplemente invadirlos, pero conformado por varios demonios reconocidos por su poder. Además llevamos una mensajera de confianza de mi padre. Estoy segura de que el equipo será capaz de resistir sin mayor problema hasta que lleguen los refuerzos en caso de emergencia.**

- **Ya veo. Entonces el asunto está, por lo que parece, en buenas manos. – **Concluyó la otra pelinegra. – **En lo que a mí respecta no hay nada que agregar, excepto tal vez, pedir que sean muy cuidadosos, siempre hay que contemplar la posibilidad de tener que modificar la estrategia en medio del camino. ¿Alguien tiene algo que quisiera comentar? – **Nadie dijo nada.

- **Bien. – **Acotó Mamoru. – **En ese caso doy esta reunión por terminada. Pueden marcharse a casa si así lo desean o, si lo prefieren, pueden quedarse aquí a pasar el resto de la noche.**

* * *

Dos de los "invitados" habían decidido dormir un par de horas antes de salir, lo que había resultado en un leve retraso de planes, nuevamente. Ahora debían salir después de comer, pues debían quedarse al desayuno por cortesía. Claro que aquello había querido decir que no había podido dormir en el árbol, como había querido. Hacerlo habría significado demostrar que ella y Hiei habían tenido una discusión y la idea de que los invitados lo supieran no le hacía gracia. De modo que ahí estaba ella, con la vista clavada en el techo y dolorosamente consciente de la figura que dormía a su lado. El asunto ya comenzaba a resultarle realmente frustrante, no solo por los constantes retrasos, sino también por la continua intervención de terceros en sus planes. Su mente deambulaba por las infinitas variables que representaba la "excursión" que tenían por delante, solo para volver de golpe al presente por algo tan sencillo como el movimiento de la mano del pelinegro. La capacidad de concentrarse parecía haber decidido eludirla por lo que quedaba de la noche. Era un tanto frustrante si se consideraba que sería la última vez en algún tiempo en la que podía dormir con tranquilidad y, sin embargo, estando en su casa, acostada en su propia cama, Morfeo se negaba a tomarla entre sus brazos.

* * *

No sabía exactamente en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero sentía como si tan solo hubiese tomado una pequeña siesta de media hora, quizás menos. Probablemente ese era, de hecho, el caso o quizás había dormido sin haber descansado realmente. El que se encontrase despierta había sido culpa de un miembro del personal del castillo que, cumpliendo con su trabajo, había llegado a anunciar que el desayuno estaría listo en una hora. El conocimiento de ese hecho era lo que le había impedido cometer un asesinato. Había querido levantarse, pero había descubierto con asombro que la cabeza de su compañero descansaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho, su cuerpo estaba pegado al de ella, el brazo de él la abrazaba por la cintura y una de sus piernas estaba entre las de ella. Se quedó ahí, sonriendo ante la imagen, pero cuando el reloj le recordó que ya solo le quedaba media hora, decidió que ya era tiempo de levantarse. Sin embargo, la prisión en la que se había convertido su ambicioso compañero de cama parecía ser inmune a todos sus sutiles intentos de escape. Estaba a punto de intentar algo más drástico cuando el bulto aferrado a ella se movió en busca de una mejor posición al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Bueno, ahí quedaba la idea de levantarse sin despertarlo, al menos ahora el trabajo de salir de entre las sabanas sería más fácil.

- **El desayuno es en media hora.** – Anunció Cho

- **Hn.** – "Respondió" él sin siquiera hacer el ademan de querer dejarla ir. Estaba cómodo allí, divertido formando figuritas con la punta de sus dedos en el abdomen de ella con la única berrera que representaba la fina tela de la pijama. Ella lo dejó ser un par de minutos, disfrutando aquellas inocentes caricias.

- **Hiei, lo digo en serio.**

Él uso el brazo con el que la sujetaba como soporte, colocando la palma abierta en el trozo de cama junto a su cadera. Ahora, un tanto elevado, seguía sobre ella sin aplastarla con su peso. Ella bajo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que él quería quedarse allí. Negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que no le desagradaría la idea, ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir a cumplir con cortesías políticas, pero era algo que se tenía que hacer. El demonio besó su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y para cuando reclamó sus labios, los brazos de ella ya rodeaban su cuello. Uso su mano libre para seguir acariciando el abdomen de la mujer bajo él, dejando que sus ojos disfruten de la expresión de tranquilo disfrute que el rostro de su compañera demostraba. Así estuvieron un rato, disfrutando de pequeñas caricias y roces, unos inocentes, otros ya no tanto; hasta que un golpe en la puerta los saco de su trance.

- **Señorita, señor. El desayuno estará servido en cinco minutos.**

- **¡Rayos! **– Exclamó la muchacha, empujando al chico a un lado antes de salir corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Él se quedó recostado en donde había caído un rato más, escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha antes de decidirse a seguirla en vez de simplemente seguirla esperando. La encontró relajada bajo el chorro de agua entre el vapor que empañaba los vidrios a su alrededor. Aquella noche la había estado esperando, por horas; se había quedado removiéndose inquieto entre las sabanas preguntándose qué le tomaba tanto tiempo como para no estar junto a él tan entrada la noche, porque a fin de cuentas, pasara lo que pasara o hiciera lo que tuviese que hacer, ella siempre volvía a él en las noches y él siempre la esperaba para recibirla entre sus brazos. Así era como lo había encontrado el mensajero de Mamoru; despierto, nervioso y malhumorado. Había sido una especie de alivio verla ahí tan tranquila durante la reunión, aunque también una fuente de confusión, porque si ahí estaba como si nada, sin tan siquiera dignarse a darle una mirada, era por algo y parecía ser que ella no tenía intención de contarle el porqué. No había pasado por alto la incomodidad que la muchacha había sentido ya en la habitación, solo los dos. Ya estaba más tranquila. Se quitó la ropa y se coló en la ducha con ella, abrazándola por detrás, besando fugazmente su hombro antes de acomodar su quijada en el mismo, porque pese al enojo que había sentido inicialmente, no tenia deseos de iniciar una pelea esta vez. Ella suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

- **¡Hiei! ¡Llegaremos tarde**! – Lo regaño amablemente, mientras tomaba el jabón con su mano libre.

Él se lo quitó de las manos y empezó a enjabonarla con pequeños movimientos circulares siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de su mano. Ella lo dejó ser, observándolo lo mejor que podía en el reflejo de uno de los espejos con una mescla de sensaciones, permitiéndose darle una que otra caricia, suave y lenta, que demostrara lo que aquel sencillo acto estaba provocando en lo más profundo de su ser. Luego se dio la vuelta sin soltarse del agarre en el que la mantenía y con ambas manos sobre el pecho de él, le dio un beso, dejando que sea el agua la que se lleve la espuma. Ahora fue ella quien le quitó el jabón e imitándolo lo enjabono sin romper jamás el contacto visual que ella misma había impuesto.

- **Vamos.** – Murmuró ella después de un minuto o dos. Alejándose de él y saliendo de la ducha para envolverse en una toalla e irse al vestidor.

* * *

Habían llegado juntos al comedor, sujetos de la mano. Se habían sentado uno junto al otro, escuchando al resto conversar amenamente. Cho se había excusado rápidamente, alegando asuntos pendientes y dejándolo solo para confrontar las curiosas miradas de los dos invitados que él ignoró con la agilidad de quien tiene décadas de práctica. A penas todos empezaron a levantarse y la gente a dispersarse, el pelinegro decidió que era tiempo de que él, como el resto, fuera por su lado a ocuparse de sus cosas, como buscar a su escurridiza compañera de cuarto que se había marchado sin darle a conocer su paradero. Media hora más tarde, después de haber logrado, finalmente, deshacerse del curioso zorro y sus insistentes intentos de sacarle información y darle consejos que él no había siquiera pedido en primer lugar, se encontraba caminando por los jardines, seguro de que la encontraría por ahí, cuando se topó con la pelirroja muchacha cuyo nombre no estaba seguro si no había llegado a escuchar o simplemente no lo recordaba. No detuvo su camino, no reconociendo su presencia, no consideraba que ella pudiese serle de ayuda en lo que ahora necesitaba, hasta que ella le habló.

- **Hiei.**

- **Hn.** – Ella parecía esperar algo más en su respuesta, no lo obtuvo.

- **No perteneces aquí.** – Él percibió la amenaza en su comentario y sujetó el mango de la katana con su mano.

- **¿Me atacaras? ¿A mí, la señora de este castillo? **–Ni siquiera alcanzó a contestar los cuestionamientos de la chica, ya que un par de figuras aparecieron en el claro donde ellos estaban.

- **Mei.** – Saludó Cho. La aludida se tensó. - **¿Te haces llamar señora de este castillo? Ese título no te pertenece, y lo sabes. Me pertenecería a mí en todo caso.** – La pelirroja abrió la boca para refutar. – Ni lo pienses, no tengo deseos de escucharte. - **¿No te he dicho ya que debes aprender tu lugar? Desaparece de una vez antes de que pierda la paciencia. **– Tres pares de ojos la observaron retirarse. – **Hiei, eres miembro del consejo y mi pareja. Ella te debe respeto y obediencia, no puede hablarte de esa manera. Nadie que no seamos mi padre o yo puede hacerlo. **– No sabía que la había poseído para decirlo, pero era cierto y la sangre le había hervido en las venas al ver aquella escenita que Mei había dado.

- **¿Dónde estabas?**

- **Fui a asegurarme de que Maki esté lista para irnos.** – Respondió la pelinegra, señalando discretamente a su acompañante.

- **Hn.** – Murmuró él, acercándose a la muchacha hasta que estaban uno frente al otro y besó su frente. Cho sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de él.

- **Tenemos que irnos.** – Susurró la chica tan cerca de él que su aliento le había calentado la piel.

* * *

Llevaban ya una semana viajando juntos, uno al lado del otro, descansando tan solo lo necesario para estar en buenas condiciones para cuando llegaran a su destino y procurando pasar desapercibidos para no tener que gastar energía en enfrentamientos innecesarios. Ahora se encontraban en un claro que habían considerado seguro, o al menos tan seguro como podía llegar a serlo en un lugar como aquel, en el bosque de las montañas en las que se les había dicho estaba la caverna donde ahora habitaban los Bagashama. Al equipo le había tomado casi todo el día encontrar la caverna correcta ya que las indicaciones habían sido realmente muy generales, pero lo había conseguido. Cuando finalmente la hallaron estaban cansados y ya les caía la noche encima, así que tomaron la decisión de armar el campamento y esperar hasta la mañana para dar inicio al plan de acción. Por el momento no habían encontrado indicios de que el enemigo sabía que estaban ahí, pero no eran tan ingenuos como para creerse algo así, de modo que siempre había alguien haciendo guardia y el resto, aunque dormía, mantenía todos sus sentidos alerta, para que, en caso de ataque enemigo, no los tomasen desprevenidos. En lo que a ellos les pareció un pestañeo la noche se hizo día y se vieron reunidos rodeando las brasas de lo que alguna vez fue, recogiendo sus cosas y asegurándose de estar listos para la batalla en el desafortunado caso de que las negociaciones inicien de manera violenta.

* * *

Tras quince minutos de ya relajada caminata llegaron a la entrada de la caverna de los Bagashama. Cuando después de varios minutos de espera se vieron aun ahí sin resultado alguno, tomaron la decisión de hacerse notar para así poder hacer contacto con ellos de una vez. Cho dejó su pequeño bolso en el suelo junto a sus pies y cerró los ojos, liberando un poco de su energía demoniaca permitió ver su verdadera forma. Sus orejas puntiagudas, su cabello ahora negro carbón, sus irises igual de rojos que la lava volcánica, sus colmillos y su tatuaje de dragón acompañados por su cola hicieron aparición, saludando al mundo para que este los viera. En cuestión de segundos un señor apareció en la entrada de la caverna. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella brevemente antes de fijarse en el suelo. Un muchacho semejante a él estaba a su lado, un poco más atrás. Observó rápidamente al grupo entero antes de seguir el ejemplo del mayor. Al ver que ni el uno ni el otro pensaba hablar, la pelinegra tomó la palabra.

- **¡Vaya! ¡Que calurosa bienvenida!** – Saludó ella, con sarcasmo en su voz.

- **Señorita, el señor la está esperando.**

- **¿Solo a mí? ¡Qué descortés! Todos hemos venido desde tan lejos para ver a Tsubasa, ¿y no nos vera a todos? Quisiéramos que así sea. **

- **Señorita…** - Pero Cho lo interrumpió.

- **Insisto.**

Ambos hombres parecían inseguros acerca de qué hacer. La muchacha lo notó y decidiéndose por no esperar a que tomaran una decisión, comenzó a caminar seguida por el resto del grupo. Poco después los anfitriones los siguieron. Caminaron por varios pasillos iluminados por el fuego de las antorchas hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera desgastada con largas bisagras de metal. El señor de la entrada se adelantó y tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de dirigirse a quien estaba en el interior.

- **Señor Tsubasa, la señorita y su compañía están aquí.** – Un poco más tarde volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a ellos. – **El señor los atenderá ahora.**

Pasaron a la habitación que estaba iluminada de la misma manera que los pasillos por los que habían pasado, dada la ausencia de ventanas. En el centro había una gran mesa redonda de metal que tenía muestras de haber sido maltratado por el paso de los años. En una esquina que el fuego de las antorchas no alcanzaba a iluminar había una figura envuelta en una capa que hacia aún más difícil reconocer sus facciones. Dando un paso adelante se dejó ver tanto como la tela que lo rodeaba lo permitía.

- **Parece que finalmente haz decidido honrarnos con tu presencia, princesa. **

- **Así es, aunque me tomo un poco más de tiempo de lo esperado.**

Sin mencionar nada más ambos tomaron asiento en dos de las sillas que había junto a la mesa, siendo imitados rápidamente por los demás. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen tiempo, observándose el uno al otro casi sin pestañear, casi como si de una competencia de miradas se tratara, midiendo la fuerza y decisión de quien les devolvía la mirada. Finalmente fue el anfitrión quien recomenzó con la conversación.

- **¿Dirás tus intenciones?**

- **Vengo a negociar en nombre del clan Nakamura.** – El hombre frente a ella rio amargamente.

- **Organizare una reunión a la media noche.**

- **Bien.** – Sin más se levantó para marcharse de ahí.

* * *

Descansaban en un claro a unos veinte metros de la caverna. Todos dormían menos ellos tres. Yukina mantenía sus sentidos alerta, asegurándose de que no haya amenazas cerca. Cho, por su lado, estaba acostada en el suelo, viendo las estrellas, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a ella para luego sentir labios que acariciaban su mejilla antes de posarse sobre su boca. Después un peso se acomodó a su lado, recargándose un poco sobre ella. No dijo nada, ya era una especie de costumbre que se había desarrollado entre ellos. Acarició los negros cabellos del hombre que mantenía su cabeza acomodada en su pecho, él la abrazó por la cintura en respuesta, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella. Una sonrisa apareció casi imperceptible en el rostro de la pelinegra.

- **Buenas noches, amor. Descansa. **– Deseó ella en un susurro. Él contestó volviendo a besar su hombro y acariciando su abdomen.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie y la serie "Yu Yu Hakusho" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joshihiro Togashi. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia y los personajes no pertenecientes a la serie previamente mencionada sí me pertenecen, prohibido su uso parcial o total con o sin fines de lucro sin mí previa autorización. La historia tiene un rating que respeta los parámetros expresados en y se recomienda tomarse en cuenta para continuarse la lectura. De ser considerado el contenido ofensivo, inapropiado, etc. de algún modo no me hago responsable dado que fue advertido con anterioridad. La primera parte es basada en el fic "viñetas" de Haruka Hikawa, dado que es el fic que me dio la idea.

* * *

Se habían despertado una hora antes de la media noche y habían hecho sus preparativos con precaución casi paranoica, pero no por ello innecesaria. Era una situación delicada, después de todo. Habían guardado sus cosas y colocado algunas trampas alrededor del claro para asegurarse de poder utilizar el mismo lugar como campamento el resto de las noches que, seguramente, tendrían que pasar ahí. Aquel lugar les serviría como un pequeño e improvisado cuartel general. Cuando los preparativos fueron terminados y el camino recorrido, llegaron a la entrada de la caverna con quince minutos de sobra para la hora acordada, pero ya estaba el anciano que los había recibido en la última ocasión esperando por ellos pacientemente con una expresión de resignado aburrimiento. A diferencia de lo que habían encontrado en el día, en la noche a cada lado de la entrada había antorchas iluminadas de un negro más oscuro que el mismo cielo nocturno y que, de algún modo, iluminaba con increíble efectividad la entrada junto con varios metros del bosque. Un fuego que jamás se apagaría a menos que ese fuese el deseo de su creador. En cuanto estuvieron frente al anfitrión, este los saludó con una formal reverencia que todos simplemente pasaron por alto antes de entregarle a Cho un pergamino que ella abrió y leyó en cuestión de segundos.

- **Ya veo. Tiene sentido.** – Dijo casi en un susurro, más para sí misma que para alguien más, antes de alzar la voz para dirigirse al resto del grupo. – **A esto tendré que ir sola.** – Su voz era autoritaria, buscaba que no haya replicas, pero los conocía bien, de modo que antes de que ninguno de los dos pelinegros que la acompañaban pudiesen refutar algo, agregó. – **Nos vemos.**

Y así, sin más, sin tan siquiera un gesto de despedida, desapareció entre las tinieblas de la caverna seguida de cerca por el anciano que resguardaba la entrada. Pasaron por varios pasillos, dando vueltas aquí y allá, antes de llegar a la misma habitación que habían usado como salón de reuniones varias horas más temprano, pero ahora no se trataba tan solo del líder de los Bagashama quien la esperaba, sino toda una comitiva, pequeña, pero comitiva aun. Estaban, como era de esperar, el líder de la familia y su pareja, quien lucía orgullosamente la marca en la base del cuello que el hombre a su lado le había dado para identificarla como su mujer; a la derecha de ella estaba un anciano que Cho identificó rápidamente como el padre de Nozomi y Tsubasa, ataviando con una especie de túnica blanca con detalles en gris que lo hacían ver aún más viejo de lo que era realmente, quizás por la falta de color; y junto a él un hombre igualmente viejo que debía ser el consejero de la familia, vestido en una túnica similar, pero un poco más sencilla, demostrando que aunque su rango era alto, no era igual al del otro anciano. Al verla llegar se levantaron de sus asientos y la saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza que ella regreso antes de sentarse en el puesto vacío, todos se sentaron nuevamente.

- **Asumo que el motivo de mi presencia aquí es más que evidente, incluso si es que Tsubasa no les hubiese informado, aunque honestamente dudo que ese sea el caso. Así que deberíamos dejarnos de rodeos y empezar de una vez.** – La castaña sonrió socarronamente al contestar aquellas palabras.

- **Nuestras condiciones siguen siendo las mismas, pero estoy segura de que ya sabes eso. Ya que estas aquí me daré la libertad de afirmar que las circunstancias de la negociación del clan Nakamura han cambiado por algún motivo. ¿O me equivoco?**

- **Sí, eso es…** - Quiso conceder ella, pero no pudo terminar, la otra mujer la interrumpió con actitud triunfante.

- **Bien, si ese es el caso, no hay necesidad de prolongar esto más. Por supuesto, regresaremos a la ciudad en cuanto se nos restituya nuestro puesto en el consejo junto a nuestros territorios más el cincuenta por ciento del poder de la familia principal. Nos alegra que finalmente hayan aceptado nuestras propuestas. Gracias a esto se hará nuevamente la paz.** – Cho sacudió su cabello con una de sus manos antes de contestar.

- **Lamento decepcionarlos, pero eso no va a pasar.**

- **Si ese es el caso, no sé qué haces aquí. Simplemente estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Deberías regresar solo cuando estén dispuestos a aceptar nuestras condiciones, no antes.** – El anciano a su lado alzó la mano, indicándolo que guardara silencio.

- **¿Cuál es la oferta del clan?**

- **Estamos dispuestos a pasar por alto los últimos atentados fallidos de su familia contra el clan a cambio de que un estricto acuerdo de paz sea firmado para tener una garantía de que sucesos así no volverán a ocurrir. Es una de nuestras más importantes prioridades el recobrar la armonía perdida por esta disputa.** – Fue Tsubasa quien habló después.

- **¡Eso es imposible! La condición para ofrecer o aceptar cualquier acuerdo es la firma de consentimiento de todos los miembros del consejo más la cabeza del clan. Con nosotros aquí el consejo continua incompleto, seria ilegitimo por donde se le vea. **

- **Eso no es del todo cierto. El hijo de Nozomi ocupa la silla que ustedes dejaron vacía. El consejo está completo una vez más. Pese a esto, el clan no quiere derramar más sangre por una causa perdida, así que ofrecemos una vez más la paz. De esta manera el clan no tendrá que desviar fuerzas a solucionar esta situación y su familia podrá vivir tranquilamente y en paz bajo sus propias condiciones, siempre y cuando sus actividades no interfieran con las nuestras, como es evidente. Es un buen trato para ambas partes.**

- **En otras palabras no vienes a negociar, si no a darnos un ultimátum, ¿o lo llamarías de otro modo? Quisiéramos tomarnos un tiempo para considerar nuestras opciones. **

- **Es razonable.** – Concedió ella, ignorando a propósito la pregunta del anciano. Probablemente era retórica de todos modos.

- **Bien. Entonces seguiremos con esto mañana; mientras tanto puedes descansar en la habitación que hemos preparado para ti, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decírsela a Hyoga. Estoy seguro de que lo conociste en la entrada. Esperamos que tu estancia sea de tu agrado. **

- **No es necesario. De todos modos disfruto más en la intemperie y he dejado todas mis cosas allí. **

- **Insistimos.**

- **Lo lamento, pero debo dejar pasar esa oferta. **

* * *

Estaban en ese momento entre el día y la noche en el cual aún no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, ese momento indefinido que uno no sabe cómo llamar correctamente. Los pájaros cantaban, las estrellas se escondían, el rocío resbalaba por las hojas de las plantas y ellos no se perdían ni un solo detalle, era como si estuvieran en primera fila. Estaban atentos a cualquier pequeño indicio de que se acercaba alguien, aliado o enemigo, ya sea para dar la bienvenida o poder defenderse como es debido, respectivamente. Pero no aparecía nada, eran horas y horas de nada, de falsas alarmas y tensión que se acumulaba, de nervios cada vez más encrespados. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más volátiles se ponían los ánimos, era una especie de bomba de tiempo cuya cuenta se acercaba peligrosamente al cero. Poco a poco lo que antes era quietud, se fue convirtiendo en una especie de caos controlado que con lentitud constante iba perdiendo ese adjetivo. Unos mantenían la vista en un punto fijo, perdidos en sus pensamientos, totalmente quietos excepto por un pequeño tic nervioso que surgía de manera inconsciente; otros caminaban de un lado para el otro, siguiendo siempre el mismo camino, de ida y vuelta, soltando de cuando en cuando un sonido exasperado que casi sonaba como una risa de quien se encuentra en crisis. El sol comenzaba ya a calentar el día cuando la dama de hielo, echándole una última mirada a algún misterioso punto en el cielo sobre ella, decidió levantarse de su lugar y, estirando con sus manos el bello kimono que a todos lados llevaba, anunció con fingida tranquilidad:

- **No va a regresar.** – El pelirrojo a su lado suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y consternación.

- **¿Qué hacemos?** – Preguntó Maki. Moviendo su cola y orejas de manera inquieta, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con la otra en un acto de nerviosismo. Sus ojos clavados en el demonio de fuego frente a ella, buscando respuestas.

- **Tú iras de vuelta a la ciudad.** – Contestó él en un tono autoritario que le resultaba natural.

- **Pero…** - Quiso refutar ella, pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

- **Necesitamos los refuerzos, mujer. Para eso viniste ¿o me equivoco? Por eso te mando Mamoru.**

- **Oh… Yo…**

- **¿Qué esperas?** – La muchacha dio un par de pasos para atrás, aun nerviosa y claramente preocupada por no saber si sus acciones eran las correctas en aquellas circunstancias, antes de emprender carrera a toda velocidad, lanzándole una última mirada al hombre que le había ordenado marcharse.

- **Hiei, no había necesidad de ser tan rudo.** – Lo regañó una voz femenina, pese a que su tono no parecía ser ni fastidiado ni reprochante, más bien un poco cansado. – **Deberíamos empezar a movernos, el tiempo es un factor importante y no sabemos cuánto nos queda.**

- **Es verdad.** – Apoyó Kurama, levantándose finalmente de su lugar al tiempo que sacaba unas semillas y las hacia germinar.

En cuestión de segundos, plantas diminutas y fácilmente camufladas con la flora del lugar germinaron en el campamento, impregnando el lugar con un aroma dulce sutil, pero de algún modo delicioso. Se trataba de sencillas flores blancas y pequeñas de cinco pétalos con un ligero tono amarillo claro en el centro que florecían entre hojas de un verde como el del pasto tan delgadas que de hecho podían confundirse con el mismo. No eran en absoluto llamativas, podían ser fácilmente ignoradas y probablemente nadie las tomaría en cuenta para formar un ramo con ellas, pero su aroma las hacia especiales a su manera. Habían varias dispersas por allí y por allá, a los pies de los árboles o simplemente sobre el suelo, sin ningún tipo de orden predeterminado. Tomaron sus armas y asegurándose de esconder su presencia lo mejor que pudieron, se marcharon del lugar. Poco después se encontraron corriendo por varios pasillos en los que habían estado no mucho tiempo atrás, buscando cualquier tipo de información al mismo tiempo que trataban de no ser descubiertos. Se habían separado en parejas; Yusuke iba con Yukina y a Kurama lo acompañaba Hiei. Siguieron así por horas, tomando notas mentales de todo aquello que consideraran importante o que pensaran era digno de mencionarse, hasta que llegó el momento de la noche en el que habían acordado reagruparse, se encontraron en el campamento, como habían planeado.

- **Encontramos la habitación.** – Anunció Yusuke, con un tono triunfal y su sonrisa que ya era casi marca registrada.

- **Bien. Yo ya escondí las semillas.** – Se incluyó Kurama, con su típico aire de serenidad.

- **Ok. Lo haremos mañana entonces.**

* * *

Pestañeó varias veces en un intento para lograr aclarar su visión solo para caer en cuenta que la habitación en la que estaba se encontraba prácticamente en tinieblas y, por ende, sus intentos habían sido de muy poca utilidad. Por lo que la escasa luz le permitía ver pudo notar que las paredes eran de piedra, como las de casi todo aquel recinto, sobre ellas habían varios sellos aquí y allá, sin ningún orden aparente; había en la pared frente a ella una gruesa puerta metálica que tenía aspecto de ser pesada y bastante resistente, a diferencia de las demás que había visto, esa no se veía vieja o en malas condiciones, a ambos lados, enmarcando la entrada, habían dos antorchas apagadas. Trató de acomodarse mejor y el sonido de una cadena moviéndose llamó su atención, redireccionándola de la pesadez de sus músculos a el nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho; al buscar la fuente del sonido se encontró con que, en efecto, era una cadena que la mantenía atada al rocoso y helado muro en donde ahora se apoyaba su espalda. Volviendo a cambiar la fuente de su atención, la gran puerta de metal se abrió con un fuerte chasquido, dándole paso a un muchacho rubio con unos ojos cafés oscuros que se dejaron por unos segundos. En su rastro había una sonrisa amable que por algún motivo daba mala espina, probablemente por la situación en si o quizás porque algo no cuadraba con aquel muchacho. Ella se levantó aparentando normalidad aunque la cabeza aun le daba vueltas, pero más allá de eso, no dio ninguna otra señal de haberse percatado de la nueva presencia en la habitación.

- **¡Ya estas despierta! ¿Qué tal dormiste?** – Cuestionó él con la hospitalidad de quien hace de anfitrión por un viejo y querido amigo.

Cho decidió no contestar, de todos modos la pregunta había sonado lejana, como si no fuese dirigida a ella. Lo observó traer hasta donde ella estaba un par de ellas que alguien había dejado abandonadas en una esquina sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión o mover su cuerpo. Colocó una de las sillas junto a ella y la otra al frente antes de sentarse e indicarle con un movimiento de manos que ella debía hacer lo mismo, la muchacha obedeció con una altanera docilidad tan típica de aquellos que se sienten dueños del mundo, de esas que dicen que está haciendo lo que se le dice tan solo porque así lo quiere y que de no ser ese el caso, no habría nada que pudiese hacerse para conseguir que cediera ante aquellos deseos. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada por varios minutos; el siempre sonriendo, ella siempre inexpresiva. De parte de ambos, era un silencio expectante; ambos se medían, se observaban por algún tipo de reacción o de indicio de alguna emoción. Era algo así como una competencia pasiva, una batalla sin derramamiento de sangre entre dos guerreros que estaban más que acostumbrados a ello. Una de las manos de él comenzó a jugar con los largos mechones del cabello de la heredera del clan Nakamura, lo hacía tan distraída y naturalmente que daba la impresión de que se tuvieran la confianza como para actos de cariño tan espontáneos, pero el acto no era ni cariñoso, ni íntimo, ni tan siquiera placentero, aunque tampoco fuese molesto. La pelinegra ni siquiera se inmutó. Con lentitud la mano pasó de su cabello a su hombro y tras una caricia a lo largo de todo su brazo, alcanzó su mano, un poco más bronceada que la de él. Él acercó los nudillos de la mujer frente a él a su boca y se dispuso a besar cada uno de ellos, sin quitar en ningún momento su mirada de la de ella o la sonrisa de su rostro.

- **Eres muy hermosa.** – Alagó él después de un rato, sin detener ni por un instante sus caricias.

- **Gracias. **– El tono de Cho era muy formal e inexpresivo, era casi como si estuviese hablando del clima. Él rio.

- **¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?** – Ella no contestó, conocía la respuesta y sabía que él se la diría de todas maneras. – **Necesitamos la información que tengas de los cambios en la defensa de tu clan.** – Ella siguió sin decir nada. Él tan solo había confirmado lo que ella ya había sospechado, casi quiso reír, ¿realmente pensaban que lograrían que ella se los dijera? No sabía si eran ingenuos o extremadamente arrogantes. **– Ya veo. Me gustaría que no lo hicieras tan difícil.**

Levantándose, el muchacho regresó al mismo lugar del que había sacado las dos sillas antes. Una vez ahí se agachó para abrir un baúl que se encontraba sobre el suelo; de ahí sacó cadenas y grilletes antes de acercarse a ella nuevamente. La pelinegra, entendiendo lo que el hombre quería hacer, extendió sus brazos, mostrándole sus muñecas juntas. Él cerró los grilletes alrededor de ellas de una forma tan suave que casi pareció una caricia más, dejando caer las cadenas, agrandó un poco más su sonrisa; luego se agachó y repitió el proceso con su pierna libre, lo conectó con la argolla de metal que ya sujetaba su otro tobillo. Él recuperó las dos cadenas que antes había dejado caer antes de volver a levantarse y las enganchó en una argolla idéntica a la otra, pero esta colgaba del techo, alejada de la pared por unos dos metros. Así, todas las extremidades de ella quedaron efectivamente encadenadas, pero ella no le dio mucha importancia. Cho comenzó a mover sus brazos, probando el rango de movimiento que sus nuevas restricciones le permitían. Aun estando sentada podía mover sus brazos en total libertad, su experimentación se vio interrumpida por dos manos que, sujetándola por la cintura, la obligaron a pararse sin que al dueño le importase que se cayera la silla en que antes estaba sentada. El hombre frente a ella pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras la abrazaba, ella no reaccionó, el rubio besó su frente y ella finalmente lo empujó, decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente. Trató de darle un golpe, pero él se puso justo fuera del alcance de las cadenas, haciéndolo imposible.

- **No, no. No hagas eso.** – Dijo él, negando con uno de sus dedos casi juguetonamente. Ella lo ignoró, regresando su posición a una más relajada.

El muchacho sujetó las cadenas que se conectaban a las muñecas de ella y las enganchó nuevamente a la argolla, acortándolas y, con ello, obligando a la pelinegra a alzar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Ahora el largo de las cadenas no le permitía ni avanzar ni retroceder, ni siquiera mover sus brazos o piernas. Después de admirar su trabajo por un momento, él finalmente tomó la iniciativa de mover una de las sillas y sentarse frente a ella nuevamente, observándola, aun con aquella amable sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. Ella clavó su mirada en la pared frente a ella, regañándose mentalmente por no haber sabido mantener su temperamento a raya e ignorando olímpicamente a su compañía. Varias horas pasaron sin que ninguno se moviera, a Cho ya le dolían las muñecas por la presión que los grilletes le provocaban y los músculos ya le recordaban su incomodidad por verse obligada a mantener esa posición tan forzada por tanto tiempo. Había asumido que esa habitación estaba en algún punto del complejo de los Bagashama que estaba en la superficie por la muy tenue luz que se colaba por la pequeña rejilla a su derecha tiempo atrás, pero ahora la habitación ya se veía totalmente sumergida en las tinieblas, indicándole que la noche había llegado. Unos movimientos frente a ella le indicaron que el hombre se había levantado y tras hacer algo en la pared detrás de ella, se dio media vuelta y se fue hasta la puerta, antes de irse se volvió a mirarla.

- **Mi nombre es Ichiro, princesa.** – Le informó él al despedirse con un simple movimiento de mano.

Ella se quedó ahí, maldiciendo para sus adentros con tanto ahínco como podía, reclamándose a sí misma por la situación en la que se encontraba. No trató de escapar o de usar algo de sus poderes, sabía que era inútil y no tenía energía de sobra para gastar, tenía que conservarla toda para cualquier cosa que saliera en adelante. Había notado los sellos en las paredes y el superficial corte en su mano derecha que le indicaban que aunque se lograse soltar de las cadenas y consiga abrir la puerta de algún modo, no podría salir de aquella habitación; pero no había sido sino hasta que intento quemar al tal Ichiro que descubrió que tampoco podía usar su energía demoniaca, lo que explicaba porque ya no estaba en su verdadera forma en primer lugar. Debió haberse dado cuenta antes, pero su mente estaba tan lenta en un principio que había pasado por alto un detalle por más obvio. Una corriente eléctrica la sacó de sus cavilaciones y ella apretó la mandíbula en respuesta. No era algo extremadamente doloroso o insoportable, pero la había tomado por sorpresa, haciéndolo más efectivo de lo que seria normalmente. Con el paso del tiempo descubrió que aquella corriente sería algo repetitivo durante su estancia en aquel lugar, aunque eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Era algo que la lastimaba poco a poco, como un mal a cuenta-gotas que le quitaba su energía y resistencia con paciencia casi perezosa, pero extremadamente fastidiosa. Cada vez que se acostumbrara al intervalo, este cambiaba, tomándola por sorpresa nuevamente.

* * *

En algún momento había caído en aquella especie de sueño superficial que no le brindaba mucho descanso, al menos no el suficiente, porque de todos modos no dormía en realidad. Era ese estado de semi-inconciencia en el que uno no está despierto, pero tampoco está del todo presente en el mundo real. En cada corriente abría un poco los ojos y los volvía a cerrar en cuanto pasara, eso era lo que le impedía entrar en su totalidad en el mundo de Morfeo, aunque su fuerza no era la suficiente como para sacarla totalmente de allí tampoco. Fue mas o menos consciente de la entrada de varias personas en su habitación, pero no le dio importancia ni siquiera cuando se acercaron a ella con una jeringa en la mano, en ese estado a uno nada le importa; siempre y cuando uno no tenga que despertarse del todo o hacer algún esfuerzo, todo está bien. Sintió aquel liquido extraño invadir su corriente sanguínea y de repente sus parpados le pesaron diez veces más de lo que le pesaban antes. Se despertó nuevamente por el shock del agua fría estrellándose contra su piel. Frente a ella estaba una vez más Ichiro sonriendo, con el balde entre sus manos. Dejándolo en el suelo, recogió un plato de comida y tras poner un poco en una chuchara, la coloco a milímetros de la boca de la pelinegra. Cho no se movió, podía oler los calmantes y otras drogas mezclados en la sopa. Probablemente para que si se diera el caso de que lograse escapar, estuviese considerablemente debilitada.

- **Vamos princesa, come. No lo hagas más difícil, si no comes por las buenas tendremos que alimentarte por intravenosa, ¿sabes? Y eso sería realmente problemático para los dos.** – Al escuchar eso, ella abrió la boca. Podía oler los calmantes, pero prefería saber lo que estaba ingiriendo a tener que andar adivinando gracias al fuerte olor del suero u otras sustancias. En cuanto hubo acabado, él se agachó para recuperar el balde y luego se marchó tras hacer un anuncio. – **Volveré mas tarde.** – Casi sonó como una promesa o una amenaza quizás, no estaba del todo segura. A penas se cerraros las puertas, se apagaron las antorchas y la oscuridad reclamo el territorio que le había sido arrebatado. La habían cambiado de habitación.

En un comienzo el agua empeoró las corrientes, las hacía más dolorosas, después de todo, el agua es un buen conductor, pero lentamente se fue secando hasta que regresó a la normalidad aunque sentía que sus energías estaban casi totalmente drenadas y su cabeza le daba vueltas, tal vez por su nuevo tratamiento o, más probablemente, por el coctel de drogas que ahora corría por sus venas. Dentro de su estupor escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y girando su rostro lo vio entrar, esta vez le dedicó una rápida mirada, casi solo para dejarle saber que ella sabía que estaba ahí, para luego simplemente concentrarse en un punto cualquiera frente a ella. Cuando prendió las antorchas se vio obligada a pestañear varias veces hasta que la luz dejó de lastimar sus ojos. El rubio se acercó y le acarició el rostro antes de rodearla y pararse tras ella. Cho ni siquiera tomó nota de sus acciones. Sin previo aviso sintió el contacto del cuero en su piel que dejó atrás la tan conocida sensación de ardor, como si la hubiesen quemado con brazas. No pudo evitar un quejido sorprendido que escapó de entre sus labios, no había estado preparada para ello, pero lo acallo tan rápido como pudo. El hombre detrás de ella continuó con su trabajo después de sujetar su largo cabello negro en un moño para evitar que se ensucie o se enrede. Para cuando terminó, ella había hecho sangrar su labio por la fuerza con la que lo mordía.


End file.
